Apprendre à aimer
by XxXMitsukoXxX
Summary: Un matrimonio por conveniencia que terminará mejor de lo que esperaban. Eren, igual a un cielo de abril a la salida del sol. Comenzará a avanzar cual antorcha ardiente derritiendo aquel frío corazón. Levi, como el cielo helado en una noche de octubre. Sentirá lo que nunca quiso sentir, creerá lo que nunca creyó y amará a quien nunca imaginó. AU, Riren, Yaoi, OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

**Esta es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta pagina. Demás esta decir que recién comienzo a entenderla, no es difícil pero me complico de a ratos T-T**

**Mucho tiene (un año) que no escribo Shaoi ¬w¬ pero me he enmielado (? mucho con Shingeki No Kyojin y en especial con Levi y Eren que no me resisiti.**

**Advertencias: Esto es Yaoi, si no le gusta no lo lea. Aunque aprecio su interés. ^-^**

**Supongo que eso es todo por ahora**

**-w-**

_**-Prólogo-**_

Miraba sus manos como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta. ¿Qué debía hacer? la decisión que tomara sería para bien o para mal pero ¿Cuál de las dos era la correcta? Por un lado estaba su dignidad como persona, como ser pensante capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y por otro estaba su padre, el ser que le había criado durante dieciocho años sin pedir nada a cambio, el hombre que día y noche se desvivía solo por verle feliz, a él y a su madre.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – dijo Grisha, notando en aquellos ojos esmeralda la duda que los invadía.

Eren miró directo a su padre. No quería pero debía hacerlo, no quería que su padre perdiera el empleo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, no ahora que todo parecía ir perfecto. Miró a su madre, ella cubría su boca, tratando de aguantar el llanto. Analizó una vez más la situación y sus posibilidades.

Un matrimonio. Solo era eso ¿cierto? Un matrimonio que le convendría a él, a su familia y al otro sujeto en cuestión. ¿Su vida cambiaría para bien o para mal?

Según su padre, el joven que pedía (exigía) su mano en matrimonio era un ser frió distante y sobretodo grosero. Según las personas, era amable, serio e inteligente ¿A quién debía creer?

Grisha por su parte se arrepentía de su estupidez. Por un jodido accidente su vida se debatía de este modo. Si tan solo se hubiera levantado temprano esa mañana, si tan solo no hubiera olvidado esos papeles, si tan solo hubiera ido a pie. Justo ahora que lograba entrar a trabajar en una de las mejores editoriales del país, le sucedía esto.

Había escuchado rumores antes entre los empleados, todos sobre el joven heredero, pero se negaba a creerlos, era el hijo de su mejor amigo, nunca lo había tratado pero en las noticias, en los programas matutinos, en las revistas, donde fuera, menos en la editorial, se hablaba muy bien de él. ¿Por qué debía de creerles? ¡Ah! ¡Pero no! Decidió comprobar él mismo esos rumores, sin esperarlo, de la pero forma lo hizo. Por olvidar esos tan importantes papeles, por meter reversa sin mirar, por estúpido, había estampado su auto en un muy lujoso convertible. Se estremeció, pues solo de verlo parecía costoso, cuando vio que el auto le pertenecía al hijo de su mejor amigo, el joven Levi, ese hombre del que en todos lados menos en la editorial hablaban bien, se relajo, pero cuando vio que un aura extraña lo cubría y que su ceño se fruncía más de lo usual, supo que todo iba mal.

Por otro lado, el joven heredero ya iba lo suficiente molesto por una absurda discusión con su padre al no quererle ceder la presidencia de la editorial si este no se casaba – al parecer el confesar su homosexualidad no había sido suficiente para que desistiera – que cuando vio como el idiota de Grisha estrellaba su viejo y sucio auto contra el muy costoso suyo, estalló. Planeaba hacerle pagar todo el dinero que se llevarían las reparaciones, pero entonces lo recordó; Aquel joven de ojos esmeralda amigo de su hermana, hijo de ese hombre. Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en sus labios, la vida se le resolvía de la mejor manera.

Eren sobó su sien, el tiempo pasaba y debía tomar una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría su vida. Suspiró, seguro se arrepentiría después de la decisión que estaba por tomar, o quizá aceptaría que había sido la mejor elección de su vida, todo dependía de como viniera el futuro.

-¿Cuándo se supone que debo verlo? – soltó para sorpresa de su madre y de su padre, indirectamente Eren acaba de aceptar entregar su vida a un desconocido. Su madre reprimió unas lágrimas, ella nunca planeó que su hijo terminara de esta forma, siempre creyó que se casaría con la persona que amara, hombre o mujer, quien fuera que le hiciese feliz.

Su padre cabizbajo respondió.

-Mañana se organizará una cena, él te presentara ante su familia y amigos como su prometido. Debes fingir que se conocen de años y que están completamente enamorados – Eren estaba atónito, su madre le miraba decaída, no importaba cuanto quisiera defender a su hijo, no podía, el trabajo de su esposo estaba en juego y a pesar de ser una familia bien posicionada, no llegaban a una clase alta, sobrevivían con el sueldo de Grisha y el perder ese trabajo no estaba en discusión –. En ningún momento debes contradecirlo y para evitar contradictorios estarás todo el tiempo a su lado, él responderá cada pregunta, tú solo debes seguirlo ¿entiendes?

¡Ni de coña haré eso! pensó.

-Lo haré – respondió.

Su madre sollozó, su hijo, su único hijo no merecía algo así. Su padre soltó un suspiro de alivio, se arrepentía de tener que obligar a su hijo a algo así, pero su empleo estaba en juego. De nada le servía el ser amigo del señor Ackerman, él no salvaría su empleo cuando el joven Levi tomará la presidencia; ¡Oh! Por qué Levi había sido muy listo y le había ocultado sus intenciones tras ese matrimonio, le había mentido diciéndole que se sentía atraído por su hijo, y le había amenazado diciéndole que cuando la empresa pasara a su poder le despediría y se encargaría de que en ningún otro lado le contrataran.

Eren miró una última vez a sus padres, les dijo un "Estoy bien" y se adentró a su habitación. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, para nada lo estaba. ¿Quién estaría bien sabiendo que su vida estaba prometida a un completo desconocido?

**I**

**-El papel que debes tomar-**

Alzó su mano en dirección al techo, miró una vez más el dorado anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda, ese anillo símbolo de propiedad.

Aún le costaba trabajo creer que se encontraba en esa situación. Apenas hace unas semanas era un simple bibliotecario de dieciocho años con la esperanza de entrar pronto a la universidad, y hoy era el esposo del heredero de veinticuatro años, Levi. Ni en sus más locos sueños se había visto casándose, no es que no lo soñara o deseara, como todo humano esperaba hacerlo algún día, pero justo ahora sus únicas prioridades eran estudiar y conseguir llegar lejos con un buen empleo. Pero ese anillo en su dedo anular cambiaba todo, ya no podía hacer todo aquello que un joven como él debía de hacer, no, claro que no, Levi se lo había prohibido.

_-Escucha, mi padre ha dicho que no me cedería su empresa si no me casaba, tu tonto padre cometió un accidente, sabía que era amigo de mi padre y que tenía un hijo, un hijo que mi padre aceptaría – le había dicho Levi el mismo día de su boda – así que tome esa oportunidad para tenerte. En pocas palabras no quiero que pienses que me gustas o cursilerías así. Me case porque me conviene._

A Eren poco le importaba lo que su "esposo" le había dicho, no es como si él lo viera de una manera amorosa, le daba igual si lo quería o no, aunque en el fondo hubiera esperado algo así, el saber que solo lo había tomado por una estúpida herencia, le hacía sentirse usado.

Suspiró y unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante – ordenó a la bella chica que le atendía desde su llegada (hace una semana) a esa enorme casa.

-Buenos días, Joven Eren – Petra entró con una radiante sonrisa y lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas para que el sol matutino entrara. Eren al escuchar aquel saludo rodó los ojos, le había costado mucho trabajo convencerla de que no lo llamará "Joven Ackerman" y al parecer le costaría otro poco para que solo lo llamará "Eren".

-¿Se ha ido ya? – preguntó aún acostado sobre esa enorme cama.

-Desde muy temprano – le informó Petra –. Le preparé el baño – continuó diciendo.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Es mi trabajo – dijo entrando al baño y acabando así con los intentos de Eren por ayudar.

Eren rodó sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza sobre la almohada, era la almohada de Levi, olía igual que él, volvió a rodar en busca de su almohada y cuando la tuvo volvió a hundir su cabeza. No le gustaba que le atendieran, eso era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, se sentía un completo inútil viendo como una linda señorita hacía todo por él.

-¡Ya está! – anunció Petra cuando salió del baño. Eren con el rostro aún hundido en la almohada, movió su mano como un gesto de que la había escuchado –. Prepararé su desayuno, baje cuando esté listo – esta vez Eren alzo un poco el rostro, dejando que Petra viera una media sonrisa y su brillante ojo izquierdo.

Una vez que la vio salir de la habitación se encamino hacia el baño. Metió su cuerpo en la tina y se relajo, probablemente se llevó media hora ahí, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer en todo el día.

Salió del baño con una toalla enredada en su cintura y luego de buscar la ropa del día la dejo caer al piso, se cambio con una camisa blanca, seguido de unos jeans y un jersey rojo, se miró en el espejo acostumbrándose al nuevo Eren, vestido con caras ropas. Eren estaba convencido que todo lo que esa familia – o más bien Levi – gastaba en ropa o zapatos, era un verdadero desperdicio, ese dinero bien podía servir para cosas más importantes. Pero claro, las personas que nunca se han visto en la necesidad, siempre mal gastan el tiempo y el dinero.

Bajó y caminó hacia la cocina, en cuanto Petra le vio llegar le tendió un plato con huevos y tocino, otro con fruta picada, seguido de una taza con café y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Demasiado pensó.

Se sentó en la mesa que correspondía a el servicio e invitó a Petra a sentase con él, ella se negó pero cuando Eren, tomando el papel del esposo del dueño de la casa se lo ordenó, ella sin más remedio obedeció y se sentó frente a él. Además, el que estaba invadiendo la mesa era Eren y no ella.

-El joven Levi se molestara si lo viene aquí - le advirtio Petra.

Eren asintió. Ella tenía razón, desde un principio Levi le había pedido que no se rebajara con la servidumbre y que no pisara la cocina ni por curiosidad, pero Eren no le obedecería, se sentía solo en esa enorme casa y las únicas personas con las que podía platicar eran las del servicio. Claro, también estaban la hermana de Levi, su amigo Armin y la asistente de Levi, Hanji, pero ellos tres eran del mismo mundo que su esposo, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, si bien no era de una clase baja, tampoco era de clase alta, su familia al igual que él, eran de la clase trabajadora, la clase media y todo eso de algún modo era nuevo, extraño e inútil. Casado o no, con mejores ropas, mejores modales o lo que fuera, en su interior él seguía siendo el mismo Eren, el Eren que luchaba en nombre de otros y se preocupaba por los demás, el Eren amable que su madre le había enseñado a ser.

-Él está aquí por lo que la preocupación - leer sonrisas.

Petra asintió, le agradaba la compañía del chico, de algún modo la casa se había vuelto menos solitaria con su llegada y eso le hacía feliz, creía enormemente que al igual que había cambiado la atmosfera dentro de la casa, cambiaría en un futuro al arrogante joven Levi.

La tarde llegó más pronto de lo que Eren se pudo imaginar, llevaba ya mucho rato dando vueltas por la casa en busca de alguien con quien platicar; Petra se había ido a hacer las compras y por mucho que Eren había insistido en acompañarla, esta se lo había negado. Y por más que intentaba hacer conversación con el jardinero, los de seguridad o con algún otro empleado, estos se limitaban a solo saludarlo, ninguno arriesgaba tanto el cuello como Petra, dirigiéndose con tanta confianza ante el esposo de Levi.

Estaba tan aburrido que cuando una energética Hanji apareció en la entrada principal, se emocionó un poco. Recién la conocía pero la chica se había ganado un lugar especial con él, debido a su aniñada, energética y algo loca forma de ser.

-¡Pequeño Eren! – Hanji abrió sus brazos y cuando estuvo frente a él le abrazo.

-¡Hanji! – Eren correspondió el abrazo, luego le invitó a sentarse en una de las mesas que adornaban el jardín.

-¡Vaya! Debes sentirte realmente solo en este lugar – Hanji miró a su alrededor.

-A veces. Cuando Petra me hace conversación no me aburro tanto – respondió con sinceridad.

-Deberías salir con tus amigos – sugirió ella.

Eren desvió la mirada. – A Levi no le agrada mucho eso. Mi grupo de personas solo se limita a Armin, Mikasa y a ti, y eso porque Armin también viene de una buena familia, si no, también me lo hubiera prohibido.

Tan pronto había tomado el apellido de Levi, este le había prohibido frecuentarse con sus antiguos amigos, solo por ser de una clase más baja. Había aceptado la amistad de Armin porque él venía de una buena familia, familia amiga de la de Levi. Mikasa, ella era la hermana menor de Levi, la había conocido gracias a Armin y se habían vuelto buenos amigos, así que no había problema con ella. Y Hanji, ella era la asistente de Levi, además de su amiga de la infancia, ese era el motivo por la cual ella podía ir en contra de Levi sin que este se molestara realmente, era muy divertida cuando se lo proponía, aunque a veces actuara de una forma extraña. Hanji también venía de una buena posición, pero había aceptado ser la asistente de Levi tras varios intentos fallidos por este de conseguir una (Siempre terminaban insinuándosele). Del mismo modo que a Eren a ella no le hacía mucha gracia eso de clasificar a las personas por su dinero, así que cuando estaba con ella, no le hacía sentir diferente, ni inferior. En cambio Levi, sí. Siempre y cada vez que había una oportunidad le hacía sentir inferior a él y a su círculo de amistades, le gustaba recordare lo afortunado que era al haberse casado con él (aunque Eren no lo sintiera de esa forma), era muy perfeccionista y odiaba que las cosas salieran mal, y al entender de Levi, todo lo que Eren hiciese estaba mal. También era un hombre obsesionado con la limpieza y para evitar más malos ratos, Eren se limitaba a no tocar nada.

Siguieron platicando por un rato más. Petra había vuelto y después de haberles llevado unas bebidas, Eren le invitó a la charla, ella volvió a negarse pero Hanji se unió a la suplica, logrando así convencerla de acompañarlos. Los tres platicaban muy a gusto, hasta que aquella silueta autoritaria cubierta por un aura no muy agradable, apareció. Petra se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina, Hange se interpuso entre Eren y Levi, comenzó a tirar preguntas al aire y un poco de burlas también.

-Sabes…estaba pensando en llevar a Eren al cine – comenzó a decir Hanji cuando Levi se sentó junto a este.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? – dijo con un poco de ironía. Eren lo supo, Hanji también, eso era un "no"

-¡Vamos! el pequeño se aburre mucho aquí, no le haría mal salir un rato – Hanji tomo la mano izquierda de Eren, pero tan pronto esta puso su mano sobre él, Levi de un manotazo la alejo.

-Es tarde, una persona casada no sale a estas horas, y menos sin su marido – volteó a ver a Eren, el pobre se sobresalto y sin más le mantuvo con nervios la mirada a su ahora esposo –, tenlo presente desde ahora, mocoso.

Eren sonrió y asintió. En sus adentros maldijo a Levi, odiaba el seudónimo que le había otorgado "mocoso" no era su culpa ser más pequeño que él, recién tenia dieciocho años, si tanto le molestaba su edad pudo a ver buscado a alguien más con quien estar. Tampoco era como si Levi ya fuera todo un adulto, veinticuatro años tampoco es tanto.

-Tranquilo Levi, si tanto te molesta veremos la película aquí. ¿No es así, Eren? – intervino una vez más Hanji.

-Iré a ordenar los bocadillos – Eren se levantó de su lugar, cansado ya de la incómoda atmosfera.

-Espera. Aún no término contigo – Levi lo detuvo sujetando fuertemente su brazo, no es que quisiera lastimarlo, simplemente no media su fuerza.

-Levi, me lastimas – se quejó y Levi aflojó su agarre.

-Estoy cansado de tu desobediencia hacia mí, si tú crees que no me di cuenta de que Petra estaba aquí, te equivocas. Eres mi esposo y debes de comportarte como tal o de lo contrario me conocerás, que no se te olvide que tu padre trabaja para mi familia ¿está claro?

-Está claro – Eren bajó la mirada y se contuvo en grande por no responderle.

-Oye Levi… - Hanji intentó intervenir una vez más pero Levi la detuvo.

-Deberías irte, gracias por hacerle compañía pero a partir de aquí yo me hago cargo – ordenó. Hanji asintió, le envió una mirada discreta a Eren y con solo un movimiento de labios le dijo:

Hasta mañana

-¿Vas a cenar? – preguntó Eren cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la casa.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Te estaba esperando – sonrió. Levi arqueó una ceja.

-De acuerdo – respondió Levi sin mayor importancia al cuestionamiento anterior de Eren.

-¡Bien! Iré con Petra, le ayudaré a poner la mesa… – estaba por irse cuando su mano se vio sujeta por su esposo.

-Creí que había quedado claro – comenzó a decir sin soltar a Eren, esta vez lo hizo porque le pareció agradable, su piel era suave, como la de una chica – no quiero verte en la cocina con la servidumbre, métete bien eso en tu cabeza.

-No me hables como si fuera estúpido – frunció el seño.

-Deberías comportarte más como un adulto – le soltó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, rumbo a su dormitorio.

-Imbécil egoísta – murmuró Eren cuando le vio lo suficientemente lejos. Levi logró escucharlo pero decidió ignorarlo, era justo que se defendiera de vez en cuando, aunque lo hiciera cuando creía que no lo escuchaba. El chico era justo como Grisha se lo había descrito. Solo lo había visto una vez en la editorial, al principio le pareció un estúpido, un estúpido con lindo color de ojos. No creyó que ese encuentro le serviría en un futuro, incluso se atreve admitir que fue un poco amable con él cuando le pregunto por Grisha como si de un tipo cualquiera se tratara…Pero cuando su padre le insistió en que debía encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida y así poder heredar su empresa, vio la oportunidad que ese chico de ojos brillantes le había dado. Mintió diciendo que llevaban tiempo saliendo y que pronto se casarían, convenció (obligó) a Grisha de entregarle a su hijo, nadie además del señor Ackerman, él y ahora Eren sabían que necesitaba casarse para tener la empresa, y cuando Grisha accidentalmente choco contra su auto, vio su oportunidad. Eren tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba, solo que aún no llegaba a interesarle de esa manera, y tampoco se esforzaba por que sucediera, mientras Eren no le causara problemas podían llevar ese matrimonio en paz, y Levi tendría la empresa.

Cuando bajó a cenar, vio a aquel mocoso acomodando los cubiertos, mientras Petra servía los platos.

-Oi' Eren – Gritó. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio como el pobre se sobresaltaba.

-La cena esta lista – dijo él algo avergonzado.

Levi caminó a su lado y se sentó en su lugar, esperó a que Eren hiciera lo mismo y una vez hecho esto, comenzaron a comer en completo silencio. Eren esperaba que en un futuro, ese hombre a su lado le permitiera conocerle y así llevar una mejor relación, no quería seguir siendo tratado de esa forma por él, no le gustaba que le hiciera sentir tan mal cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, era como una mascota, solo se limitaba a obedecer, no tenía ni voz ni voto frente a Levi, lo que él decía era lo que hacía, estuviera o no de acuerdo; el anillo en su dedo anular era señal de eso, era como su correa, la correa que lo ataba a aquel hombre de penetrantes ojos grises.

**¿Que tal? ¿Se imaginaron alguna vez a Eren Ackerman? Yo se que si xD La verdad dude mucho sobre como debía apellidar a Levi, pensé y pensé, intercambie ideas con una amiga y al final...ambas creímos que sonaba Sexy "Eren Ackerman" además que será primordial que se emparente de algún modo con Mihogarcito (? Ella será muy importante en esta historia...**

**Por cierto, no tengo ningún problema con eso de "las posiciones" ya saben, Uke/Seme, tanto me gusta el Ereri como me gusta el Riren, digo al final son las mismas personas dándose amor ¬u¬ If you know what i mean...Pero debo admitir que Eren tiene "esonoseque" que lo hace ver tan Uke, que no me resistí y esto termino siendo un Riren. Aunque quizá si ando de buenas y me animo, en algún capitulo ponga un poco de Ereri.**

**Bueno...**

**Espero les haya gustado. Quiero decir que no estoy acostumbrada a narrar de esta forma, es la primera vez que lo hago. Por lo general siempre narra algún personaje, así que no soy muy buena, pero prometo mejorar conforme los capítulos avancen! *-***

**Acepto criticas y sugerencias...**

**Gracias :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Contenido: Un Levi falta de educación (?**

**Na! por ahora ninguna.**

**Notas al final del capitulo.**

* * *

**II**

**-Tropezar no es malo…-**

**~…encariñarte con la piedra sí~**

Antes de casarse, Eren era un chico que gustaba de salir con sus amigos, gustaba de ir al cine o simplemente perder el tiempo tonteando. Era cierto que también era muy terco y decidido, eso siempre le traía problemas con sus profesores o con sus mismos compañeros. Su madre muchas veces le había pedido que dejara eso a un lado y se comportara, pero eso era parte de él, no podía dejarlo así de fácil. De hecho, ese mismo carácter terco, le había traído problemas su primera semana como esposo de Levi. Y es que se había negado rotundamente a obedecerle. ¿Cómo fue que se rindió? No estaba seguro.

Levi y él se casaron un Lunes, muchas personas importantes estuvieron presentes, todos conocidos de Levi. De los conocidos de Eren, no había muchos, su familia, un grupo limitados de amigos, los más cercanos para ser exactos y ya. Solo eso le había permitido Levi. Durante su noche de bodas –si se le puede llamar así – Levi le llevó a aquella casa, que ahora sería su hogar. La sorpresa de Eren fue grande cuando se enteró que esa casa había permanecido sin dueño durante muchos años, y que Levi la había comprado solo por él. Atribuyo todo eso a que Levi quería hacer creer a todos que en verdad se amaban, tanto que fue capaz de comprar todo eso solo por ello.

La noche de ese lunes, Eren se negó rotundamente a dormir en la misma habitación que Levi, se negó y se negó, hasta el punto en que se encerró en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, no porque tuviera miedo a ser tocado por él, eso era lo de menos, eran esposos, ambos humanos, en algún momento tendrían la necesidad de estar juntos. Su negación se debió a aquella confesión de Levi, en donde le dejaba en claro que solo lo estaba utilizando, si quería utilizarlo le tendría que costar.

No salió de ahí durante dos días y Levi prohibió a todos sus empleados que le dieran de comer o beber. Al final, tumbado por el hambre y la sed salió. Petra fue quien le recibió y sirvió algo rico que comer. Esa fue la primera vez que habló con ella, le pareció una chica agradable y demasiado linda para ser una simple empleada. Fue ella misma quien le pidió comprendiera al joven Levi y le diera una oportunidad, fue por ella que termino aceptando su situación.

Esa noche, cuando se dispuso a por primera vez compartir la cama con alguien, Levi se encargo de que entendiera que si no le obedecía, su padre perdería su empleo.

Poco a poco y conforme la semana avanzó, se permitió conocer al verdadero Levi. No era para nada lo que en las revistas se veía. No era amable, educado, bondadoso, mucho menos comprensivo. Incluso Eren se había encargado de apodarle "imbécil egoísta" al mismo tiempo que Levi le llamaba "mocoso"

Y ahora a sus tres semanas de matrimonio sabía lo que debía esperar de su esposo.

Por lo general, Levi no estaba en la casa. Los únicos momentos en los que Eren le podía ver era entre comidas y los fines de semana, el resto del día o las horas sobrantes se la pasaba platicando con Petra, o Hanji. Sin embargo, cada momento que Levi pasaba dentro de esa casa era una completa tortura para el pequeño.

Levi le ignoraba por completo y cuando obtenía su atención era para recordarle lo mediocre que era y lo afortunado que debería sentirse al estar a su lado. Así que Eren prefería pasar el rato encerrado en el dormitorio o bien en el jardín leyendo, cualquier opción era buena para evitar las burlas de su esposo. Tampoco era como si no pudiera defenderse, ¡oh! claro que podía, pero no debía. Levi tenía el poder de destruir a su familia si así lo quería, y por su bien se mantenía callado ante cada desplante de este.

Se removió en la cama un poco. Era domingo y no pretendía levantarse temprano, aunque como lo había hecho su primer domingo en la casa, seguro Levi tan pronto saliera de ducharse, le obligaría a levantarse. Echó una mirada rápida a la puerta del baño y otra al despertador, no tardaba en salir. Cubrió con las sabanas hasta su rostro y esperó.

-¡Eren! – dos minutos habían pasado antes de que escuchara aquella seductora voz gritando su nombre. Bajó un poco las sabanas y por el rabillo de su ojo derecho le miró, sólo llevaba una toalla en la cintura, una toalla que se comenzaba a quitar. Se levantó cual resorte y antes de que Levi dijera algo más, entró al baño y cerró. ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre al cambiarse frente a él? No es que le molestara, estaba seguro que lo hacía cada mañana antes de irse a trabajar, pero una cosa era que lo hiciera cuando estaba durmiendo y otra cuando estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aunque a decir verdad, para Eren no estaba nada mal, Levi tenía un muy bien trabajado cuerpo, su abdomen y sus brazos se veían fuertes, no podía decir lo mismo de sus piernas, porque nunca le había visto por completo desnudo, aunque cuando usaba vaqueros algo ajustados daban una muy buena impresión.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que comenzaba a tomar interés en el cuerpo de su nada amoroso esposo.

Por otro lado, a Levi le pareció muy divertida la acción de su mocoso, no es como si quisiera hacerle algo, llevaba cambiándose de esa forma durante mucho tiempo que no le pareció que a Eren le importaría. ¡Claro! Era hombre y como todo hombre tenía sus "necesidades" pero llevaba años sin tocar a alguien, que aguantar otro poco, hasta que ese mocoso suyo cediera, no significaba nada.

Terminó de cambiarse y antes de salir del dormitorio, tocó la puerta del baño. Cuando Eren le respondió, no necesito ser un genio para saber que posiblemente el pobre mocoso se había sobresaltado.

-Termina pronto, iremos a casa de mis padres – le informó.

Eren se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviado de no haber escuchado lo que se imaginaba. Por extraño que sonora él espera un Habré la puerta, entraré contigo y al no recibirlo se había sentido aliviado y hasta un poco decepcionado. Tomó un baño rápido, buscó sus ropas sintiéndose afortunado de que Levi ya no estuviera en el dormitorio y luego bajó a desayunar.

Lo primero que vio tan pronto su pie izquierdo toco el lugar del comedor fue a un muy furioso Levi y a una muy tímida Petra siendo reprimida. Se acercó con cautela.

-Petra, ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Levi, refiriéndose a lo que había en su plato: Huevos, tocino y un pan tostado bañado en mermelada de uva.

-El desayuno – respondió ella.

-¿Desayuno? – Preguntó casi gritando - ¡No, no lo es! – se levantó, Eren se tensó, algo malo venía con esto, y termino por confirmarlo cuando Levi aventó su periódico al piso y devolvió groseramente el plato a Petra, provocando que ella trastabillara y en un mal movimiento dejará caer el plato.

-Cuando me consigas algo decente que comer, estaré en mi despacho – sin más se alejó.

Así era realmente su esposo, desinteresado, orgulloso, grosero, no se preocupaba por nadie más que él mismo, un hombre cruel y sin sentimientos. Quienes le conocían lo sabían bien, quizá en las revistas y frente a los demás podría ser todo lo amable que quisiera, pero en su casa y con aquellos que le habían tratado más de una vez era todo un imbécil, esto según la perspectiva de Eren; quien después de su asombro se acercó a Petra y ayudó a recoger la comida desperdiciada y los trozos del plato.

-Por favor joven Eren, déjeme recogerlo sola – Petra tomó la suave mano de Eren y sin mirarle la aparto.

Eren sonrió con tristeza, luego acarició su rostro. – Esta bien, yo creo que lo que cocinas es delicioso.

-Odia lo dulce, lo sé y aún así embarre de mermelada su desayuno – confesó. A Eren le pareció ridículo que por algo como eso, él hubiese reaccionado así. Había mejores formas de pedir otros alimentos, no tenía porque gritar, mucho menos hacer sentir mal a los demás.

-Creo que es un Idiota – Soltó Eren quien después de eso rió. Petra reprimió su sonrisa.

Y tan pronto terminaron de hacer lo que hacían, Levi volvió a aparecer.

-Eren, sube al auto, enseguida iré – ordenó Levi.

Eren asintió y pasó a retirarse del comedor, aunque sin comer nada realmente. Llegó hasta aquel elegante convertible y se subió del lado del copiloto, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando su esposo apareció para poner en marcha el auto.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Ackerman, la primera persona en recibirlos o más bien dicho en recibir a Eren fue Mikasa, esta corrió hasta él para abrazarle y preguntarle cómo había estado, pero ese intento se vio detenido por Levi, quien tan pronto vio las intenciones de su molesta hermana, tomó a Eren por la cintura atrayéndolo hacía sí.

-Eres molesto – susurró Mikasa únicamente para que Levi le escuchara.

Levi a su vez atrajo más hacía sí a Eren, provocando un sonrojo en este ante la mirada indiscreta del matrimonio Ackerman.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir – El señor Ackerman bajó los escalones de entrada y saludó a su hijo mayor, luego saludó a Eren y este a su vez se sintió miserable. Ese hombre había sido el mejor amigo de su padre durante años, el que ahora le engañara fingiendo conocer y amar a Levi, no le era muy agradable.

-¡Tch! Como sea – Levi desvió la mirada, no le era muy agradable el estar con su padre, mucho menos con la molesta de Mikasa y su madre. No importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado desde que su madre había muerto y su padre retomado su vida, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de llamar a aquellas dos "familia".

-Deberíamos pasar al jardín, ahí platicaremos a gusto – invitó la hermosa señora Ackerman, sonriendo a Levi y a su yerno.

Levi tomó a Eren de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos camino hacia el interior. Mikasa solo le envió una mirada de odio y rencor, a Levi le divirtió. Al parecer no solo conseguiría la empresa con ese matrimonio, sino que también conseguiría molestar un poco a su odiosa hermana.

La charla parecía agradable, no se tocaban otros temas que no fueran el programa de televisión de la noche pasada o la divertida fiesta de matrimonio que habían tenido Levi y Eren, sin embargo algo tuvo que arruinar tan agradable ambiente. La ambición de Levi se había hecho presente cuando en un arrebato le había exigido a su padre, le nombrara presidente de la Editorial Ackerman. Ellos tenían un trato, Levi se casaba y tendría la presidencia, pero hasta ahora no veía que su padre cumpliera su parte, tampoco es que en verdad le importara poseer todo eso, lo único que quería conseguir con eso era molestar a su padre, solo eso, nada más. ¡Oh! Pero el señor Ackerman no se quedaba atrás, él sabía que Levi bien podía haberlo estado engañando con eso del matrimonio (y a decir verdad no se equivocaba) así que apartándolo de los demás, le informó que tenía que demostrar que ese matrimonio era verdadero, un año, un año le daba para convencerlo de que en verdad amaba al hijo de su mejor amigo y que este le correspondía igual.

Levi estaba más que molesto, no precisamente por lo que su padre le había dicho, si no por su desconfianza. Habían convivido durante años ¿Cómo es que no le conocía? Levi era esa clase de persona que odiaba compartir sus cosas, una vez que tomaba algo era para jamás soltarlo, así estuviera roto o defectuoso, al igual que un adolescente en negación de regalar sus juguetes, así era Levi. Esa misma situación aplicaba con Eren, él le había tomado y así pasara toda su jodida vida en abstinencia NUNCA le dejaría ir, era suyo, lo había sido desde el mismo instante en el que lo presentó ante todos como su prometido. El que su padre creyera que tan pronto tomara la presidencia dejaría a Eren, le irritaba.

-Eren, nos vamos – tomó de la mano de Eren y con un brusco movimiento lo arrebató de las manos de Mikasa. El pobre estaba más que asustado, Levi estaba furioso y no estaba seguro del por qué.

Con una sonrisa avergonzada se despidió de sus suegros y de Mikasa. Levi no se molesto por hacerlo, llegó a su auto y metió a Eren.

-¿Puedo preguntar que pasó? – se atrevió a preguntar Eren cuando el auto se puso en marcha.

-¡Ya lo estas haciendo, imbécil! – atacó Levi. Cuando estaba molesto terminaba soltando más groserías de las habituales y sin querer hería un poco a Eren.

Eren entendió que no podía preguntar, volvió la mirada hacia la ventada y cerró la boca. No quería ser tratado como un idiota de nuevo y prefirió mantenerse callado durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa.

Llegaron a su hogar, Levi estaciono el auto y sin esperar a que Eren se bajara se adentro a la casa, no miró, ni habló con Hanji, quien les esperaba en el vestíbulo. Eren bajó lentamente, su esposo estaba molesto, en momentos como estos él prefería alejarse, una cosa era que le insultara y otra que le golpeara, no estaba seguro si Levi sería capaz de eso pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Se acercó a Hanji y luego de saludarla e invitarle una bebida ambos pasaron a la cocina.

-¿Qué le ha pasado hoy al enano? – pregunto Hanji mientras tomaba una de las galletas que Petra había puesto para ellos.

-No lo sé – Mintió Eren. Él sabía muy bien que probablemente su padre le había puesto otra condición para tener la empresa, después de haber exigido su lugar como presidente y que su padre lo alejara de la mesa, lo dedujo.

Hanji le miró, supo que mentía, cada vez que lo hacía sus orejas se tornaban rojas y eso era algo difícil de ocultar, Mikasa le había contado de aquel minúsculo detalle y se lo agradecía, aún así no insistió en preguntar, ya le sacaría la verdad a su molesto y enano mejor amigo.

-Dime Eren, ¿has visto a tu familia estos últimos días? – Hanji preguntó con la intensión de cambiar de tema. Ella sabía que Levi tenía cierto complejo con eso de las clases sociales, pero no le creía capaz de prohibirle a Eren el ver a su familia ¿o sí?

Eren por su parte se retorció en su silla. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el día de su boda y durante esos días no les había visto ni la sombra a sus padres. Los extrañaba, claro que sí. Pero Levi no le permitía salir de casa, no sin él, y él, odiaba el "pobre barrio" – como solía llamarlo – de donde Eren venía.

-¡Claro que lo ha hecho! – se escuchó a sus espaldas. Era Levi y su increíble habilidad para mentir sin titubear. Eren sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando su esposo posó sus frías manos en sus hombros, para traerlo hacía sí y besarlo. Ese era el único toque que ambos se permitían, además de los abrazos y las tomadas de manos, claro que todo eso únicamente lo hacían frente a las demás personas, cuando sólo se trataba de ellos dos, ni se molestaban en mirarse.

El beso habrá durado aproximadamente treinta segundos, treinta segundos que le fueron suficientes a Eren para recordar la primera vez que sus labios habían sido usurpados por los finos y delgados del azabache. Había sido durante la fiesta de compromiso, recién acababan de brindar cuando todos en ovación les pidieron que se besaran. Para Levi no hubo problema, para Eren fue incomodo, no es que nunca hubiera besado a alguien, lo había hecho pero ya hace mucho tiempo, su primer y único beso había sido dado a los quince años, a la persona menos esperada: Mikasa. No es que se sintiera atraído por ella, si la muchacha era linda y muy lista, pero ese no había sido el principal motivo para hacerlo, la verdad era que ambos estaban hartos de que sus amigos se burlaran de ellos por nunca haber besado a alguien, todos hablaban de lo genial que se sentía y sugerían que deberían intentarlo. Fue durante su hora de estudio, ambos estaban en la biblioteca, completamente solos y entonces Mikasa lo propuso, con el único fin de probar si realmente era una cosa genial, Eren terminó aceptando…No fue nada del otro mundo, únicamente una unión de labios y un intercambio de gérmenes, lo habían descrito ambos, aún así era algo vergonzoso y cálido, habían admitido frente a sus amigos. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que ambos pudieran verse a la cara nuevamente sin sentir vergüenza.

Ahora eso había quedado en el pasado. Mikasa seguía siendo su amiga y se sentía agradecido por ello, aquel beso quedaba en sus memorias, dentro de un baúl cerrado con llave.

Cuando sus labios se vieron libres, volvió a la realidad. Miró fijamente esos ojos grises y les regaló una sonrisa, por muy extraño que le pareciera, Levi solía ser muy cálido cuando le besaba ó abrazaba. Le agradaba de esa forma. Levi se estremeció al notar como aquella sonrisa y esos ojos poseedores de un color único le hacía olvidar sus problemas, el chico era lindo después de todo.

Hanji sonrió en su sitio. Quizá Levi sabía ocultar sus sentimientos, pero eso no funcionaba con ella. Sin quererlo había notado como la mirada de ese enano se ilumina ante la inocente sonrisa de Eren.

* * *

**Este capitulo estuvo listo mucho antes de que me lo pudiera imaginar :3, estuve pensando en ello y creo que subiré un capitulo entre en fin de semana, ya sea sábado o domingo, y quizá como ahora, si el capitulo esta antes y yo estoy de buenas lo suba entre semana.**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta Eren y Levi llevan durmiendo tres semanas en la misma cama. ¡DIOS MIO! ¿como soportan eso? (9°-°)9 Tatakae Eren! Levi te amará.**

**También le di amor a Mihogarcito, un besito nada más :* xD les dije que ella será importante en esto, el punto clave del matrimonio de Levi, ella y Hanji. Quiero aclarar que no la pondré como una loca sobre protectora! ¬¬ solo como una preocupada amiga.**

**Y bueno, una disculpa si ven algún error ortográfico, lo revise y lo revise, pero al final algo debió escaparse. Oh! también gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, sinceramente cuando idee esto, no creí que tendría tan buen recibimiento, eso me anima a seguirlo. Conteste algunos reviews, ya saben hay algunos que no se pueden responder, pero los leí, lo digo de veras!, los leí y me emocione mucho cuando note que esto me daba resultados **

**Acepto de todo, dudas, sugerencias, etc. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertencen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**III**

**-Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida…-**

**~…siempre abrazarte con ternura~**

Se encontraba tranquilo dentro de la biblioteca, tomaba un poco de té al mismo tiempo que leía el libro que Levi le había comprado. Todo parecía estar tranquilo. Hace ya un rato que Levi y Hanji se habían encerrado en el despacho para tratar asuntos de trabajo; Petra preparaba la comida y los demás empleados estaban cumpliendo con su deber.

Eren podría haber jurado que sería el día más tranquilo desde que había llegado a esa casa; Levi había decidido pasar el día ahí, y hasta ahora no le había faltado al respeto en ningún sentido, incluso en el desayuno habían mantenido una pequeña platica, muy amena, apenas y se habían saludado, pero eso significaba un gran paso para Eren. Por supuesto, era un día demasiado tranquilo como para que fuera real, apenas había dado un sorbo a su té, cuando la potente voz de Levi se había hecho resonar por cada rincón de la casa, seguido de la voz de Hanji. Estaban discutiendo, Eren lo supo y su subconsciente le pidió un millón de veces que no fuera, que se quedara ahí, en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, pero Eren era una persona muy curiosa y aunque sabía que no podía esperar algo bueno de un Levi enfadado, se atrevió a abrir la puerta y ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Eres la asistente más inepta que he tenido! – Levi caminaba con una velocidad sorprendente hasta la puerta. Hanji era jalada por él – Te pedí que no aceptaras ninguna entrevista hasta que yo lo aprobara.

-¡Pero lo aprobaste! – se defendió Hanji.

Levi giró sobre sus talones y jalando el cuello de la camisa de Hanji, le asesino con la mirada.

-¡No! Específicamente te dije "No hagas nada, no estoy seguro" – la soltó con un ligero empujón – Esto arruina todo – escupió.

-¡Todo lo que haces se arruina de todas formas! – Gritó Hanji.

Eren estaba atónito por aquella escena. Era normal ver de tan mal humor a Levi, pero no lo era de Hanji. Esta era la primera vez para Eren que le veía debatirle tan seriamente algo a su esposo, por lo general siempre que lo contradecía era por medio de burlas o con malos chistes, nunca de esa forma.

Levi se llevó el cabello hacía atrás y soltó un risa nerviosa. Las palabras de Hanji le dolieron, ¡Oh sí! Vaya que le dolieron. Su semblante furioso ya no estaba e intentaba ocultar sus nervios en esa sonrisa burlona, era un mal hábito en él. Los que le conocían sabían perfectamente que cuando él sonreí de esa manera, era porque habían ganado la discusión y él jamás lo admitiría. Hanji no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Intentó disculparse, pero fue demasiado tarde, el pequeño ya la llevaba por el cuello dispuesto a correrla de su casa.

-¡Solo lárgate! – murmuró para después azotar la puerta en su narices.

Hanji, del otro lado de la puerta se dejó caer al piso. Estaba furiosa. El maldito enano había aprobado la entrevista ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar? Lo peor de todo es que ahora la culpaba a ella. Lo único que lamentaba era tener que dejar ese lobo furioso con tan tiernos corderitos.

-¡Agr! – jaló sus cabellos – ¡Que le den! Yo me largo – y así maldiciendo a gritos a Levi subió a su auto y se alejó del lugar.

Por otro lado Eren estaba completamente inmóvil. Levi estaba recargado de una de las mesas de adorno, intentando calmarse; se conocía perfectamente y sabía que justo ahora quien sea que se atravesara en su camino sería el receptor de toda esa furia. Para muy mala suerte de ambos, Eren era el único en el vestíbulo, el pobre no se movía y sólo le miraba con curiosidad, debatiéndose entre acercarse o alejarse. Levi no quería lastimarlo, mucho menos gritarle y la única forma que se le ocurrió para que él se fuera del lugar fue eso último, gritarle:

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?!

El pobre de Eren dio un respingo al escuchar tan fuertes palabras de su esposo.

-N-Nada.

Se giró sobre su sitio, dispuesto a volver a la biblioteca. Pero apenas dio un paso, su cuerpo pasó a golpear ligeramente el mueble que sostenía aquel jarrón francés que Levi había comprado recientemente. Eren apretó los ojos y tras escuchar como el jarrón se rompía, volvió la vista a Levi.

-¡Idiota! – gritó. Eso había sido todo, ahora Eren era un frasco que Levi se encargaría de llenar con malas palabras.

Eren se encogió de hombros y sólo cuando Levi estuvo frente a él se permitió temblar. –Yo…fue un accidente.

En ese momento Eren se arrepintió de no haberse hecho caso, debía de haberse quedado en la biblioteca. Seguramente ahora se encontraría en paz, sentado en el pequeño sillón café que iba a juego con el lugar, leyendo aquel libro, tomando su dulce té, a la vez que la _sinfonía n°40 de Mozart_ sonaba; Y no ahí, encogido, temeroso, a punto de ser asesinado por el hombre furioso frente a él.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Tratas de decirme que ser idiota es un accidente? – Le retó Levi sin bajar la voz.

-¿Ah? – Eren se mostró ofendido. Si había algo que odiaba, ese algo era que le llamarán idiota. Lo había odiado desde la primera vez que había sido llamado así; por otro idiota llamado Jean. Aquel idiota que había conocido en secundaria y que sin motivo alguno había comenzado a atacarlo y ofenderlo, recordándole todo el tiempo que había heredado las facciones de su madre, así es, el muy imbécil siempre le tachaba de chica, y más razón le había dado cuando este se había enterado de su boda con Levi. Tampoco es como si le importara, Eren nunca se había debatido su sexualidad, si bien, hasta el momento únicamente se había sentido atraído por chicas, nunca había salido con ninguna, y cuando había conocido a Levi, le había parecido muy atractivo, quitando el mal genio, posiblemente (desde el punto de vista de Eren) sería el marido perfecto.

-¡Eres igual de idiota que tu padre! – escupió mientras miraba con recelo de arriba abajo a su mocoso, Eren se había quedado callado, mirando hacia la nada, haciendo que la furia de Levi sólo aumentara.

-¡No es necesario que ofendas a las personas de esa manera! – Lo había decidió ya, su actitud hasta este momento había sido completamente sumisa, él sabía que una mala actitud podría llevar al despido de su padre, pero hasta ahora Levi seguía trabajando para el señor Ackerman y mientras el señor Ackerman fuera el presidente, el empleo de su padre no se perdería, por lo menos no por culpa de un capricho; Hanji se lo había dicho tan pronto le había sacado la verdad a Levi, ahora ella sabía lo que había realmente detrás de ese matrimonio y sólo cuando Levi no estaba cerca se atrevía a aconsejar a Eren. Justo ahora Eren se sentía agradecido por eso, de no habérselo dicho, nunca se hubiera atrevido a defenderse.

Levi pareció no creerlo, por lo general Eren hubiera bajado el rostro y temblado de miedo. Pero este no era el caso, el mocoso le estaba retando con la mirada, la determinación estaba dibujada en esas brillantes esmeraldas.

-¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto costó esto?! – gritó una vez más, quería verlo llorar, quería desquitarse y al no ver a nadie más cerca, ese mocoso sería el receptor de toda esa furia. Deseaba contenerse y dejar de gritarle pero no podía, una vez que empezaba no podía parar - ¡No, no la tienes! ¿Qué idea puede tener un idiota como tú?

-¡Me llamas idiota a mí, cuando tu eres el único que se comporta como uno! – Iba a morir, seguramente iba a morir después de esto, pero no le importaba, justo ahora tenía un valor que quien sabe de dónde había salido y no dudaría en desperdiciarlo – ¡Si tan importante es esa mierda sólo compra otra y ya!

-¡Tú, mocoso de mierda! – el tiempo en la bomba Levi se acabó, explotó, ya no estaba molesto, lo que le seguía de molesto era ahora lo que invadía a Levi. Sus sentidos le habían abandonado y en menos de un segundo un puño estaba por estamparse en el aniñado rostro de Eren, quien por impulso no hizo más que apretar los parpados y esperar el impacto.

Nunca llegó.

-¡Joven Levi! – Petra llegó a salvar el día; ella había escuchado los gritos desde la cocina, pero a estas alturas ella sabía que cuando algo así pasaba, tenía que hacerse oídos sordos e ignorar el momento, pero cuando los gritos se había vuelto más bruscos y la voz de Hanji ya no se escuchaba, un terrible pensamiento surco su mente: Eren. Se sintió agradecida al llegar justo en el momento, Levi estaba a escasos segundos de estampar un furioso y al parecer muy fuerte puño en la cara de Eren. Levi también se sintió agradecido de que ella hubiera aparecido – aunque jamás lo admitiría – sus sentidos habían vuelto y ahora miraba a un Eren que se cagaba del miedo frente a él.

Por su parte Eren temblaba, cualquier rastro de determinación o ápice de autoestima que podría haber pretendido tener, se fue y no luchó por recuperarlo, eso era todo. Si no le temía a Levi, esto había sido más que suficiente para que lo hiciera. Como un perro con la cola entre las patas se dejó acunar en los brazos de Petra, quien al instante acarició su cabello.

-¡Tch!

Levi desvió la mirada y a zancadas se retiro del lugar para volver a encerrarse en su despacho. No lograba comprender por qué al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su mocoso, le dolía tanto. Quería disculparse pero eso no era algo propio de él, seguramente si lo hacía se burlaría o lo mandaría a la mierda; se sentía intranquilo y a la vez un completo imbécil.

No quería que Eren le temiera.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

El temor que había embriagado a Eren tan pronto había conocido la verdadera forma de ser de su esposo, había estado a escasos segundos de hacerse realidad. De no haber sido por Petra, Levi le habría tocado y no de una forma agradable. Y ahora cómo por instinto, estaba evitándolo. Durante la comida se había negado a compartir la mesa con él, lo mismo había pasado cuando él le mando a traer a su despacho, caminaba por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa escondiéndose, temiendo en algún momento toparse con él.

Ahora se encontraba en la cocina, él único lugar que sabía, Levi no tocaría ni de chiste.

-Toma – Petra acercó un poco de chocolate caliente. La tarde había llegado y con ella un frío viento, era muy posible que lloviera pronto. Eren tomó la taza entre sus manos y con un soplido alejó el humo que salía de esta. Luego sorbió.

-Por favor, disculpalo - habló nuevamente Petra.

Eren se atrevió a ignorar sus palabras por algunos minutos, se mantuvo callado y después de pensar un poco las coas y soltar un largo suspiro, preguntó:

-¿Siempre ha sido así? – dejó la taza en la barra y miró fijamente aquellos dulces ojos. Se había prometido llevarse bien con Levi, esto por supuesto cambiaba un poco las cosas, pero no quería rendirse, después de todo Levi seguía siendo su esposo y el hombre con el que compartiría su vida hasta el final, y si quería seguir intentándolo, tenía que hallar respuestas a todas sus dudas, y la única persona que podía dárselas en ese momento era Petra.

Ella por su parte soltó un suspiro, el ver a Eren de alguna modo le hacía sentir que debía protegerlo, quería tomarlo de la mano y decirle que se fuera, pero algo más en su interior le decía que él podría ser la única persona que salvaría a Levi de él mismo.

-Tenemos casi la misma edad – comenzó a relatar –; soy una año menor que él. Lo conocí a causa de mi madre, ella ha trabajado para los Ackerman desde muy joven, vivía con ella en la mansión Ackerman y desde que recuerdo él siempre fue algo solitario y serio, tenía muy pocos amigos, pero los tenía. En ese entonces él no tenía esos complejos, ni se dejaba guiar por las apariencias; su madre fue quien le enseño a no juzgar nunca de esa forma a las personas, y su muerte fue quien lo cambio – el rostro de Petra se torno melancólico, esto era algo que no debía de contar ella, lo sabía y quizá Levi la mataría cuando se enterara, pero como siempre, ahí estaba, arriesgando el cuello por verle feliz, a él y a Eren – tenía ocho años cuando todo paso; su madre era mujer fuerte y amable, ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, eso mismo la llevó a contraer una grave enfermedad, enfermedad misma que la llevó a la muerte... Ahí fue dónde surgió ese completo, él cree que la suciedad en la que vivían las personas fue la culpable de que su madre muriera. Las cosas sólo empeoraron cuando a tan sólo unos meses su padre se volvió a casar y casi al instante su nueva esposa se embarazo.

-Mikasa – susurró Eren. Él sabía, por palabras de ella que Levi era su medio hermano, pero no sabía la historia detrás de esto, ahora lograba comprender el por qué ambos no podían verse ni en pintura. Levi estaba resentido con ella, y ella probablemente lo estaba con él por qué jamás le mostró afecto.

Petra asintió y con una sonrisa Eren la invitó a que continuara.

-Fue ahí cuando se volvió la persona que es; mal educado y grosero. Sus amigos pronto se alejaron de él, a excepción de la señorita Hanji y el novio de la misma. Vinieron sus obsesiones entonces – dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que cada lugar y rincón debía estar completamente limpio y perfecto, si él tenía que estar ahí –, las clases sociales comenzaron a importar, sus sentimientos se perdieron y lo único importante en su vida se volvió él.

Eren tomó nuevamente la taza con chocolate, asimilaba cada palabra de Petra, tratando de imaginar el dolor que Levi debió sentir al perder a su madre. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo de sólo pensar en que su madre muriera. Miró el ahora frió liquido en su taza y entonces lo decidió.

Él ayudaría a Levi a olvidar su pasado, le enseñaría que hay cosas buenas; su propósito ahora era hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

* * *

**¿Que puedo decir? Me costó bastante terminar este capitulo. Lo hice y deshice un sinfín de veces, pero al final quedo como yo lo quería UvU. ¡Es verdad! Sudé la gota gorda (? con este capitulo, lo digo deberás.**

**Por cierto si hacemos cuentas, Mihogarcito tiene 16 añotes xD. También Hanji tiene novio ¿quien creen que es?**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus tan lindos reviews *-* yuki yume19, apple-allgy, GO GO POWER CHARLIEE, ZakuryMinashiro, Chibi Taiga, Shiro-chan Okamura Rivaille y los demás (ewe)en verdad me emociona y motiva. He leído todos y cada uno.**

**Esto responderá a algunos: ¡Claro que seguiré la historia! No soy de las personas que dejan las cosas a medias, así este fic termine más abandonado que un desierto (aunque no espero que lo haga) lo termino porque lo termino -**

**De nuevo, revise y revise la ortografía pero nada es perfecto (? algo debió pasarse, me disculpo si así fue. Aunque debo admitir que me emocione y me sentí realmente alagada cuando Shiro-chan Okamura Rivaille alago mi ortografía *-* Gracias por eso C:**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas? ¿Algo, lo que sea? xD**

**Nos vemos tan pronto este el siguiente capitulo :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final**

* * *

**IV**

**-Mañana quizás esta tormenta tenga sentido…-**

**~…Estoy más roto de lo que tú crees~**

El viento soplaba bruscamente, las copas de los arboles se mecían de un lado a otro, la tierra recibía cada gota de lluvia cómo si en todo este tiempo hubiera estado extrañando el gris del cielo. A Eren siempre le había asustado la lluvia, quizá un trauma del pasado, quizá simple idea suya, pero días como estos le aterraban.

-¿Crees que este mejor? – preguntó Eren, mientras fijaba su vista en las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por la puerta de cristal que dividía la cocina y el patio trasero. Llevaba ya varias horas dentro de la cocina, y durante todo ese tiempo no había sabido nada de Levi; Petra había ido, ya hace un rato, a preguntarle si debía hacer la cena, pero volvió sin respuesta. A Eren le preocupaba eso, no conocía mucho de la vida y gustos de Levi, todo lo que sabía o se lo decía Petra o le aprendía él solo, al ver sus comportamientos. Una de las cosas que aprendió de su esposo, es que él realmente odiaba perderse alguna comida.

Petra sonrió y le miró de reojo. Era la quinta vez que Eren preguntaba por él desde que la lluvia se había soltado. Por lo que ella podría apreciar intentaba fingir su preocupación, pero entre más fuerte era la lluvia, más notoria era. Tomó un par de tazas y vertió en ellas un poco de chocolate, lo calentó en el horno de microondas y luego la puso frente a Eren.

-¿Por qué no le haces compañía? – sugirió.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos. Miró fijamente a Petra y se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando. Tragó saliva y en su mente los pros y los contras comenzaron a enumerarse.

-Creí que odiaba lo dulce – Eren se levantó del banquillo y tomó la charola sobre la barra. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero no quería pasar una noche cómo esa solo, y Petra se iría a dormir pronto, así que su única opción era Levi, su esposo.

-Y lo odia – masculló la chica.

Eren creyó que se estaba burlando, que en realidad lo odiaba y que lo estaba enviando a su muerte segura.

-Pero estoy segura que si se lo pides lo beberá – Petra jaló el nudo que ataba su mandil, luego de quitárselo soltó su cabello –. Es tarde, iré al cuarto de servicio – se dio la vuelta e ignorando el miedo de Eren por quedarse solo, se perdió entre los pasillos.

Eren se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos más, el cielo le regalo un muy fuerte trueno que lo hizo reaccionar para que avanzará hasta el despacho. Comenzó a caminar. La casa lucía mucho más grande y solitaria de ese modo, su aspecto victoriano también le daba un aspecto algo lúgubre y el que estuviera a las fueras de la ciudad, sin molestos vecinos y escondida entre grandes árboles, le hizo sentir a Eren que estaba en una verdadera película de terror. Soltó un suspiro y al pasar por el reloj _tic-tac_ – cómo lo llamaba él – miró la hora; apenas las once. El cielo le regalo otro trueno, esta vez mordió su labio e hizo un esfuerzo por no tirar la charola y salir corriendo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, aliviado de ya no tener que estar solo y justo cuando se disponía a tocar, esta se abrió.

Levi estaba frente a él, mirándolo con indiferencia. – Así que aquí estas – ironizó.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Eren se sintió tranquilo; ya no estaría solo. Dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara y dijo: - Pasemos la noche juntos – movió la charola en sus manos para que esta se hiciera notar.

Levi levantó una ceja, hace apenas unas horas ese mocoso le evitaba y ahora venía con un plato de galletas y chocolate caliente, ofreciéndole pasar la noche juntos.

Eren se movió incomodo al no recibir respuesta. No quería estar solo esa noche, tenía que convencer a Levi.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? ¿En que sentido? – se burló seductoramente Levi al darse cuenta de la incomodidad del otro. Sabía que Eren no le había dado otro sentido a sus palabras, pero divertirse un poco con él, no sonaba mal.

Por su parte Eren se sonrojó hasta las orejas al notar – gracias al comentario de Levi – el doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Yo…no…verás – comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Quieres que nos reconciliemos? – Eren ladeó la cabeza y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento de Levi sobre su oreja –, bien, hagámoslo como todo matrimonio debe hacerlo –Levi tomó la charola, la colocó sobre un mueble y sin avisar jaló a Eren de la mano, aventándole contra el diván de cuero negro que había ahí.

Eren se encontraba sin palabras. La habitación se encontraba completamente oscura, la única luz ahí dentro era la de la chimenea y esa misma luz le permitió ver perfectamente cómo Levi se desanudaba el pañuelo blanco que siempre traía consigo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse producto del miedo.

-¡Espera, Levi! – intentó levantarse pero al instante el pelinegro tomó sus manos llevándolas sobre su cabeza. – L-Levi – gimió cuando la húmeda lengua de su esposo pasó por su cuello.

-¿No te gusta? – preguntó el azabache mientras continuaba lamiendo aquella dulce piel.

Eren buscaba una forma de zafarse de esto. Era algo completamente nuevo para él; sabía de las relaciones, tenía idea de que era el sexo, pero nunca lo había practicado, ni siquiera con una chica. El sentir la forma en que Levi comenzaba a tocarlo le provocaba deseo, lujuria, pero sobre todo miedo.

Había leído hace un tiempo sobre las relaciones entre chicos. Sabía cómo ambos consumaban el acto y no le fue muy difícil saber desde el principio, por la actitud dominante de Levi, que él sería el de abajo, a pesar de que Levi era diez centímetros más bajo que él.

-Chocolate – susurró. Levi levantó el rostro incrédulo ante la palabra fuera del acto de Eren – Primero bebamos el chocolate – logró articular al tiempo que su respiración volvía a ser normal.

Levi soltó las manos del chico y se llevó una suya a la boca para evitar reírse de Eren. Estuvo a punto de retirarse pero decidió que aún podía divertirse otro poco.

-¡Oh, Eren! – Acercó su rostro al increíblemente sonrojado del mocoso – tienes unas ideas bastante extrañas para ser virgen; juguemos con el chocolate si es lo que quieres – murmuró sobre los labios del chico.

-N-No – la situación a Eren le comenzaba a ser agradable, aquel apenas formado bulto en sus pantalones se lo decía, pero aún tenía miedo, sabía que eso dolería y no estaba listo para algo así – …me…malentiendas a propósito – logró articular.

-Seré amable – Eren pudo sentir aquella cálida respiración chocando nuevamente contra sus labios. Su estomago se encogió y unas ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de él. Levi levantó la vista, topándose con aquellos orbes de extraño color, llenos de deseo.

Pronto esto dejó de ser un juego.

Eren comenzó a sentir cómo cada vez más el aliento de su esposo se acercaba a él, se sintió soñar y sólo fue consiente hasta que sus labios se rozaron ligeramente. Su corazón dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, Levi le estaba besando, sin personas alrededor, sin nadie con quien fingir. ¡Levi le estaba besando! primero suave y lento, pronto brusco y salvaje. No era la primera vez que se besaban pero era la primera vez que una revolución en el interior de Eren se desataba. Sentía su cuerpo arder, el miedo estaba comenzando a desaparecer y lo único que quería ahora era seguir besando a Levi.

Levi había sido consciente de sus actos desde el principio, sólo quería divertirse, jugar con el virgen de su esposo, pero algo se le había ido de las manos. Con cada segundo que pasaba tocando el cuerpo de su esposo, su deseo aumentaba, su hambre de él se hacía mayor, quería comerlo a besos, abrazarlo, quería marcar cada parte de él, escucharlo gemir su nombre, sentirlo aferrado a su espalda, y que mientras hiciera todo eso no quitara esa puta sonrisa tan perfecta que poseía. Pero era Eren, no podía avanzar tan rápido, era difícil. Aún recordaba la primera noche que durmieron juntos, Eren prácticamente se le había hincado implorando que no fuera muy brusco, y casi le besaba la mano cuando le dijo que no lo tocaría; una escena bastante graciosa pero como era típico de Levi, no se había permitido reír.

Lamió un poco los labios de Eren y este al instante abrió un poco más su boca, Levi succionó un poco su labio inferior, que estaba al alcance de los suyos. Su lengua tocó el labio superior de Eren, haciendo mayor el deseo del mocoso, quien le abrió el paso completo hacia su cavidad. Tan pronto Eren sintió la lengua de su compañero dentro de su boca le buscó con la suya, ambas lenguas comenzaron a mezclarse dulcemente, aunque Eren aún era un torpe para esto. Levi tomó de su boca una última vez y se separó con cuidado, dando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y luego en su mejilla. Eren le miró perplejo, eso lejos de relajarlo le molestaba, quería que Levi continuara pero era muy vergonzoso cómo para pedírselo, miró fijamente aquella filosa y penetrante mirada y le regalo una sonrisa, la sonrisa más sincera que pudo haber tenido jamás.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser un inmaduro de mierda? – soltó para sorpresa de Levi y para suya también.

-¿Qué paso con el sumiso Eren, me agrada más? – preguntó Levi burlón.

-Bebamos el chocolate y te diré a donde fue – respondió.

Levi se levantó de Eren y acercó la charola hasta la mesita que hacia juego con la sala. Eren aprovechó que su cuerpo estuvo libre y se sentó apropiadamente.

-A ti te agrada que yo sea sumiso; a mí me agrada que tú seas amable – Levi le entregó una taza, tomó la suya y se sentó a su lado dispuesto a escuchar lo que su mocoso estaba por pedir – hagamos esto: Yo te obedezco, sólo si tú eres amable.

Levi le miró incrédulo, cruzó sus piernas y dio un sorbo.

_"__Demasiado dulce"_ pensó. Luego fríamente dijo: - De acuerdo.

Eso era todo. Levi dejó la taza de nuevo en la charola y se dispuso a irse, Eren se dio cuenta de ello y nuevamente el miedo de quedarse solo lo impulso a ponerse delante de él y con una mano en su pecho detenerlo.

-No me dejes solo esta noche – se sonrojó – la lluvia me aterra – confesó.

Levi rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. – No pienso sostener tu mano.

Eren frunció el ceño quería gritar _¡Sí, bueno hace unos momentos no pensabas eso!_ pero en cambio, espetó: - ¿Puedo tomar tu brazo?

Levi dibujo apenas una visible sonrisa en su rostro, luego hizo su brazo en forma de L, Eren sonrió complacido y enredo sus dedos en su bícep izquierdo, sonrojándose un poco. Luego ambos caminaron hacía su habitación.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

-Aún estoy molesto contigo, ¿sabes? – dijo Eren ya acostado en la cama matrimonial.

Levi rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda. – Duérmete.

-Deberías pedirme perdón – continuó.

Eren realmente no estaba molesto, desde que Levi le había besado de esa manera su molestia se había marchado. Pero afuera llovía, él tenía miedo y quería que Levi le abrazara. ¿Pero cómo debía pedírselo? El tipo era más frío que un hielo y ya había intentado de todo para que entendiera sus indirectas o quizá las entendía pero las ignoraba.

-Deberías buscar la manera de recompensarlo – Eren se sorprendió a el mismo actuando tan abiertamente con Levi, era la primera vez durante todo este mes que mantenía una plática que durara más de cinco minutos. Comenzó a creer que lo que Petra le había dicho había influencia en algo, y lejos de la verdad no estaba, ahora Eren sabía que detrás de esa mascará de frivolidad había alguien cálido, amable, que cómo todas las personas tenía una sonrisa, él quería conocer a esa persona. Sonaba estúpido y quizá irrazonable, pero Eren quería enamorarse de la persona a su lado y que esa persona se enamorara de él. Después de todo pasarían toda una vida juntos.

-Vamos…

-¡Joder, Eren! – Levi se levantó bruscamente irrumpiendo a Eren y provocando que se sobresaltara - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres para que te duermas?! – se sobó su sien.

Eren sonrió complacido. Luego se sonrojo.

-…P-Podemos…- ¿Cómo debía pedirlo? Era demasiado vergonzoso. Levi se cruzó de brazos y miró molesto a su esposo - … ¿abrazarnos? – lo había dicho. El color rojo subió por todo su cuerpo hasta sus orejas y al no recibir repuesta se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza –. ¡Lo siento, por favor olvídalo! – gritó.

-Promete que te dormirás – Levi se metió bajo las sabanas y con la mano en la cintura de Eren lo trajo hacía él. El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir de una manera que no podía explicar, nunca se había sentido así, era tan feliz que juró podía morir. Se dio la vuelta y acuno su rostro sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-¿Por qué discutiste con Hanji? – preguntó.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.- Creí que dormirías.

-Mi plan es ese pero me aterra la lluvia – Eren se removió un poco buscando acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de su esposo.

-La noticia de mi matrimonio sorprendió a muchos, la boda fue privada por lo cual muchas personas se quedaron con la duda de saber los detalles – hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y continuó –, revistas importantes han ofrecido todo tipo de entrevistas, obviamente me he negado a todas, pero la idiota de Hanji ha terminado aceptando una.

Eren levantó el rostro y le miró fijamente algo molesto por la forma tan grosera en la que se había referido a Hanji, pero la ignoró al final. – ¿Te molesta que sepan de nosotros? – preguntó con una evidente tristeza. Era lo más lógico que su cabeza podía crear; Levi se avergonzaba de él ¿Qué otra razón habría? si cuando había declarado su sexualidad lo había hecho tan públicamente que un sinfín de corazones rotos quedaron a su paso. Lo mismo había pasado con su boda, todo mundo se había enterado y sabían que su esposo no pertenecía a su clase, que era un pobre joven de dieciocho años que antes de casarse trabajaba en una biblioteca. Durante todo este tiempo había creído que Levi había pedido una boda privada por respeto a su privacidad, pero ahora creía que sólo intenta ocultarlo ¿Tan importante era el estatus social?

-No seas tonto – respondió Levi – La entrevista es para ambos, te preguntarán de mí y a mí me preguntaran de ti. Me es fácil mentir y yo se que a ti no, me preocupa que lo arruines – apenas rió. Eren sintió un gran alivio al saber que no era por su clase social el que no quería que le conocieran. Pero aún dolía un poco.

-¡¿Y por que no intentamos conocernos más?! – exclamó con evidente emoción.

-¡¿Ah?!

-¡Sí! Salgamos, tengamos citas, háblame de ti y yo te hablaré de mi – Eren tomó la mano de Levi entre las suyas pero el rostro de Levi se ensombreció – ¿Levi? – llamó.

-Duérmete Eren – Levi atrajo al chico de nuevo a sus brazos y con la cabeza sobre la suya cerró los ojos. Era tan cálido y tenía miedo de quererlo para después perderlo.

Eren por su parte, estuvo a punto de decirle que ya conocía un poco más de él, que no tuviera miedo y que dejará demostrarle lo feliz que podía ser, que él no le dejaría así que no tenía porque temer a quererlo. Pero comprendió que quizá era muy difícil para Levi, su madre se había significado mucho en su vida que el perderla fue realmente un impacto. Abrir su corazón nuevamente, sería más difícil de lo que se pudo imaginar. Pero ya había conseguido un beso y hasta estaban durmiendo abrazados, ese era un punto de los miles que tenía que juntar. Se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Levi y se permitió escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan tranquilos, la mejor melodía que pudo haber escuchado nunca.

_"__Eres tan sensible, tan vulnerable, tan débil, pero siempre te haces el fuerte. Pero definitivamente te haré feliz."_ Le prometió Eren en sus pensamientos antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Este capitulo tenía Lemon; ha llovido últimamente en mi ciudad y el ambiente me dio una idea pero...¿Que pasó entonces? Esto es romance puro :3 así que quiero que estos dos tengan algo cuando su relación haya avanzado. También me gusta el Eren sumiso pero me emociona el saber que sea él quien seduzca a Levi xD así que primero dejaré que Eren haga lo suyo y entonces vendrá la acción ¬u¬**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sus reviews me emocionan y motivan a continuar esta historia. Cada que leo uno me siento muy bien. Quiero agradecer sobretodo a aquellos que me corrigieron mis horribles faltas de ortografía, prometo que cuando esto de fin corregiré todos y cada uno de los capítulos, mientras tanto sólo me queda disculparme por los errores presentes y futuros.  
**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final**

* * *

**V**

**-Los corazones rotos se curan…-**

**~Los corazones fríos acaban convertidos en piedra~**

La mañana siguiente fue mejor que la noche anterior. El sol brillaba en todo su resplandor y el roció en las hojas de los arboles les hacía brillar como si pequeños cristales estuvieran incrustados en ellas. Eren estaba feliz, pero no realmente por eso, era más bien por el hecho de que por primera vez en todo este tiempo despertaba y Levi aún estaba a su lado. Nunca se había permitido verlo dormir, lucía muy dulce y tranquilo, a pesar de que aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

Con su tímida mano se atrevió a acariciar su frente. Levi se removió un poco y entonces Eren sonrió, deseando que ese instante, sólo ese instante durara para siempre.

-Buenos días – dijo.

Levi se talló los ojos y recargándose con sus codos quedó casi frente al rostro de su mocoso, el maldito le sonreía de una manera tan tierna. Y aunque deseara no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con indiferencia y sin decir nada, se levantó y camino hacia el baño.

Eren sacó su lengua, molesto porque el otro no respondiera a su saludo. Volvió a acostarse y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, la cortina estaba corrida y permitía ver perfectamente cómo el sol había decidido salir después de todo. – Podría acostumbrarme – murmuró. En verdad que era agradable para él sentirse así, incluso en una de sus peores noches, logró sentirse a gusto en los brazos de Levi, que le apretaban con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier instante se fuera.

-Será difícil, pero lo lograré – susurró.

-¿De que estás hablado, mocoso? – Se tensó apenas al escuchar la voz de Levi ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en sus pensamientos? giró su rostro y se topó con aquella imagen que tanta vergüenza le provocaba; Levi en toalla, con las gotas de su cabello escurriendo, cayendo por su muy bien formado cuerpo. Se mordió el labio y se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas. – ¿No correrás esta vez? – se burló Levi dejándose caer sobre la cama para poder ponerse sus bóxers. Eren pudo sentir la fragancia que Levi desprendía después del baño, una mezcla embriagadora de canela y sándalo.

-Si no te miró es suficiente – respondió desde su posición bajo las sabanas. Se sentía realmente abochornado. Nunca negó que Levi fuera guapo, el supo reconocerlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, incluso llegó a jurar que por primera vez en su vida se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero por supuesto esa atracción había disminuido apenas ver su verdadera forma de ser, pero conforme los días pasaban y Eren intentaba acercarse, la atracción crecía, claro que se había sorprendido en un principio e incluso había intentado negarlo, después de todo Levi no mostraba ningún interés amoroso por él, o eso había creído hasta el día de ayer; sin querer Levi había depositado un pequeño grano de esperanza en su corazón, lo que había terminado llevando a Eren a aceptar su realidad, Levi comenzaba a importarle más de lo que debería, el muy maldito se había metido poco a poco en Eren con aquellos repentinos ataques de furia, con aquellas discretas sonrisas que solía dar, con el ver su perfil cada mañana al beber su café, con aquel dulce aroma único de él y con aquel beso que había terminado por causar una revolución en su interior.

Si bien, aún no olvidaba cómo se había sentido los primeros días cuando Levi le trataba cómo su mascota, no cómo una persona, incluso él había comenzado a creer que lo era. Pero poco a poco Levi le había comenzado a ver cómo lo que era: Un ser humano. Y eso le había hecho muy feliz.

-Uhh... – suspiró Levi.

Ambos se hundieron en un muy incomodo silencio. Levi continuó cambiándose y Eren comenzó a formular un sinfín de planes en su cabeza. Era miércoles y Levi estaba en casa, eso significaba que no iría a trabajar; eso a su vez significaba que estarían juntos en casa. Esta vez Eren no quería que se ignoraran como otras veces, quería pasar tiempo con Levi. Si quería enamorarlo tenía que esforzarse.

-¿Levi? – llamó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-No – espetó Levi.

Eren se descubrió el rostro dispuesto a darle pelea e insistir pero para su sorpresa el rostro de Levi estaba ahí, tan cerca de él; el color se le volvió a subir e intento nuevamente cubrirse, pero su esposo se lo impidió. Se miraron durante algunos segundos y luego Levi habló: - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eren sonrió complacido. – Quiero salir contigo.

Levi respondió con severidad. – No lo creo.

Eren rodó los ojos; parecía que nunca iban a poder llegar a un acuerdo. Eren quería salir con él, pero Levi se negaba a hacerlo. Aún así no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, su determinación había vuelto y cuando lo invadía no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Dijiste que serías amable conmigo – canturreó.

-Y lo soy – Levi se alejó de nuevo y entonces Eren se permitió apreciar su forma de vestir. Esta vez no llevaba un costoso traje y zapatos; llevaba sus vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga negra, junto a un par de pantuflas. – Hace ya un rato que te hubiera golpeado por seguir acostado – dijo a su vez que tomaba sus lentes y se los colocaba.

-Me gusta como luces con ellos – Eren se levantó por fin y camino hacia Levi, se colocó frente a él y sonrió burlón haciendo ápice de sus diez centímetros más.

Levi chascó la lengua y sin más salió de la habitación. Eren apenas lo vio partir se soltó en carcajadas, había descubierto algo interesante: El "Tch" que Levi acababa de soltar, había sido por vergüenza.

Después de haber calmado su felicidad, Eren pasó a bañarse y luego bajo a desayunar, se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Hanji sentada en la mesa, platicando tan avivada cómo siempre, cómo si lo que hubiese pasado ayer, nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿Hanji? – llamó, capturando al instante su atención.

La mujer se limitó a sonreír de esa manera tan peculiar que poseía y con la mirada le invitó a tomar asiento; así lo hizo, se sentó junto a Levi y sin un segundo de retraso Petra colocó su desayuno en la mesa. Eren miró a Hanji, luego a Levi, luego nuevamente a Hanji y de nuevo a Levi, ambos platicaban de la misma manera que siempre, la curiosidad invadía su cuerpo, quería saber quién de los dos se había disculpado primero o si por lo menos alguien se había disculpado.

Levi por su parte, también se había sorprendido al ver a Hanji en el vestíbulo, pero era costumbre de ella aparecer de pronto después de una pelea. Claramente ninguno se había disculpado y por supuesto que ninguno lo haría, su relación era tan buena que no podían mandarla al caño así por qué sí, además de que ambos eran muy orgullosos cómo para pedir disculpas.

-Ah, Levi – habló Hanji con un pedazo de pan en la boca, Levi le miró con desaprobación pero no dijo nada –, hoy vendrá la nueva empleada.

-¿A mí que me importa? – dijo sin más y bebió de su café.

-Sólo te aviso – canturreó ella.

-Lentes estúpidos, ¿Cuándo me han importado tus avisos rutinarios? – Levi devolvió la taza a la mesa y retomo su lectura.

-Sólo quiero tenerte informado – Hanji hizo un puchero demasiado infantil – para que no me culpes después y vuelvas a gritarme.

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? – atacó.

Eren que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado y atento a la conversación casi se atraganta al escuchar eso ultimo, Levi podía ser muy divertido y cruel con su sarcasmo.

-¡Lo hiciste ayer! – bufó Hanji.

-¡Oh! – suspiró con un aire llenó de ironía –, no lo recuerdo.

Eren sonrió divertido. Le agradaba verlos de ese modo, ya todo estaba bien entre ellos y eso era un alivio. Por unos instantes creyó que nunca más vería a Hanji, aunque la realidad era que estaba más preocupado por cómo sería la nueva asistente de Levi que por otro cosas. ¿Celos? Tal vez.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Le había costado mucho trabajo el convencer a Levi a salir a dar un paseo, pero gracias a la oportuna –y a veces inoportuna Hanji – su esposo había terminado aceptado. Por supuesto, primero tenía que leer los informes que su padre le había mandado, así que tan pronto había terminado su desayuno se encerró en su despacho.

Ahora Hanji y Eren se encontraban en el jardín. Eren esperando ansioso que Levi terminara; Hanji observando curiosa a Eren.

Ella ya sabía la verdad detrás de ese matrimonio, pero ese instinto femenino de ella – que aunque no lo creyeran, tenía – le decía que no era precisamente eso lo que los mantenía juntos. Por un lado estaba aquel enano, que aunque lo negara, cada día se desvivía por terminar el trabajo a tiempo y volver a casa, y sólo cuando salía temprano se desviaba a la librería por un nuevo libro para Eren. Eso desde su punto de vista significaba que Eren le importaba.

Y por otro lado estaba el inocente Eren, que de pronto había dejado de ser el sumiso para convenirse en alguien más decidido y no para luchar por su libertad, más bien parecía querer volverse prisionero para siempre de esos penetrantes ojos grises.

-Dime Eren – llamó Hanji, sacándolo del mundo de ensueño en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Paso algo de lo que yo no me he enterado? – preguntó y alejó sus cabellos de su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Eren le miró sonriente.

-Estás muy meloso con Levi – enarco una ceja – ¿Qué tramas niño?

Las mejillas de Eren se coloraron notoriamente. ¿En verdad era tan obvio?

-No tienes que mentirme – continuó ante la falta de palabras de Eren – el enano me ha dicho todo, su matrimonio no fue por amor, no llevaban años de novios antes de comprometerse, tú ni siquiera lo conocías.

Una mirada de dolor barrio los rasgos de Eren, pero inmediatamente retornó su sonrisa. – Tienes razón – admitió – pero sabes, estos días con él he aprendido a quererlo; él es muy cálido cuando se lo propone – se sonrojó al recordar la anterior noche –, no quise decirlo al principio, pero desde que llegue a esta casa los días que Levi tardaba o simplemente no venía le extrañaba… ¿Hanji?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Alguna vez te paso eso de querer mucho a alguien, tanto que incluso te asusta un poco? ¿De que despiertes, y temer que él no esté a tu lado? ¿De que no le pase o no siento lo mismo que tú? ¿Alguna vez te pasó? porque eso me ha pasado todo este tiempo.

Hanji se quedó pensativa durante algunos instantes, después de analizar cada palabra del chico se dispuso a hablar: - Claro que lo he sentido – dijo ella con un guiño –; me alegra saberlo, pero sabes, también me aterra un poco.

-¿Por qué? – El sonrojo y la sonrisa de Eren desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por una mirada llena de duda.

Hanji miró directo aquellos orbes entre verde y azul, nada en ellos reflejaba mentira; Eren estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo.

-Levi es una persona muy solitaria ahora, pero no solía serlo – Eren desvió la mirada, esa historia ya la sabía y de no ser por haberle prometido a Petra no decir nada, no se sentiría nervioso –, pero esa es una historia que no me concierne contarte a mi – Eren mordió su labio en un intento por reprimir su risa; Hanji que no solía quedarse callada con nada de pronto se reprimía a contar eso; Petra que usualmente era callada, se lo había dicho sin chistar.

-Creo que iré a ver si ha terminado – se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-Eren – le detuvo Hanji – Hazlo muy feliz, por favor – sonrió. Ella lo sabía, si había alguien en este mundo que devolviera aquellos días felices a Levi, era Eren. Ese brillante sol de sonrisa extraordinaria.

-Por supuesto – respondió tímidamente.

Luego Hanji se alejó en su auto y Eren camino hacia el vestíbulo. La primera persona que logró toparse fue Petra.

-¿Y Levi? – preguntó.

No fue necesario que respondiera, pues casi al instante Levi apareció bajando las escaleras. Se había cambiado y lucía realmente bien, vestía unos pantalones semi-informales negros y una camisa blanca con el botón superior del cuello sin abrochar. Se había quitado las gafas y su ceño fruncido, bueno, seguía ahí.

-¡¿Listo para nuestra cita?! – gritó Eren haciendo soltar las risas de Petra y provocando que una vena se marcara en la sien de Levi.

-Mocoso – soltó entre dientes.

* * *

**Estoy Feliz *-* Muchas gracias a todos(Shiro-chan *-*,Fujimy, Soy un pobre Charlie,Ola-chan, L.K agamine-sama, S.K Allen-chan, ZakuryMinashiro, yuky yume19, karen Grimm lml,, Maru de Kusanagi, Anvaz, Momo, Evans, Criss Crosszeria, etc. etc.) en verdad me hace feliz saber que esto esta gustando UwU cada que leo sus reviews me emociono y así ( ~°-°)~ me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir.**

**Mis más grandes disculpas si algún error de ortografía se me escapo.**

**Muchas gracias. Cuídense, los quiero (/*-*)/**

**Nos vemos tan pronto este el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me perteneces. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: MIEL ◕◡◕ mucha miel *-***

**Naa! Ninguna.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**VI**

**-Él era tan fuerte que amaba con el corazón roto…-**

**~…Tengo una extraña pasión por el arte y el dolor~**

Eren miraba radiante desde la ventana del auto el bello atardecer que se formaba, se sentía realmente feliz de haber elegido el mar cómo su primera cita, además de que ese era el lugar favorito de su madre y el lugar – según ella – donde los enamorados caminan tomados de la mano.

_De la mano._

Su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hasta las manos de Levi, quien sin inmutarse, mantenía la vista pegada en la carretera, buscando un buen lugar en el cual estacionar tan increíble auto. Eren comenzó a jugar con sus dedos preguntándose el cómo se sentiría caminar de la mano con Levi ¿Él también pensaría lo mismo? rió burlonamente, el sólo pensarlo era una tontería, Levi no parecía del tipo que le guste exhibirse frente a otros, ese era la razón por la cual iban hacia un lugar en la playa lejos de las personas, a pesar de tener que manejar durante más tiempo. Aunque nada perdía con imaginarlo; Levi y él, caminando juntos de la mano. Despertar todos los días viéndole despertar. Hacer el desayuno, juntos. Sentir su cuerpo rozando con el otro y que sus corazones interpreten una linda melodía con ese palpitar tan a la par. Verlo sonreír, y que su único motivo para hacerlo, fuese él. Abrazarlo y besarlo haciéndole saber que la felicidad aún existe. Y que, de ese modo, le quedará claro lo mucho que es amado por él.

-¡Llegamos! – anunció Levi, luego bajo del auto.

Eren se mostró cabizbajo, por culpa de los repentinos pensamientos que habían venido a su mente. Él quería a Levi pero ¿Levi lo querría a él?

-¿No bajaras? – Levi se cruzó de brazos – te recuerdo que fue tu idea – rodó los ojos.

-¡Sí, ya lo sé! – Eren bajo del auto, molesto, no por culpa de Levi, sino por culpa de él; un momento estaba decidido en enamorar a Levi, y de pronto otro, estaba llorando cómo magdalena por creer que no lo lograría.

Levi logró notar el repentino cambio de humor en su mocoso, y de una forma lograba darse una idea.

_Ser amable._

Eso le había prometido a Eren y de algún modo, o mejor dicho, a su modo, lo cumplía. El mocoso no podía exigirle más de lo que ya le estaba dando, no cuando se tiene miedo de querer a alguien. Él lo sabía, ese mocoso era tan trasparente para sus emociones que no le fue difícil notarlo, pero Levi estaba cómodo así ¿Si se siente bien cómo es, por qué habría de cambiar? ¿Egoísmo? Sí, mucho…pero ¿Y si por alguien es necesario? Cambiar su forma de ser por el bienestar de alguien sonaba bastante no-egoísta. Para Levi, el dejar de ser egoísta era confiar ciegamente en alguien, y el confiar ciegamente en alguien, a su vez viene siendo el quererlo, y el querer a alguien también significa perderlo. Confiar, querer, perder. Un triangulo de emociones que Levi tenía miedo de repetir.

-¿Si tanto te molesta por qué lo has escogido? – preguntó al fin.

-¿Ah? – el enojo de Eren se esfumo entonces. ¡Era cierto! Él estaba aquí porque tenían una cita, había tomado su decisión desde hace varias horas, ya no había marcha atrás –, lo siento – dijo a su vez que devolvía la sonrisa a su rostro.

-Está bien – Levi comenzó a caminar. Eren le siguió por detrás, sin apartar la vista de la mano de Levi, quería tomarla, en verdad quería hacerlo.

-Una conexión emocional y sentimental – le había dicho una vez su madre –, cuando consigues eso, puedes llegar a una relación física – Sí, ese había sido sin duda la explicación que su madre le había dado la primera vez que sintió cosas extrañas por una chica, por supuesto, nunca lo puso en práctica, era demasiado bruto cómo para aceptar que una chica le gustaba. Ahora era diferente, seguía siendo un bruto, pero ahora era un bruto enamorado y quería que esa persona le correspondiera, entonces el consejo de su madre entraba a juego.

-Una conexión emocional – susurró inconscientemente en voz alta.

-¿De que hablas? – Levi le miró de reojo, apenas girando la cabeza.

-Ahh… ¡No!... de nada – balbuceó.

Levi rodó los ojos, él maldito mocoso era insoportable cuando le negaba las cosas. Lindo también. _Intentarlo…tal vez, debería intentarlo._

-Oi' Eren – llamó sin voltear el rostro, Eren aceleró sus pasos y quedó a su lado.

-¿Sí?

Levi frunció el ceño. _Intentarlo,_ se repitió. –… No…Nada – al final, no lo logró.

Eren soltó un suspiro, durante algunos segundos quiso creer que Levi propondría algo interesante.

-¿Por qué no intentamos conocernos más? – propuso.

-¿Por qué querría conocer a alguien como tú? – bufó.

-…Es muy hermoso aquí – comenzó a hablar Eren, ignorando por completo la falta de interés de su compañero – siempre quise venir conocer el mar – miró de reojo a Levi pero él parecía no prestarle atención –; mi padre y mi madre se conocieron aquí, eran muy jóvenes cuando se casarón, pero estaban tan enamorados que desecharon los malos comentarios. Papá me dijo muchas veces que ella era muy parecida a mí: decidida, fuerte, sensible y determinada – sonrió al recordar aquello.

Levi rodó los ojos y fingió no prestar atención, cuando la realidad era otra.

-Mamá me dijo que él era demasiado serio para ella, pero que sin esperarlo él comenzó a entrar en su corazón, aunque al principio él no mostraba interés en ella, pero ella aún sabiendo eso no dejaba de emocionarse cada vez que él le miraba…

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? – irrumpió Levi.

Eren rió nervioso.

-Creí que no me prestabas atención – rasco su nuca, Levi se sonrojó ligero –. Me alegro…quizá te lo digo porque algo similar pasa con nosotros.

-Eren…

-Levi Ackerman – irrumpió Eren deteniendo su marcha y evitando así que Levi dijera aquello que quería decir, que seguro no serían palabras agradables. Levi, por su parte, se sorprendió al escucharlo decir su nombre casi en un grito –… tu nombre completo es Levi Ackerman. Tienes veinticuatro años. Una hermana menor. Te gusta el café negro, no muy caliente pero tampoco frío. Por las noches te gusta tomar un baño porque no te gusta dormir sucio, igual por las mañanas y cuando vas a casa por las tardes tomas un baño nuevamente. Te gustan las fresas con crema a pesar de que odias lo dulce. Te gusta que todo quede perfecto y en verdad te molestas cuando algo queda mal. Eres bastante cruel con las personas cercanas a ti, pero amable con aquellas que sólo has visto una vez, y lo entiendo: Tienes miedo de encariñarte con ellas. Eres muy orgulloso también. Te gusta el teatro y la música clásica. Has leído todos y cada uno de los libros en la biblioteca de la casa…Eso es lo que he aprendido de ti – bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirar aquellos orbes grises - …pero estoy seguro que si me lo permites, podré conocer aún más de ti.

Entonces Levi rió. Ni siquiera él pudo entender cómo ese mocoso se podía sonrojar por esas cosas. _Intentarlo._ Se repitió más seguro de sí, y con calma acercó su mano al rostro de su mocoso, acariciándolo apenas con su pulgar, con miedo de que algún día desapareciera.

-Eren Yeager – comenzó a decir –, eres diez centímetros más alto que yo. Tienes dieciocho años pero te comportas cómo un niño de quince. Te gustan los dulces, en especial la vainilla. Tienes una linda sonrisa y tus facciones son muy delicadas, igual a las de tu madre. Lloras demasiado – Eren levantó el rostro atónito –; lo supe, llorabas cada noche los primeros días – confesó Levi, adivinando la duda en el rostro de Eren – También eres muy divertido. Te sonrojas fácilmente. Te gusta demasiado leer, tu libro favorito es _El príncipe y el mendigo_ de _Mark Twain_, porque fue el primero que leíste. No te gusta mentir y aún así lo has hecho. Hablas demasiado y te enfadas muy deprisa, aunque se te pasa pronto. Te da miedo la lluvia. Cantas cuando crees estar solo. Y justo ahora estas deseando tomar mi mano.

Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar ese tono carmesí y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-S-Si ya lo sabes…por qué no la tomas – reclamó Eren con un evidente nerviosismo en su voz.

-Te lo dije antes ¿no? – Levi metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y levantó la vista al cielo –; no pienso sostener tu mano – sentenció y un vació enorme se formo en el corazón de Eren. Era increíble cómo ese hombre lograba sonrojarlo un instante y en ese mismo lastimarlo.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó cabizbajo.

-Si sostengo tu mano, entonces tendré que soltar al mundo y enfocarme sólo en tus ojos, entonces comenzaremos a construir sueños, que al final no terminarán siendo más que eso: Sueños.

Un recuerdo amargo vino entonces a Levi. _Perderlo._ ¿Cómo querer a alguien a quien tienes miedo de perder? El sabía muy bien lo que se sentía perder algo importante; No muchas veces había tenido que decir _"adiós"_ conocía perfectamente las horas desgarradoras de la despedida.

Recordó sin querer aquella vez cuando rodeado de lapidas, camino con orgullo y sin titubear frente a la tumba de su madre, mientras su corazón herido corría entre la lluvia hacía lo que alguna vez había sido el cálido pecho de su madre. Había roto en llanto y para consolarse había abrazado a su padre. Dolía. Dolía tanto, que llorar, que llorar no era suficiente.

Un gran dolor se comenzó a abrir paso en su pecho, era insoportable, trato de relajarse pero le fue imposible, la herida se abría más y más al recordar todos esos momentos vividos a lado de ella. Cuando juntos corrían por la casa, cuando ella le leía por las noches y cuando salían al jardín a mirar estrellas, cuando juntos jugaban, riendo, queriéndose el uno al otro, haciendo miles de cosas. Todo era perfecto hasta el día de su partida.

Eren no podía hacer más que mirarlo, él sabía perfecto en quién pensaba ahora, pero no podía decirlo, quería esperar y que fuese el mismo Levi quien le contase toda esa trágica historia, quería escucharlo de su boca, quería ser su apoyo, su fortaleza, el hombro en el cual Levi buscará refugio. Quería ser el pegamento para ese corazón roto.

-Se que dudas y tienes miedo; amar a alguien no es fácil – dijo Eren –, tienes miedo al dolor, y no digo que amar no duela, de hecho dolerá, pero sólo lo hará cuando hagamos las cosas mal. Pero… ¡¿quien dice que no podemos hacerlo bien?! – Se acercó a Levi y sin pedirlo tomó su mano – ten confianza en mí, en nosotros. Yo también tengo miedo pero sé, que si algo pasa, tú estarás ahí para mí, para sostener mi mano si tropiezo, para abrazarme cuando tiemble…al igual que yo lo estaré para ti…para amarte. No digo que seremos felices siempre, habrá momentos malos, pero en verdad espero que haya más buenos que malos.

Levi le miró inseguro. El mocoso podía ser cursi cuando se lo proponía. Le miró dudoso y en su cabeza dio vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras antes dichas, no sabía que decir y Eren estaba aún frente a él, esperando su respuesta, esperando que Levi volviera a vivir con maravilla y sueños, junto a él.

Y entonces recordó aquello que alguna vez le había citado su madre: _"Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir si dices que no"_ de Gabriel García Márquez.

-Mocoso de mierda – murmuró con una sonrisa –, me prometí que nunca más volvería a entregar tanto, me convertí en una persona y calculadora, debido a eso…y ahora vienes tú a decirme toda esta mierda – su mano derecha viajo hacía las caderas de Eren y de un jalón lo trajo hacía sí – si me estas mintiendo…

-No te miento – Eren puso un dedo en los labios de Levi para evitar que continuará hablando –, por favor, permite amarte y ámame tu también.

-Eres demasiado cursi – soltó en burla Levi.

-¡Ah! – se quejó, no era su culpa; era culpa de su madre y de los libros que él entendiera el amor de esa manera –. ¿Cómo lo dirías tú?

Levi se rascó su barbilla y con una coqueta sonrisa atrajo más hacía sí a Eren. – ¿Cómo lo diría yo? – tomó la mano de Eren y la llevó hasta su nuca – Que tal esto: Eren Yeager, sería un enorme placer arrinconarte en una pared, besarte el cuello mientras poco a poco voy desnudándote con mis manos temblorosas, tomarte por la cintura al tiempo que muerdo tus labios, acariciar tu espalda, tu pecho, marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo y sentir tu agitada respiración a la par con la mía.

Eren palideció ante el comentario. Levi era demasiado sincero, tanto que le avergonzaba.

-Sabes acabo de descubrir otra cosa – Eren se separó de Levi.

-¿Qué es?

-Eres un pervertido – declaró.

-Yo también acabo de descubrir algo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con duda.

-Eres muy sensible en la parte del cuello – Levi susurró aquellas palabras cerca de su oreja, provocando en él un estremecimiento que no hizo más que confirmar lo que recién había dicho Levi.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa de Eren, tan dispuesta a robar su corazón.

Levi siempre creyó que era una persona fuerte, que no importara que pasará a su alrededor, nunca le afectaría. Una persona fría y calculadora, libre de buenos sentimientos, una persona que sabía distinguir entre los que merecían la pena conocer y los que no. Una persona orgullosa, a la que muy seguro nada le saldría mal. Y de pronto ahí estaba, ese mocoso de mierda que se puso en su camino y que sin esperar, su orgullo no supo superar.

Entonces Levi se separó del mundo…sostuvo la mano de Eren…y así, juntos, comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

**Holiis! (｡･****ω･｡****)ﾉ ****antes que nada muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews *-* y disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía que el capitulo haya tenido.**

**¡Este capitulo estuvo lleno de miel! ¡Todo empalagoso y tierno! (creo)**

**Una cosa, he leído sus reviews y claro que estoy tomando en cuenta sus sugerencias, sólo que el fic es lento, esperen, ya vendrá el climax. Obviamente agradeceré a la persona que me haya dado la idea cuando lo ponga. En fin...sin más, me despido *-***

**Nos vemos tan pronto el próximo capitulo este listo.**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas?**

**Bye! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

_〆(。。)

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**VII**

**-Yo te quiero para mí y podría pasar toda una vida explicándote el porqué…-**

**~…Eres la persona que ha roto todos mis esquemas, sacándome una sonrisa con la más mínima tontería~**

El ocaso llegó entonces. El sol hundió su frente dorada en las olas. La voz del mar se había vuelto un suspiro lánguido y sonoro.

Levi miró detenidamente el cuerpo sobre la arena y acarició sus cabellos castaños sobre su regazo. Eren estaba dormido, su respiración era tranquila y por la sonrisa en su rostro pudo deducir que tenía un buen sueño. Levi sonrió ligero al recordar cómo alguna vez él lució de esa forma. Tan débil. Tan frágil.

Recordó cuando en algún tiempo fue él quien se quedaba dormido en el regazo de su madre, mientras ella leía en voz alta y acariciaba su cabellera azabache, siempre tan tranquila y sonriente, y aún así Levi se sentía intranquilo algunas veces. Él era feliz pero no estaba seguro si ella lo era también. Muchas veces le espió mientras lloraba y otras veces cuando salía a jugar al jardín de afuera con su nana, vio a su padre y a ella discutiendo. Era un niño entonces y cuando le decían _"No le tomes importancia", _él no le tomaba importancia. Por supuesto, termino por comprender todo cuando se madre salió de casa para meterse bajo un montón de tierra y una hermosa mujer asiática entro a tomar su lugar. Levi lo supo siempre; su padre no quería más a su madre y su muerte fue el pretexto perfecto para casarse con su amante. Pudo haber engañado a todos con eso de que "intentaba rehacer su vida", pero a Levi no. Él lo sabía bien, lo había escuchado de la misma boca de su madre.

[Duele] [Es terrible]

Había dicho ella una vez a la nana, cuando creía que nadie le escucharía. Ese par de palabras resonaban fuertemente en su corazón. Ella, la mujer que siempre le habló sobre muchas cosas [Felicidad] [Alivio] un caliente tazón de sopa, todo lo que su padre nunca le pudo enseñar. Esa mujer estaba sufriendo. Una mujer que creció sin felicidad y un pobre niño que gracias a ella la conoció.

-No quiero verte llorar. Estoy bien – Le dijo aquella vez que Levi preguntó el por qué de su tristeza. Y él irremediablemente fingía creerle.

Pero no había razón para que la magia durara para siempre, el mundo no pasa por alto las mentiras y el engaño. Su madre, aquella mujer que buscaba refugio a su dolor ayudando a los demás, enfermo. Miles de bacterias malas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, por la tanto tuvo que ser puesta en confinamiento, en aquella blanca y solitaria habitación, sin contacto con nadie.

Tenía siete años entonces y entendía perfectamente que los días tranquilos ya jamás volverían. Lo sabía mientras la miraba, ahí tras aquella pared trasparente; no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por si sola nunca más, ella lo sabía y lloraba, aún así, sólo para su pequeño se mostraba tan calmada cómo siempre.

Levi quería ayudar, él quería salvar a su madre, pero ¿Qué puede entender un niño de formulas químicas? Levi no entendía nada a pesar de haber leído todos y cada unos de los libros.

-No soy capaz de hacer nada – le había dicho con los ojos inundados en lagrimas al tiempo que golpeaba su frente con el cristal.

Su madre que hasta entonces sólo se había mantenido atenta al discurso de su hijo, se levantó de la cama y con mucho cuidado recargo su mano en el cristal, simulando que acariciaba su frente. Le miró y no pudo más que sentirse culpable; el pequeño se estaba esforzando por entender libros realmente complicados sólo por verla sana.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa.

Levi levantó el rostro y encontró nuevamente esa sonrisa que hace mucho creyó ya no vería. Sonrió y colocó sus manos a la par con las de su madre, quería estar en contacto con ella ahí, pero ambos sabían que era imposible, no sin esa pared de cristal de por medio.

-Vamos a hablar sin palabras difíciles – murmuró su madre.

Levi asintió.

-¿Sonreirás siempre para mí? – preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto – respondió con toda la inocencia que un niño puede tener. Ellos dos disfrutaron de una breve felicidad juntos, pero ella sabía que estaba enferma y estaba lista para enfrentar su final.

Meses después, en el invierno de sus ocho años, Levi vio a su madre morir.

El niño que alguna vez fue feliz, creció y se volvió un hombre infeliz. Y para su triste alma lacerada, para su yerno corazón herido, lo mejor que pudo hacer entonces fue eso, volverse una persona fría y distante; comenzó a vivir una fatigada vida amargada.

Suspiró una vez más alejando esos dulces y amargos recuerdos. El pasado ya no importaba, nunca volvería por más que lo recordará. Regreso nuevamente la vista hacia el mar, el sol ya se había perdido por completo, el lugar se había sumergido en una oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luna.

Miró a Eren y con unos ligeros golpes en su hombre le despertó.

Talló sus ojos y cuando estuvo cien por ciento consiente de sí, se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo dormido, desde que se habían sentado a descansar para ser exactos.

-Lo siento – dio un gran bostezo.

Levi rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, provocando que la cabeza de Eren callera a la arena.

-Bien, vámonos – dijo mientras se sacudía la arena de sus pantalones.

Eren no pudo hacer más que sentirse rechazado horriblemente. Se puso de pie temblando, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente para no llorar. Pero aún no se había rendido, así que acelero el paso dispuesto a alcanzar a Levi, que ya le llevaba unos pasos adelantados. A penas se había acercado cuando sintió que en su mano se deslizaba la mano de Levi; agarraba tan firmemente la mano del mocoso entre la suya, acariciando la muñeca con su pulgar. No había dicho nada, simplemente la había tomado y ese pequeño acto basto para que el corazón de Eren se disparará de felicidad y olvidará el grosero acto anterior de su esposo.

-Está demasiado oscuro – musitó Eren alzando la vista.

-Es tu culpa – sentenció Levi sin girar a verlo –, te quedaste dormido y el auto quedó demasiado lejos.

-¡Mi culpa! – se quejó Eren – pudiste despertarme –la indignación desfiguro sus bellas facciones.

Levi rodó los ojos. No admitiría que no lo había despertado porque lucía realmente lindo dormido.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en frente del _mercedes benz Cabriolet _de Levi, Eren sonrió con orgullo y proclamó: - ¡Estamos aquí! – antes de abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Levi soltó un chasquido, en muestra de su ligera molestia. Desde que había tomado repentinamente la mano del mocoso, este se había mostrado más entusiasta y feliz que otras veces. No le desagradaba verlo feliz, le agradaba, pero de a ratos era molesto. Después de ese repentino análisis de la felicidad de Eren, Levi dio la vuelta al auto y se deslizo al interior. Cerró la puerta y dio la llave en el encendido.

La carretera estaba llena de árboles y daba paso a acres de exuberante vegetación. Eren se sorprendió a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes, quizá había estado tan emocionado que no tuvo tiempo de fijarse cómo era la carretera por la que conducían. Pudo haber sido abandonado por Levi en ese mismo lugar y por culpa de su falta de atención, no hubiese sabido nunca donde se encontraba.

-Podemos cenar en algún lugar de aquí – sugirió Eren sin apartar la vista de la ventana, el conocía perfectamente la respuesta de Levi. Ahora él podría ser amable y educado con él, pero eso no significaba que sus complejos hayan desaparecido.

Por su parte Levi tenso su cuerpo al escuchar la sugerencia de Eren. Ganas de gritarle una y mil palabrerías no le faltaron, pero se había prometido y le había prometido ser amable. Además deshacerse de esos complejos tan egoístas era otro paso para ya no ser el _imbécil egoísta_ que Eren le había dicho una vez que era.

-Sí, podemos hacerlo – dijo fríamente.

Eren se mostró incrédulo aunque feliz. – Genial.

Anduvieron por la carretera diez minutos más, hasta que un restaurant familiar se hizo notar junto a una gasolinera. Levi aún se mostrara incrédulo ante el hecho de que él comería en un lugar – probablemente – antihigiénico, sólo para complacer a Eren. Levi detuvo el auto. Miró alrededor del estacionamiento. Sólo había dos autos.

-Bien, vamos – esbozó Levi para después bajar del auto. Eren se apresuró a bajar e ir a su lado. Caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta llegar al lugar, tomados de la mano, recibiendo a su paso risas y murmullos de las pocas personas que había ahí. Levi ignoro a todos, al igual que Eren; ninguno de esos tipos podía amargarle la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Entraron al lugar y al instante en el que la campanita sonó, varios pares de miradas se posaron en ellos. Había dos autos en el estacionamiento, pero dentro del lugar había demasiadas personas. Eren notó la incomodidad de su compañero y antes de que este pudiera arrepentirse lo jaló a una de las mesas vacías y se dejó caer sobre el rosado sillón, miró una vez más a Levi y al no ver una reacción de su parte dio unas palmaditas al sillón, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Levi vaciló un poco antes de dejarse caer junto a él.

-Esto es desagradable – murmuró.

-Estamos juntos, eso es lo importante – Eren tomó la carta y fingió leerla. La verdad sólo cubría su rostro avergonzado.

Minutos después la camarera su acercó; una mujer grande y robusta, con una cara de pocos amigos. Nada amable y con miradas de desprecio tomó la orden. Entonces Levi lo notó. La felicidad que había mantenido Eren hasta ese momento se había esfumado.

-Sólo ignóralos – masculló.

-Las personas son las desagradables – gruñó Eren.

Levi que no soportaba más verle molesto, se giró hacia él, lo tomó de la nuca y repentinamente lo besó; ahí frente a las indiscretas miradas de los demás. Al principio Eren se congeló de confusión pero al paso de los segundos relajó su cuerpo y correspondió el beso. Sólo se separaron sus labios hasta que escucharon a la camarera acercarse, quien igual o aún más molesta entregó el pedido.

-Búsquense una habitación – le escucharon murmurar cuando se alejaba.

Levi dio una risita sin sentido del humor. – Ahora hablarán aún más – se puso de pie – ¿Quieres irte? – ofreció su mano.

Eren suspiró y rodo los ojos; no importaba a donde fueran, las personas siempre hablarían de ellos. – Quedémonos – atrapó la mano de su esposo y lo jaló de vuelta al sillón.

-Como quieras –musitó al tiempo que inspeccionaba lo que esta noche sería su cena.

-Sólo es una hamburguesa – soltó Eren al ver la duda en Levi.

-Sé lo que es – refunfuño.

-Entonces cómela.

Levi hizo una mueca en muestra de que no le era agradable, Eren se esforzó por no reírse. Y después de varios segundos, Levi pudo dar una mordida a aquel pedazo de carne dentro de un pan. Después de eso ambos comieron en silencio, y después de acabar y pagar la cuenta volvieron al auto.

El viento se había levantado, el frío era intenso y el cielo relampagueaba. Eren sostuvo la mano de Levi firme y con nerviosismo. Era cierto, al mocoso le asustaba la lluvia.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Levi con indiferencia mientras abría la puerta del pasajero para Eren.

-Algo – vociferó –…Ya sabes…la lluvia me asusta.

Levi levantó su ceja izquierda y después de sonreír ligeramente, rodeó el auto hacia su lugar. De pronto la época de lluvias se había vuelto su favorita.

**(***)**

Levi detuvo el auto frente a la puerta de entrada. El camino de regreso había sido silencioso y cómodo; la lluvia al final se había soltado y el miedo se podía ver dibujado en el rostro de Eren. Levi presionó el claxon de su automóvil y en menos de dos minutos Hanji y Petra salieron. Petra corrió hasta el auto con un par de paraguas extra para Eren y Levi.

Levi fue el primero en salir y rechazando el otro paraguas se acercó hasta Eren para poder compartirlo en el pequeño recorrido de su auto a la puerta.

Hanji estaba inclinada sobre la baranda del pasillo y con una sonrisa picara pregunto: - ¿Qué tanto hicieron? Tardaron demasiado.

-Cállate – Espetó Levi y jalando el brazo de Eren se adentro a su casa.

-Dejaste plantada a la chica que venía a la entrevista de trabajo – reclamó Hanji y Eren no pudo evitar sentirse contento por ello.

-No me importa – espetó Levi con molestia.

Hanji rodó los ojos. – Tu padre se molestará – refunfuño cruzándose de brazos –; además aún debes una entrevista – se burló.

Levi se detuvo y entonces Hanji tuvo lo que quería: su atención. Se acercó a ella y la tomó molesto del brazo. Hanji sonrió burlona, amaba ver molesto a su pequeño amigo, aunque en muchas veces terminara lamentando el haberlo molestado.

-Te dije que la dejarás para la próxima semana. Me tienes harto con ese tema, así que te exijo que de una jodida vez dejes de mencionarlo.

Hanji soltó una nada discreta carcajada y golpeo el hombro de Levi. Eren no sabía que era peor: el que Hanji lo siguiera provocando o el que Levi no se defendiera hasta ahora. Aunque debía admitir que sus repentinas peleas siempre resultaban algo divertidas.

-¡Vamos! Relaja ese ceño – Hanji se colgó del hombro de Levi y pico su frente con sus largos y sucios dedos. Para Eren ver ese cuadro, fue como si miles de cuchillos se encajarán en su pecho. Se reprendió a sí mismo por sentir celos de aquella mujer, que tan amable era con él.

Levi se sacudió con molestia a su amiga y volvió a lado de Eren. – Vuelve a tu casa, lentes estúpidos – le ordenó con una mirada exasperada.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué? – se quejó con molestia –. Está bien – aceptó después de ver la cara estreñida de Levi –, pero si pesco un resfriado será tu culpa – tomó su bolso y luego salió de la casa.

Eren al verla desaparecer relajo su cuerpo, pero la molestia que había sentido apenas hace unos minutos no desapareció. Se giró sobre sus talones y termino de subir lo que quedaba de escaleras, Levi le siguió hasta su dormitorio. Levi sabía que Hanji era algo irritante y escandalosa, pero hasta ese momento no parecía que a Eren le molestará, además esta vez ella se había limitado a no molestarlo.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? – La verdad es que Levi en ese momento pudo haberle sacado a la fuerza sus motivos, o bien pudo haberlo ignorado pero algo se lo impido: _Ser amable_.

-Sentí celos – Eren fue directo. No se anduvo por las ramas a pesar de que su rostro se encendió cual tomate en temporada por la vergüenza.

Levi casi se suelta a carcajadas por tan absurda declaración. – ¿De Hanji? – escupió divertido.

-¡¿De quién más?! – gritó.

-Te daré dos motivos – dijo relajado y aún divertido por la repentina declaración –. Numeró uno: Es una maldita loca, ni aunque fuéramos los últimos humanos en el mundo me atrevería a salir con ella – Eren enarcó una ceja con ironía –. Numeró dos: …Soy gay.

Eso fue todo. El color rojo volvió más fuerte que las otras veces. ¡Era cierto! Levi era gay ¿Cómo lo fue a olvidar? Los celos de Eren sonaban absurdos de esa manera.

-En todo caso el que debería preocuparse debería ser yo – continuó Levi.

Eren le miró sin comprender.

-Tú no eras gay antes de casarte conmigo ¿cierto? – Levi camino hacia el armario y sacó su pijama. Eren le miró incrédulo. No, no lo era…o eso creía. Nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre antes, pero tampoco es cómo si su lista de mujeres rebosara con nombres. Únicamente, en sus dieciocho años, se había sentido atraído por dos mujeres y con ninguna había salido, porque más de un simple gusto no pasaba. En pocas palabras, Levi era el primero en todo. El primero con el que sentía su corazón volcarse cuando lo sentía cerca, el primero que le hacía perder el aliento con su sonrisa, el primero en hacerlo sonrojar de esa manera, el primero que le hacía sentir ganas de asesinar a todo aquel que se le acercará. Sí, Levi era el primero. Y también el último.

-Yo…sólo t-te quiero a ti – balbuceó con demasiada vergüenza.

Levi se acercó hasta él y le tomó de la barbilla, le miró divertido – Tu rostro está increíblemente rojo, mocoso – soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te burles de mí, lo que digo es cierto. Te puedo asegurar que jamás podre sentir esto que siento por nadie que no seas tú, la simple idea de pensar en dejarte para que alguien más este contigo, me molesta.

-No dudo de lo que sientes – confesó Levi.

-Entonces…sonríeme siempre sólo a mi – suplicó con vergüenza.

_Dejavú_. Levi no pudo más que pensar en eso. La misma suplica pero con diferentes palabras. La diferencia era que Eren estaba ahí, frente a él, sin sueros conectados a sus muñecas y sin una pared de cristal que los dividiera. Podía tocarlo, besarlo y abrazarlo, para que jamás se fuera.

-Sólo si prometes que tú no te irás – Levi tomó el rostro de su mocoso entre sus manos y después de segundos de mirarlo recargó su rostro en su hombro. Increíblemente ese mocoso había logrado que le mostrara su lado débil fácilmente… ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Estaba bien confiar prontamente en alguien? No lo sabía, y no quería saberlo.

Eren rodeó a Levi con sus brazos. – Lo prometo – susurró.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Cómo están? **

**Yo estoy que me muero de sueño T-T son las 2:44 a.m. (hora México) y yo recién estoy terminando el capitulo. Pero es que la inspiración me llegó así de pronto, después de haber batallado mucho con este capítulo. No tenía idea de cómo acomodar mis ideas, pero después de tanto, por fin, esta noche/madrugada lo logré. También andaba un poco molesta porque en uno de mis paseos por Twitter me encontré con él TT ****_#SeFelizYMataAUnGay _****realmente me pareció indignarte y horrible, no por el hecho del TT, sino más bien por los comentarios tan estúpidos que lo acompañaban y bueno...después de lamentarme con mi almohada logré superar mi enojo... :C**

**En fin, creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito! ¿Esta bien así? ...poco a poco iremos sabiendo un poco más de Levi y su madre UnU, también habrá más momentos empalagosos de estos dos y ¿Por qué no? También celos.**

**Mil disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía y miles de gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz con ellos *-* Gracias.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Nos vemos tan pronto este el próximo capitulo.**

***3***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

_〆(。。)

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**VIII**

**-Deja salir ese amor a raudales. Abre tu corazón y no tengas miedo de que te lo rompan… -**

**~…Tengo tanto miedo a quererte, pero aquí estoy…queriéndote de todas formas~**

…Levi estaba llorando. Sentía su corazón partirse y que un gran abismo se abría a su pies, llevándose con él todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuvo. Sentía que era su culpa, que su deber como hijo fue preocuparse y hacer más. Se culpaba, sí, se culpaba por el hecho de que su madre estuviera ahora bajo un montón de tierra. Le dolía demasiado el saber que no podía hacer nada más, que el tiempo se había acabado y los presentes vestidos de negro eran la prueba…Esa bella mujer jamás volvería.

-No llores – su pequeña amiga, de cabellos castaños rojizos se acercó hasta él y poso su mano en su hombro.

No quería seguir viéndolo llorar. Le dolía. Le dolía bastante ver a su pequeño amigo, con el que había pasado tardes de diversión y aburrimiento; sufriendo. Quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que todo iba estar bien así que por favor sonriera. Pero él lo despreciaría, ella lo sabía.

El hombre alto y de porte elegante, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido firme, a las espaldas de los pequeños, se acercó, indicó a la pequeña que se fuera, y sin pensar intentó abrazarlo a su hijo, recibiendo por este un manotazo.

-No me toques – susurró abrazándose a sí mismo. Lagrimas gruesas escurrían por su pálida tez.

El hombre se quedó estático, sin saber que decir. Nunca había sido bueno hablando con su pequeño hijo; lamentablemente él había heredado su carácter. Le miró una vez más y luego movió su vista hacía el punto fijo que tenía su hijo.

_Anabelle Ackerman._

Su cuerpo tembló apenas leyó el nombre. Su esposa estaba muerta y el pequeño que siempre había estado con ella se estaba hundiendo en la miseria.

-Levi…

-¡Cállate! – el pequeño detuvo aquello que su padre intento decirle. Lo que menos quería ahora era escucharle. No después de lo que sabía. El hombre a su lado lo que menos se merecía ahora era un abrazo suyo. – ¡Maldito cerdo! – soltó.

Su padre lo abofeteo.

Sorprendido por aquello detuvo sus lágrimas, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, y le miró con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

-No me disculparé si es lo que esperas – soltó Levi, y cada una de sus palabras se vieron impregnadas de aquel veneno llamado: Resentimiento.

El pequeño era su hijo, eso era cierto. Pero Levi nunca lo había visto cómo un padre, no cuando lo único que hacía era trabajar y de vez cuando regresarle una mirada acusadora. El señor Ackerman nunca se había permitido ser cariñoso con su hijo, y nunca se había permitido pasar tiempo con él. No sabía que le gustaba y que no. No conocía de sus hobbies o inquietudes. Lo poco que sabía de él, era por aquellas pláticas nocturnas, que rara vez prestaba atención, de su esposa.

-¡No te atrevas a decir _"Lo siento"_ cuando no lo sientes en lo más mínimo! – escupió Levi.

El señor Ackerman mantenía con fiereza esa penetrante mirada. Era el momento, estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que el pequeño quisiera decirle, estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus majaderías; después de todo él sabía que las merecía.

-Eres asqueroso – continuó diciendo el pequeño, ignorando que todos los presentes les observarán sorprendidos –, le has engañado y aún así te atreves a venir a decir que _"la extrañaras"_, cuando has sido tú el menos interesado en su situación.

El señor Ackerman guardó varios minutos de silencio. Levi necesitaba desahogarse y él se lo estaba permitiendo.

-No vuelvas a decir que no lo siento – por fin habló –, todo lo que he dicho es verdad. He amado a tu madre más de lo que alguna vez amé, significó tanto en mi vida que se jamás la olvidaré…no vuelvas a insinuar que le he fallado, cuando tu mente infantil no logra entender - El señor Ackerman se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Levi se mordió los labios reprimiendo su llanto, miró con desprecio a todos los presentes y caminando detrás de su padre, con todo el orgullo que su cuerpo le facilitaba pretender, se alejó. Y sólo cuando su corazón se sintió achicarse y su llanto no se pudo contener más, se permitió fundirse en un abrazo con su padre…El último abrazó que ambos se darían en años…

…Dos meses después, una hermosa mujer y la noticia de una nueva integrante entraron por la puerta…

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Estaba inquieto. Más inquieto de lo habitual. Había tenido un sueño que según él hace años había dejado de atormentarlo. Era Eren, la repentina alegría de ese mocoso despertaba esos sentimientos que hace mucho creyó haber perdido. Se había acostumbrado de a poco a la soledad que se había vuelto su mejor amiga ya hace muchos años. Sí, era culpa de ese mocoso que sin permiso alguno inundó de pronto su burbuja de soledad con una inesperada felicidad. Aquel mocoso le provocaba una calidez inimaginable, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan llenos de esperanza. La felicidad que Eren desprendía por cada poro de su piel le era seductora, quería conocerlo más y ser parte de ella pero… ¿Cómo un hombre que ha aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, puede aprender de nuevo a expresarlos? Le resultaba imposible y se reprendía a el mismo por haberse acostumbrado tan pronto a la presencia de Eren.

Dolería…Levi lo sabía y conocía muy bien ese sentimiento…dolería si algún día Eren se alejaba.

-Levi, ¿Me estas escuchando? – llamó su padre.

-Sí, lo hago – respondió con la mirada aún perdida.

-¿Y qué dije entonces?

-Si ya lo has dicho tú, no tengo que repetirlo yo – atacó.

-Levi – al señor Ackerman una vena le latió en la sien –, te he dicho que debido a tu repentina desaparición de ayer, me tome al atrevimiento de entrevistar a la estudiante, la que venía por el empleo: es Universitaria y sólo estará con nosotros unos meses, lo necesita para graduarse y Hanji será quien le enseñe.

-Si es Hanji por qué tengo que saberlo yo – Levi por fin le miró. Con aquella mirada penetrante que sólo le dedicaba a él hace años.

-Porqué es tu asistente – El señor Ackerman tomó el teléfono sobre su escritorio y después de teclear, informó a Ymir, su secretaria que Hanji y la chica podían pasar.

A los pocos segundos, Hanji y una pequeña mujer de cabellos rubios se hicieron presentes. Hanji al igual que siempre parecía emocionada y parlanchina. La rubia sólo sonreía y vacilaba sobre si debía estar ahí; la mirada de Levi le era imposible de sostener.

-Su nombre es Historia Reiss – el señor Ackerman se acercó hasta ella y con un empujón la animo a que se presentara.

-Es un placer – ella ofreció su mano. Levi le miró con superioridad, conviviría con ella unos meses, así que no era necesario fingir ser amable con ella.

-Realmente no me importa si necesitas esto para terminar la Universidad, si haces mal las cosas tendrás que repetir el año – sentenció, dándole a entender que si fallaba, la despediría.

Hanji que ya se esperaba una reacción cómo esa, golpeó el hombro de Historia y soltó un _"Está bromeando"_, aunque bien pudo deducir por su mirada llena de miedo que no le creyó ni un poco.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Eren se encontraba sumergido en la calidez de la biblioteca, cómo era ya su costumbre, cuando Petra le informó que su esposo estaba de vuelta, en compañía de Hanji y de la que sería su nueva asistente, según tenía entendido. Claro eso último no le hizo mucha gracia. Levi podía jurar tener ojos sólo para él, pero eso no significaba que _ella_ se quedará quieta con él. Hanji le había dicho, que a pesar de saberse que Levi era gay, las personas que le pretendían seguían aumentando, sólo que ahora ya no sólo eran mujeres, también había hombres.

Salió al vestíbulo y entonces los vio. Los tres estaban ahí: Levi buscaba algo en su celular y Hanji platicaba con _ella_. Dos palabras para describirla, según Eren: Pequeña y bonita.

Inconscientemente y motivado por la repentina belleza de _ella_ camino hasta Levi y de improviso le plantó un beso, dejándolo completamente atónito.

-¿Qué mierda haces? – Levi desvió la vista de su teléfono y la plantó en Eren.

-Saludo a mi esposo – respondió haciendo énfasis en _esposo_, luego sonrió.

Hanji reprimió una pequeña risa, Eren podía ser más celoso de lo que se había imaginado. Desde el día de ayer cuando repentinamente y en forma amistosa había abrazado a Levi, lo había notado, pero creyó que sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Entonces decidió jugar un poco, no sólo con Eren, también con el enano de Levi.

-¡Eren! – Llamó su atención haciendo unos extraños ademanes –, quiero presentarte a mi nueva compañera, su nombre es Historia ¿A que es linda? – sonrió pícaramente causando un sonrojo en la chica y capturando ahora también la atención de Levi, que a pesar de controlar mejor sus emociones, no fue capaz de ocultarlas a Hanji.

-Es universitaria y ha venido a aprender de Levi, lo cual significa que pasará igual o incluso más tiempo que yo cerca de él – Está vez Hanji jaló a Levi del brazo y lo pegó a Historia, hombro con hombro.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, pedazo de mierda?! – Levi se separó inmediatamente y tan pronto se vio libre su mano fue sujetada por Eren.

Hanji decidió que era suficiente por hoy. Había logrado enfurecer a Eren y sacado una pequeña emoción en Levi, eso era algo, pero para la próxima seguro se encargaría de que se mostrara más interesado en Eren. Si ellos querían hacer realidad ese falso matrimonio, ella también ayudaría, y bajo la manga tenía a la aleada perfecta.

-Bueno, ya que se conocen, lo nuestro esta hecho – Hanji se recargo sobre la chica – así que nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana.

La pequeña rubia sonrió y con la pesada mirada de Eren sobre ella se despidió. Petra que había visto todo, incluso la mirada divertida de Hanji corrió a su encuentro. Espero a que Historia subiera al auto de Hanji y entonces ella se acercó.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – reclamó con evidente nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Hanji la tomó por los hombros y un brillo pasó por sus ojos –. Les doy una pequeña ayuda.

Petra apretó los puños, deteniendo los oscuros pensamientos que invadían su mente. – Todo ha ido perfecto, no necesitan tu ayuda – Petra se soltó del agarre de su amiga.

-Yo lo sé, Petra – musitó –, pero Levi necesita un poco de ayuda en eso – levantó la vista hacia el cielo, estaba nublado.

-Hanji – Petra tomó sus manos –, sólo no hagas nada que termine mal – suplicó a sabiendas de que su amiga siempre terminaba en malos líos.

-Te prometo que sólo será una vez, después de eso dejaré que él lo haga solo – Hanji le regalo una sonrisa alentadora. Petra no hizo más que confiar en ella.

Le despidió con la mano y justo cuando la vio alejarse, Levi y Eren salieron de la casa.

-Saldremos de nuevo – informó Levi –, no tengo idea de a que hora volveremos, si es noche y no volvemos ve a dormir – ordenó y luego camino hasta su auto. Eren le seguía con un enorme sonrojo y una evidente felicidad.

-Una pequeña ayuda ¿eh? – susurró para ella.

Eren subió al auto aún avergonzado por su comportamiento tan infantil, que a pesar de que Levi no había dicho nada y sólo le había invitado a salir, aún le provocaba pena.

-No creí que fueras en serio – admitió Eren una vez que el auto se puso en marcha y su vergüenza se esfumo un poco.

-Te prometí que saldríamos cada noche ¿cierto? – Un rubor permeó las suaves mejillas de Eren, por un momento creyó que Levi no cumpliría con ello; después de la plática nocturna que había tenido con Levi y que Eren le prometiera, jamás dejarlo, este también le había pedido algo y eso algo era que cada noche salieran juntos, sólo para conocerse más.

-No has mal interpretado las cosas ¿cierto? – el sonrojo en Eren creció tanto que aún en la oscuridad dentro del auto era notorio. Desde que Levi se había mostrado un poco más amable y abierto a conversaciones con él, había descubierto que poseía un lado sarcástico, grosero y pervertido a la vez, que era capaz de tomar una simple oración y acomodarla de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por dónde va tu cabeza, mocoso pervertido – dijo Levi en un intento por abochornarlo más.

-¡No! La verdad aún no estoy listo para… ¡No es que no quiera! … si quiero, pero…me avergüenza – Levi le miró de reojo, lucía claramente nervioso.

-¡Idiota! Sólo iremos a comer algo – declaró Levi. Eren soltó el aire lleno de alivio.

-¡Pero yo escojo el lugar! – Levi frunció el ceño. Conocía lo suficiente a ese mocoso cómo para saber que le llevaría a comer a otro de esos lugares asquerosos cómo el de la noche anterior. – ¿Por favor? – suplicó al notar la seriedad de su esposo.

Levi rodó los ojos. – De acuerdo.

Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron. – Primero: Deten el auto – ordenó ante la mirada incrédula de Levi – ¡Vamos hazlo! – animó. Y Levi sin entender cómo se había dejado convencer término deteniéndose. Bajaron y Levi se limitó a seguir a Eren, quien caminaba con un paso realmente animado.

-Mocoso – murmuró cuando se vio demasiado alejado de su auto. Eren se detuvo y tomó su mano –. ¿A dónde vamos?

Los ojos de Eren brillaban, parecían los de un pequeño en su primera vez en un parque de diversiones. – Ni te lo imaginas – dijo y continúo caminando, esta vez jalando a Levi de la mano.

-¿Caminaremos hasta llegar? – Conjeturó intrigado.

Eren negó con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. – Estoy seguro que me matarás después de esto pero quiero arriesgarme – declaró sin detenerse

Y sólo cuando estuvieron a unos metros, Levi se dio cuenta de lo que al mocoso se refería. ¿Una parada de autobuses? Con hombres sudorosos, niños llorando, vendedores y toda clase de bacterias ¿Eren pretendía subirlo a una cosa así?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Eren! – gritó intentando soltar su mano.

-Sí, pero tu vienes conmigo – Estaba decidido. Levi no se escaparía, él le mostraría el otro lado de la moneda, su mundo, el lugar que tanto odiaba pero que estaba seguro le encantaría. Aún así, este fuera su último día de vida.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos, en los que ambos peleaban discretamente por obtener el control de la situación, cuando un sucio autobús se detuvo: Eren ganó. Levi tapo su boca y nariz con su mano libre mientras era jalado hacia el interior por su estúpido esposo. Eren le miraba de reojo tiernamente, ignorando las malas miradas de los demás pasajeros.

Eso era él, ese había sido su mundo durante un largo tiempo, y si Levi en verdad quería conocerlo y hacer que esto funcionara, esto también era parte de lo que debía conocer. El autobús arrancó cuando ellos aún estaban de pie e inmediatamente Levi se aferró aún más a la suave mano de Eren y de uno de los asquerosos tubos. Eren reprimió una risa y tratando de evitarle más malos ratos a su esposo camino presuroso hacía dos de los asientos libres, dejando a Levi del lado de la ventana, no precisamente para que disfrutara el paisaje, más bien porque ciertas mujeres le miraban de una manera que a Eren no le agradaba.

-Te mataré – susurró Levi.

-Lo sé, pero lo vale – respondió Eren.

Levi le miró perplejo y entonces decidió usar el arma que más podía con Eren. – Sabes, me parece excitante besarte aquí – Levi mordió su labio inferior de una forma realmente sexy y luego acarició el cuello de Eren con su dedo. El mocoso enrojeció.

-¿Por qué siempre arruinas los momentos románticos? – Eren desvió la mirada.

-¡Oh! – Levi atrapo su barbilla y le obligó a verlo –, también soy romántico…a mi manera, claro está – masculló para después besar los labios de su mocoso, que no hizo más que morir de vergüenza ante las miradas curiosas, acusadoras y divertidas de varios de los pasajeros. Levi dio una sonrisa apenas perceptible al ver que había logrado su cometido.

Gracias al cielo, y cuando creía no podía más con el pervertido de su esposo y las intensas miradas de los pasajeros, el autobús se detuvo en lo que ese día sería su destino: La pequeña plaza de la ciudad. Bajaron y apenas sus pies tocaron el concreto, Eren giró el rostro para asegurarse que Levi seguí ahí. Sus rostros se encontraron a no menos de tres centímetros de distancia. Luchó intensamente por no cerrar sus ojos y absorber esa esencia que el cálido aliento de Levi emanaba.

-Lle…llegamos – artículo casi pegado a los labios de Levi, clavando su mirada en esa filosa mirada grisácea.

-¡Vaya! – Levi enarcó una ceja –, si no me lo dices, ni cuenta me doy.

Eren se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta de su estúpida declaración.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Levi cuando Eren guardo completo silencio.

-¡Ah, sí! – Contestó alegre –, lo siento…me avergüenzas ¿sabes? – Admitió Eren – tanto que a veces se me olvidan las cosas – rió.

Levi tomó su mano y de pronto el recorrido se vio guiado por Levi y no por Eren, quien se supone debería hacerlo. Pero estaba feliz, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión Levi había actuado de una forma egoísta y grosera, admiraba el hecho de que se hubiese animado a tomar las riendas de la situación y que fuese él quien los guiará por los caminos de la plaza, lleno de esas personas que Levi juraba destostaba, aunque al parecer de Eren no era así, o por lo menos eso había visto cuando discretas sonrisas escapaban de su rostro al ver a los pequeños jugar con sus padres, o a los hombres disfrazados entreteniendo a las personas. Incluso se había animado a comprar dos algodones de azúcar.

Caminaron durante horas y cuando sus pies no daban más, se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar. Levi miró la hora en su celular, y vaya que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que llevaban bastante rato dando vueltas. Eran las ocho de la noche y habían salido de casa exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde. Suspiró y regreso su móvil a su bolsillo, entonces se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de Eren recargándose en su hombro.

-¿Y que te pareció? – preguntó Eren.

-Asqueroso – contestó con frialdad.

Eren se soltó a carcajadas. – Lo siento en verdad.

-No importa ya; fue asqueroso pero lo disfrute –admitió para sorpresa de Eren quien no dudo en levantar el rostro y comprobar que si hablaba con Levi.

Sonrió y entonces un fuerte trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. Eren dio un respingo y buscó la mano de Levi, él le miró y luego observo el cielo.

-¿Por qué le temes? – preguntó entonces.

Eren se sobresalto pero retomó su compostura, aunque sin soltar la mano de su esposo. – Suena tonto pero no lo sé.

Levi chascó los labios, se puso de pie y ofreció de nuevo su mano a Eren. – Volvamos a casa.

-Claro – Eren aceptó su mano y camino a su lado –. Mi mamá debe de saberlo – confesó.

-Hace mucho que no la vez.

Eren no dijo nada y espero a que Levi dijera aquello que esperaba oír.

-¿Quieres verlos?

Sonrió. – Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Eren…

-Eres mi esposo y… "una persona casada nunca sale sin su marido" – repitió Eren tan alegre cómo siempre, las palabras una vez dichas de Levi.

-Eres extraño, Eren – Levi se colocó frente a él, dio un paso disminuyendo su distancia, elevó su mano libre hasta la mejilla de su esposo y la recorrió delicadamente; su piel suave, lisa. Le miró fijamente hasta que se topó con sus labios entre abiertos. Aspiró su aroma, cerró los ojos y Eren le imitó, agacho ligeramente la cabeza y sus labios se unieron. Nuevamente se besaban sin razón alguna, sólo por el simple hecho de desearlo.

-Vamos – dijo Levi una vez que se separaron. Y cómo era demasiado noche ya cómo para tomar un autobús, tuvieron que viajar en Taxi, hasta el lugar dónde el _mercedes benz_ de Levi había quedado.

El camino de regreso no fue cómo las otras veces. Esta vez Eren se sintió con total libertad para hablar con Levi aunque este le respondiera con monosílabos y frases cortas, y quizá alguna que otra perversión.

Llegaron a casa en el momento exacto en el que la lluvia se dejó venir. Eren temía a la lluvia, pero se sentía tan agradecido con ella. De no ser por aquella primera tormenta él y Levi probablemente nunca se hubieran acercado tanto cómo hasta ahora…

…La tormenta había tenido sentido después de todo.

* * *

**Hola! C:**

**¿Que días son la época de lluvias para ustedes? En mi ciudad son los meses de Julio, Agosto y parte de Septiembre, estoy basándome en esos meses en el fic (? por si tenían la duda, también, legalmente en mi país eres mayor de edad a los dieciocho años (Aclaró eso porque sé que en algunos países es diferente y no quiero que piensen que case a Eren ilegalmente) xD jajajaja...El miedo de Eren también tiene su razón, pero eso lo tocaré más adelante, no lo puse así no más porque sí ¬n¬..ahhh que más (? Oh sí! He leido los reviews de todos y cada uno de ustedes, me encanta que me comenten cosas tan lindas *-* Gracias por ello, me hacen muy feliz C:**

**¡Este capitulo es más largo que el anterior! ¡Cielos!**

**Ya saben...lo de siempre: Disculpas si se me ha pasado alguna falta de ortografía.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas?**

**Gracias.  
Nos vemos tan pronto este el siguiente capitulo :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Lemon (? Naa! No creo.**

**Algo ligero (lee las notas al final para que me entiendas .-.)**

* * *

**IX**

**-Promete que te quedarás conmigo…-**

**~…Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado~**

La lluvia parecía no querer detenerse. En lugar de ello parecía aumentar. Eren cerró las cortinas y apagó las luces, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Levi, quien leía atento algunos documentos.

-Lo siento – dijo Eren con evidente nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Levi rodó los ojos y al final decidió dejar para mañana lo que hacía. Camino hacia donde Eren estaba y rodeó su espalda con su brazo. Inmediatamente Eren llevó su cabeza al pecho de Levi, sintiéndose aliviado de sentir su calor.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían regresado y Levi había recordado repetidamente que tenía papeles pendientes que leer, le había dicho al mocoso que se durmiera, que él volvería más tarde, pero la fuerte lluvia no le permitió deshacerse de un miedoso Eren y ahora ambos se encontraban en el despacho.

-Debes descansar – las palabras de Levi alertaron a Eren de inmediato –, es tarde y yo aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Eren recargó las manos en el pecho de Levi, se separó y le miró desafiante. – Mi lugar es a tu lado; quiero estar aquí contigo, no en algún otro lado ¿entiendes? – Levi negó con la cabeza. Él mocoso se había vuelto más persistente de lo que normalmente era,

-Eren… - Levi acarició su mejilla y, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Nunca se permitió apreciar por completo las facciones de Eren, siempre era una mirada rápida y nada más. Pero ahora lo tenía justo enfrente, y él le sostenía la mirada sin nervios, con dulzura. Su pulgar se movió hasta acariciar los suaves labios de Eren. Se miraron y por primera vez Eren logró ver a un Levi con el ceño relajado, una mirada tierna y para nada a la defensiva. Se veía lindo ante sus ojos y deseo que ese gesto quedará en su esposo para siempre.

-¿Sabes? No eres lo que esperaba… - Eren frotó su mejilla suavemente sobre la mano de su esposo. Pensó seriamente durante breves segundos lo que estaba por hacer, pero al final decidió que había llegado el momento. Sin perder el tacto que tenía con Levi, se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Levi se mostró sorprendido por el repentino acto de Eren, pero hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó sin dejar de ver los brillantes ojos de Eren.

-Ya sabes…Eras muy inexpresivo y grosero al principio…No me agradabas mucho. Bueno no… - comenzó a divagar –…tu sí, pero tu aptitud no…es decir…me intimidabas.

Levi colocó su mano en la cintura de Eren, sin presionar, suave, delicado. Ambos acercaron sus rostros, hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Los ojos de Levi, iban desde los ojos de Eren, hasta sus labios. Eren supo lo que Levi estaba pensando, pero no entro en pánico cómo las otras veces. Levi se inclinó un poco, y Eren comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pero cuando sintió la respiración del contrario cercana a sus labios, este se desvió hacia su mejilla y la besó. Cuando la colisión ocurrió, Eren pudo sentir cómo un escalofrió recorría cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo, dejándolo por algunos milisegundos en éxtasis.

Levi miró discretamente el rostro de Eren, esta vez él parecía completamente decidido. Sin embargo, ahora era él quien dudaba. Aquellas veces en las que proponía una y mil cosas bochornosas, lo hacía porque sabía que el mocoso se negaría, pero ahora era diferente. Eren estaba sobre él dispuesto a entregarse. Antes no le hubiera importado. Antes cuando era un idiota. Pero ahora este idiota estaba comenzando a sentir cosas extrañas por Eren y tenía miedo de lastimarlo. De alguna manera temía que eso lo alejara.

Separó sus labios de la mejilla de Eren y tomándolo de la cintura le obligó a quitarse de encima.

-Ve a dormir, Eren – ordenó levantándose y alejándose.

Eren no supo que pensar. Levi llevaba tiempo insinuándosele y cuando al fin estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él, este le despreciaba. Y pensó lo único que su mente le dejó pensar; quizá Levi aún no se desasía del todo de sus complejos.

-Creí que comenzabas a superarlo – Eren tomó la mano de Levi y no le permitió alejarse más de él –, pero ya veo que tus complejos son más grandes que nuestros sentimientos – los ojos de Eren comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lagrimas que limpio con la manga de su chaqueta. No quería llorar, no frente a Levi, no quería hacerle ver que ya le importaba más de lo que alguna vez ambos esperaron.

Levi sintió cómo su estomago se contraía. Su intención no había sido esa. Eren era un tonto, muy tonto al entender de esa manera las acciones de Levi. Pero más tonto era él por no ser capaz de expresar correctamente sus sentimientos.

Mordió su labio y se trago su orgullo. – No, esa no es la razón – murmuró.

-¡¿No?! ¡¿No lo es?! – le reto irónico y entre lagrimas.

Durante algún tiempo Levi no había sentido la necesidad de explicar las cosas y que estas quedarán claras. Nunca le había importado que los demás le mal interpretaran, pero ahí estaba Eren, haciendo la excepción, cómo en todo últimamente.

-¡Joder, no! – gritó y de una zancada acortó la distancia entre el mocoso y él. No espero a que este se alejará o dijera algo más, antes de eso le tomo de la nuca y le llevó contra sus labios. Eren luchó al principio por saltarse de Levi, pero de a poco comenzó a ceder. Sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer y sus manos ahora rodeaban el cuello de Levi, mientras que las de Levi habían viajado hasta sus caderas. Levi había tomado su decisión; no lo perdería, no lo dejaría, ni aún sabiendo que esto podría dañarlo más de lo que él soportaría ¿Qué tan masoquista podría a llegar a ser por Eren?

-No hagas que piense mal de nuevo – rogó Eren al separarse.

Levi negó con la cabeza. – Debe sonar estúpido, pero sigo teniendo miedo de lastimarte y que debido a eso te alejes.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que entiendas que no lo haré?

-Mocoso – susurró mirándolo con esos pozos plateados, que Eren ya había aprendido a conocer y a querer.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras, en completo silencio, tomados de las manos, rumbo a su dormitorio. Llegaron y aún sin decir palabra, entraron. Eren soltó la mano de Levi y camino hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Levi no se movió de la puerta, simplemente prefirió contemplar durante algunos segundos más, el lindo rostro de Eren.

-Te amo – soltó Eren con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo. Levi se quedó atónito y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Nunca comprendió cómo es que esas palabras podían causarle esa sensación. Las había escuchado antes, de muchas otras personas, pero hasta ahora las únicas personas que le había hecho ilusionarse eran su madre y…Eren –. No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero estoy seguro que lo que siento por ti no puede ser otra cosa más que eso – continuó al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Levi.

Levi se vio debatiéndose a sí mismo sobre si era el momento o no de expresar sus sentimientos. Había tomado su decisión anteriormente, pero Eren aun no la sabía y una vez la supiera ya no habría marcha atrás. Decir ese par de palabras gastadas y que más sin embargo causan un sinfín de emociones, sería la sentencia de que los días grises, cómo los recordaba; se habían acabado.

-Te amo, también – murmuró.

Y Eren no le obligaría a repetirlo. Sabía perfectamente lo difícil que pudo haber sido para el orgulloso de Levi decir esas palabras, lo sabía y podía asegurarlo por el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposo. Sus ojos brillaban y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho para correr junto a Levi. El mal entendido de hace un momento se podía ir al carajo; Levi le había dicho que lo amaba y nada más importaba.

Lentamente y con miedo de que sólo fuera un mal sueño, Levi se acercó hasta Eren. Él estaba sentado y Levi podía verlo con superioridad y seducción. Sigilosamente, bajó hasta sus labios y comenzó a saborearlos, lamió de a poco y sacó ligeros gemidos y suspiros del chico frente a él. Eren subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Levi, y despacio, casi inconscientemente comenzó a pegarlo más hacia él. Pronto Eren se vio apenas inclinado sobre la cama y Levi sosteniéndose sobre sus manos para evitar caer sobre Eren. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse. La lluvia y el frio habían pasado a segundo plano; la temperatura en sus cuerpos aumentaba.

Esta vez ambos se sentían inseguros, pero se negaban a separarse. Sus labios estaban comenzando a ponerse hinchados y la mano derecha de Levi había viajado ya hasta la camisa de Eren, que comenzaba a subir lentamente. Eren había abierto ligeramente sus piernas, permitiendo que la rodilla izquierda de Levi se acomodará entre ellas.

Eren pronto sintió cómo todo rastro de cordura se alejaba de él, se dejó caer por completo en la cama y permitió a su esposo acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Levi había dejado sus labios y lamia con atrevimiento la curva de su cuello, logrando sacar suspiros de placer, que no hacían más que enardecer a Levi un poco más.

Suspiros, gemidos, jadeos. Eso era lo único que se podía escuchar mientras ambos continuaban ahí, explorándose, sintiéndose, tocándose y conociéndose por primera vez.

-Levi… - gimió Eren llenó de placer. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo se sentía de esta manera, aún estaba nervioso pero la lujuria del momento era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Su calor aumento más cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Levi juguetear con uno de sus pezones.

Levi levantó el rostro y se permitió contemplar a su esposo, y así comprender que no era mentira. Eren estaba ahí, con los ojos acuosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, entregándose, sin restricciones, sin vacilaciones. Estudio su piel morena, sus labios hinchados por los anteriores besos, su mirada tímida e hipnotizante. Y Eren hacia exactamente lo mismo, lo recorría meticulosamente, y en ambos la aprobación era evidente.

-Quiero que seas mío – rugió por la bajo Levi.

No espero respuesta y volvió a torturar a Eren, probándolo con dulzura. Sabía que sería la primera vez de Eren y lejos de querer hacerle daño, quería que lo disfrutara. Ya vendría el momento en el cual él pudiera devorarlo cómo deseaba. Eren sentía que se quedaría sin aire, Levi estaba devorando cada parte de su ser. Sintió la mano de Levi bajar hasta su miembro y no pudo evitar saltar de sorpresa.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? – preguntó en un rugido. A pesar de que su miembro estaba más que despierto y que los pantalones ya le eran molestos, no estaba dispuesto a llevar a Eren a hacer algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

-No te detengas – jadeó Eren.

Levi no esperó más. Su mano terminó de bajar los pantalones y bóxer de Eren, dejándolo vulnerable ante su mirada gris. Eren estaba avergonzado, cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano y sólo se limito a disfrutar las caricias que Levi le daba, viéndose llegar más de una vez a esa cúspide de placer que lograba arrancarle sollozos y gritos ahogados de la impresión.

Levi jugaba con el miembro del mocoso; lamiendo y mordisqueando. Torturándolo, marcando – no cómo deseaba – el cuerpo del mocoso. Cuando creyó fue suficiente y Eren estaba pronto a venirse, volvió sobre Eren y entrelazo sus manos con las suyas. Eren instintivamente elevó sus piernas y las llevo alrededor de la cintura de Levi. No sé dio cuenta de cuando fue que Levi se deshizo de sus propios pantalones.

Zafo su mano izquierda de la mano de Eren y con un susurro le pidió lamiera sus dedos. Eren temblaba de vergüenza, placer y miedo por lo que venía.

-Relájate – pidió cariñosamente cuando Eren hubo terminado con la orden de Levi.

Levi colocó las piernas de su mocoso sobre sus hombros y llevó uno de los dedos recientemente humedecidos hacía la entrada de Eren.

Se tensó ante la sensación molesta que Levi le provocaba al querer meter uno de sus dedos.

-D-Duele – fue lo único que logro decir al tiempo que apretaba sus dientes.

Levi tuvo que separar su otra mano, dejando a Eren vulnerable y con la única opción de aferrarse a las sabanas o a su espalda. Levi cerró sobre el miembro de Eren, su reciente mano libre para después volver a recorrerlo con su lengua. El placer aumento en el cuerpo de Eren y poco a poco se permitió relajarse, dándole a Levi la oportunidad de introducir un segundo dedo.

No pudo reprimir un grito entre el dolor y el placer. Curvo su espalda y se aferró a la de Levi ¡Joder que eso era doloroso! Mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Levi intentó relajarlo nuevamente con besos y caricias, en sus muslos, abdomen y cada parte de su cuerpo.

Volvió el rostro hacía el de Eren, deleitándose con sus sonrojadas mejillas. _Que lindo,_ pensó.

Cuando el mocoso estuvo de nuevo perdido en el placer y su entrada se había acostumbrado a la intromisión de esos dos dedos, metió un tercero. Eren enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Levi, arrancando gruñidos de parte de su él.

Finalmente, cuando su entrada estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada y ambos comenzaron a sentir la necesidad de fundirse en uno solo; Levi sacó sus dedos. Se miraron fijamente. Levi acarició la frente sudada de Eren y permitió que el mocoso hiciera lo mismo.

-Voy a entrar – avisó. Recibiendo de Eren un asentimiento.

Levi volvió a besarlo con desesperación. Eren abrió aún más sus piernas y rodeo el cuello de Levi, evitando que escapara de la batalla que se llevaba dentro de su cavidad bucal. Un grito de Eren fue reprimido entre sus labios, cuando el pene erecto de Levi comenzó a hacerse paso dentro de él.

Dolía.

Dolía.

Dolía bastante, tanto que creyó se rompería.

-Eren… – llamó Levi. El interior del chico era realmente apretado. Sin duda Levi se sintió feliz de saber que él era la primera persona en tocar de esa forma a su mocoso.

Pero Eren estaba completamente perdido, haciendo su esfuerzo por olvidar el dolor y sólo concentrarse en las caricias.

Acarició el rostro del chico y esta vez le besó dulcemente. Eren se dejó llevar de nuevo por el placer y el dolor comenzó a olvidarse. Se separaron y mirándose a los ojos se dieron cuenta de lo verdadero de sus sentimientos.

Logró relajarse, dejando más fácil el camino al miembro de Levi, que poco a poco se introdujo, quedando al fin completamente dentro.

Se miraron nuevamente y esperaron a que Eren se acostumbrara al miembro de Levi, cuando esto sucedió, el chico con un ligero movimiento de caderas le indico que podía continuar. Se ordenó ir despacio, no podía arruinar el primer encuentro por mucho que deseará tomarlo sin más. Besos, caricias, uñas encajadas en su espalda, miradas cargadas de promesas, gemidos, su dulce olor…y al final…un rugido por parte de ambos al sentir que no aguantarían más.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Eren temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Levi. Levi sentía que lo había dado todo por primera vez, ahora de verdad ese mocoso era suyo, de todas las formas en las que se puede pertenecer. Eren se acorruco en su pecho, ya no estaba avergonzado por su desnudez, estaba cansado y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, pero no quería hacerlo, quería seguir mirando aquellos pozos grises. Quería seguir entregando esas miradas cargadas de amor e ilusión, impresas por el descubrimiento de lo que juntos podían llegar a ser.

* * *

**Hola C:**

**¡En verdad me complique con este capitulo! ( ˘ω˘ ) Leí sus reviews y al igual que la mayoría de ustedes, sentí que había llegado el momento en que estos dos se dieran amor *3*. Comencé a escribirlo y cuando lo leía para publicarlo me di cuenta de que termino siendo más sexo que amor UwU y eso no es lo que quería en su primera vez (Y-Y) así que lo volví a hacer y al fin quedo cómo esperaba.**

**-¡Y aquí me tienen a las 12:20 a.m. (México) publicando el capitulo xD-**

**A lo que quiero llegar es que, para que haya algo así "very hard" ...osease fuerte...Lemon del bueno pues! Necesitaba que su primera vez fuese así tierna, así que omití varios detalles sobre cómo se tiene sexo (? en este capitulo. Además, quizá a algunos no les guste el lemon y así "equis" xD. Mi plan es dedicar todo un capitulo a ese tipo de Lemon que muchas esperan, que será irrelevante en la historia, es decir que no tendrá ninguna importancia en capítulos futuros, y así a quien no le guste o agrade se lo salte y listo! Todos felices y contentos.**

**¡Pero de que hay Lemon, hay lemon! ¡He dicho!**

**Pero déjenme saber su opinión, sobre eso en un review .-.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios (๑ ∀ ๑) y disculpen si se me ha escapado algún error de ortografía. **

******Un extra: Levi mio (✪▽✪) (Shiro-chan Okumura) Te amo! aadasfasd Lo siento, tenía que hacer saber al mundo que eres mía -Huye de vergüenza-**

**Nos vemos tan pronto este el siguiente capitulo**

**c:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final**

**~(*~*)~**

* * *

**X**

**-De alguna manera siento que te he conocido toda mi vida...-**

**~...y hemos estado juntos desde el paso del tiempo~**

Despertó y juro nunca antes haber tenido un dolor similar al que sentía en su espalda baja. Había sido una noche única. Estaba cansado, dolorido,somnoliento, pero sobre todo feliz.

Pudo haber imaginado ese momento de muchas formas, pero nada fue mejor que la forma tan inesperada en que sucedió; tan mágico, tan repentino. Levi, el hombre pragmático y frío que conocía, se había vuelto de pronto una persona cálida, capaz de sonreír y hacerlo feliz con sólo eso.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Y no había forma más sincera de comprobarlo, que la forma tan especial que se entregó a él. Eren había entregado esa parte de él que nunca nadie había tenido. Era cierto que al principio tenía miedo. Miedo de que Levi le olvidará tan pronto se entregará; miedo de que tal vez Levi no lo quisiera de la misma forma que él; miedo de que con el paso del tiempo, eso sólo se volviera solo un recuerdo.

Ahora estaba tranquilo. Sabía de alguna forma que Levi le amaba de la misma manera. Estaba seguro; Levi le pertenecía de la misma forma que él le pertenecía a Levi.

Realmente había sido difícil, pero lo había logrado. El hombre de cabellos azabache, que abrazaba su cintura, había abierto por fin su corazón. Para él. Para Eren; nadie más que Eren. Levi le había otorgado la llave, de lo que para él, era el tesoro más grande y valioso del mundo; su corazón.

Nunca se había visto en un futuro así.

Amaba al hombre a su lado. A ese hombre tan frágil, tan dulce...que siempre estaba oculto en su máscara de frivolidad. No existía ya nada que le hiciera arrepentirse de esos sentimientos. No había palabras que las personas dijesen para hacerlo dudar. Eren se encargaría de amar y proteger a Levi, y de la misma forma, Levi protegería a su mocoso. Estaría ahí cuando le necesitará, le abrazaría y protegería.

Levi sabía que entre ese mocoso y él no podía haber cosas en común. Ambos completamente diferentes, pero iguales en el interior.

_"Pueden ser diferentes. Más por dentro, cada ser, tiene ese algo que nosotros llamamos 'corazón' y mientras haya un corazón no habrá diferencias"._ Había dicho su madre.

Podía comprobarlo ahora. No importaba que tan diferentes fueran, tenían ese algo que los unía.

Estaba de nuevo de pie en el borde de sus sentimientos, con miedo al vacío, aún así arriesgandose. Volvía a ser nuevamente esa piedra, que se hundía lenta y dolorosamente en ese mar. Pero no se arrepentia; Eren le habia salvado de muchas formas. Ese par de ojos turquesas habían logrado encontrarlo cuando más perdido estaba, habían logrado lo que nunca nadie.

Ya no estaría mas sólo.

Eren estaba a su lado.

Amar y proteger a alguien; el dolor más hermoso que se puede desear y del que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Levi en un susurro.

Eren supo a lo que se refería y aquel tono tan rojo propio de él, se apoderó de sus mejillas. Se cubrió con las sabanas, intentando calmar su vergüenza. Un intento completamente fallido. Al hundirse en las sabanas aquello que más vergüenza le causó; estaba desnudo.

Fue fáci para Levi adivinar que es lo que hacía ese mocoso. Eren estaba abochornado y aunque Levi gustaba de molestarlo, no quería avergonzarlo más. Se levantó y camino hacia el baño, tomaría una ducha y después iría con su padre; tenía algo importante que decir.

Eren escucho el correr del agua y se permitió relajarse. Deseaba levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban entumidas, no era muy buena idea hacerlo. Se dedicó a mirar el techo y a repasar en su mente los planes que tenía para el día de hoy.

Levi salió de ducharse. Eren volvió a cubrirse. No importaba que le hubiese visto desnudo apenas la noche anterior, no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea.

-Llama a tu madre - Levi anudo su corbata, Eren se descubrió el rostro -; iremos a verlos mañana - terminó y miró a Eren, quien mantenía una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí! - Respondió animadamente.

-Vuelvo más tarde - informó y salió de la habitación.

Levi había tomado una decisión, a partir de ahora lo que había empezado mal, tomaría un buen rumbo y para eso necesitaba arreglar los problemas con todos, sobretodo con él mismo...

* * *

Después de haberse tambaleado como ciervo recien nacido, Eren había logrado mantenerse en pie y caminar hacia el baño para ducharse.

Término de cambiarse y con esa incómoda sensación en su trasero, bajo hasta la cocina.

Petra le vio entrar y sin demora le sirvió su desayuno.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada? - Pregunto Eren.

Petra rió ante su inocencia.

-No tiene que preguntarme, sólo hágalo - respondió con una sonrisa. Dio media vuelta, tomó el teléfono y lo entregó al pequeño.

Eren sonrio como agradecimiento y con cuidado se levantó de la silla; le había costado mucho trabajo sentarse, también.

Marco el número que hace mucho no marcaba y espero. Al tercer tono la dulce voz de su madre se escuchó. Ella estaba emocionada, feliz de que por fin tenía noticias de su hijo. Ella no dudo ni un segundo en preguntarle si todo estaba bien, si Levi le había hecho daño o algo similar. Eren respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas, agregando detalles y uno que otro sonrojo.

Carla, después de meses, podía sentirse tranquila. Su pequeño hijo sonaba feliz, más feliz de lo que ella pudo esperar. Ahora estaba tranquila, no había nada de que preocuparse, no mientras Eren mantuviera una sonrisa en su rastro.

...-Y pensamos que sería una buena idea visitarlos - Término de decir.

Del otro lado de la línea, Carla sonrió.

-Será agradable tenerlos en casa - respondió.

-¡¿En serio?!

Eren estaba sorprendido. Él esperaba que su madre estuviera molesta con Levi, pero por lo que podía apreciar, no lo estaba.

-Por supuesto - suspiró - será agradable tener al esposo de mi hijo en casa.

-Perfecto. ¿Esta bien que estemos para la cena?

-¡Claro! Prepararé tu platillo favorito.

Eren agradeció a su madre y despues de una larga despedida, corto la llamada. Volvió a dentro y pidió ayuda a Petra para escoger el traje que debía usar.

-Esta muy feliz - Dijo ella al tiempo que sostenía un elegante traje negro.

Eren asintió y con discreción acarició el anillo sobre su dedo anular. Por supuesto que estaba feliz ¡¿Como no estarlo?! Si estaba logrando de la mejor manera, enamorar a Levi.

-Él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo también - murmuró Petra -, está feliz, aunque sea tan orgulloso como para decirlo, pude notarlo esta mañana.

-¿A que te refieres? - Eren sentó sobre la cama y prestó atención a las palabras de ella.

Petra soltó una sonrisa. - Esta mañana aceptó el pan tostado con mermelada.

Eren sonrió, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de aquel día, cuando Levi se había molestado tanto por un desayuno. Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando con Levi y se sentía dichoso de ser la causa.

En silencio continuaron buscando el atuendo adecuado, incluso una vez que terminaron con el traje de Eren, se dedicaron en buscar una para Levi. Eren quería que luciera apuesto para su madre, aunque dudaba que se pudiera ser más apuesto.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el día de mañana llegara. En su interior sabía que las cosas habían cambiado; ya no era mas un objeto para Levi, ahora esa persona la que él amaba...

* * *

**Hola! C:**

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada. Como dije alguna vez, no me gusta quedar mal, pero mis circunstancias me lo impidieron. ¿Que quiero decir con esto?**

**Bueno...no me gusta hablar de mis problemas, así que la explicación será breve: Soy una persona débil, sentimentalmente hablando. ¿Les ha pasado que se deprimen sin razón? Bueno, eso es lo que me pasa a mi. Lastimosamente la semana pasada sucedió, llevaba un mes sin suceder y de pronto ¡Boom! Me deprimi.**

**¿Como pude actualizar mi otro fic y este no? Pues...con "Repentino Flechazo" llevo capítulos adelantados, así que sólo tengo que ir, corregir y agregar cosas. Con este es diferente, este va al dia, es decir, los capítulos llegan como se escriben (? Y sinceramente no tenia los ánimos de escribir.**

**Les pido no se molesten si vuelve a pasar. Yo tampoco soy feliz deprimiendome a cada rato.**

**La buena noticia (quizá) es que voy mejorando, cada vez son menos los cuadros depresivos y mas los días que me mantengo con una sonrisa...¡Pronto dejará de pasarme! (espero)**

**Vuelvo a disculparme y darles gracias por sus reviews, me sacan una sonrisa con cada uno ^w^**

**Este capítulo es corto, pero el siguiente es largo C:**

**Nos vemos el jueves *~*/**

**Tengan un bonito día.**

**Extra: este capítulo llega a ustedes por cortesía de mi celular xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**XI**

**~Lloré, lloré hasta quedar dormido, nunca me había sentido tan triste y vacío como aquella vez~**

Había pasado apenas un mes, cuando vio cruzar por la puerta a una hermosa mujer.

Una nueva nana.

Una sirvienta.

Una nueva secretaria.

Pudo imaginar de todo, menos una nueva madre.

-Ella se llama Camille - le dijo aquella tarde -, y será tu nueva madre.

Pudo sentir que el mundo se detenía y que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Era un sentimiento que no sabia como describir, era como si le arrebataron un pedazo de su corazón; si es que aún podían arrebatarle otro poco. Quería llorar, quería salir corriendo y desaparecer, pero no podía, sus pies se habían quedado clavados en el suelo.

Mientras tanto su padre, no podía ver nada más que un rostro inexpresivo. Su tez pálida, haciendo juego, perfectamente con sus ojos afilados, iguales a los de su madre.

-Hola - dijo por fin la mujer.

Tendió su mano y ofreció una sonrisa. El pequeño le miró, pero sus manos no se movieron del libro que sostenía. Le miraba. Le miraba. Le miraba.

Necesitaba encontrar aquello que hiciera especial a esa mujer para haber robado el corazón de su padre. Pero no podía moverse, no podía hablar...sólo podía mirar.

-Vamos, Levi - su padre quitó el libro y sostuvo su pequeña mano - saludala.

Sus manos se estrecharon. Y mientras ella se regocijaba en su felicidad, Levi se partía de dolor.

Soltó su mano y sin palabra alguna camino hacia su habitación. Se recosto en la cama y sólo pensó, en lo cálido que se sentía, cuando su madre estrechaba su mano. Camille era diferente, con ella no se sintió cálido, ni siquiera un poco. Era un sentimiento contrario, la odiaba, la quería lejos, no quería llamarla "mamá", la única madre que había tenido ya no estaba. Camille era una extraña.

Pero pronto supo que él no podía hacer nada. Su padre amaba a esa extraña y en unos meses el fruto de ese amor estaría en sus brazos.

Levi se volvió un chico solitario. Se alejó de sus amigos y aquellos que aún se acercaban, terminaban siendo ofendidos, insultados y a veces burlados.

La peor cosa que alguna vez pudo hacer Levi fue a su pequeña amiga Hanji, cuando los padres de esta pelearon y ella corrió en busca de consuelo a él.

-Seguramente tu padre tiene otra mujer y se quiere separar de tu madre para traerla a casa y tu le llames "mamá" - le dijo ese día, sin siquiera mirarla.

Hanji se derrumbó después de eso y creyó durante mucho tiempo esas palabras.

Nunca sucedió tal cosa. Sus padres no se separaron y volvieron a su ordinaria vida.

Levi nunca entendió el por qué.

Hanji tenía su felicidad de vuelta pero él no. Al contrario, cada día que pasaba su infelicidad se hacía más grande, igual que la barriga de la extraña. Esa barriga donde un nuevo ser estaba creciendo. Un ser que aún no nacía y ya era amado, incluso por su padre, quien nunca le había amado a él.

No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que su padre acariciara su cabeza, como lo hacía con la barriga de la extraña. No recordaba haber recibido un sólo regalo de él, cuando aquel ser sin nacer tenía miles. No recordaba ni una sola palabra de afecto, cuando los dos intrusos recibían por montón...No había nada de eso, que él pudiera recordar.

Su familia ya no existía y él lo sabía.

Lo supo desde el principio, su felicidad se había extinguido y no estaba seguro de si quería recuperarla.

La extraña pronto dejó de serlo y comenzó a llamarla reemplazo. No fue culpa de él, ni tampoco de ella. A decir verdad, Camille no era mala con Levi, ella luchó en serio por tener su cariño.

Por las noches antes de que el pequeño callera en los brazos de Morfeo, ella entraba y le leía su viejo libro de cuentos. Levi cerraba los ojos y fingía no escucharla, cuando en realidad estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras.

-Eres un buen niño, Levi - Ella acarició sus cabellos. Él fingió dormir y se permitió disfrutar de la caricia; esa era la única forma, de otro modo, hubiese arrebatado su mano -. Estoy seguro que hay un niño dulce, tras esa amargura - continuó acariciando los cabellos del niño.

Ella también se sentía culpable y, en su interior sabía que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para ganarse el cariño de Levi. Se había disculpado miles de veces y había intentado tomar el lugar de su madre - y eso es lo que estaba mal; nadie podía reemplazar a su madre -, cada mañana le saludaba, le leeia por las noches y cocinaba galletas para él. Siempre recibiendo de su parte la misma respuesta: desprecio.

La única tarde en que Levi se permitió salir con su nueva familia, terminó por comprobar que él ya no encajaba ahí.

Su padre les había invitado a un día de campo. La extraña tenía siete meses de embarazo. Levi se había prometido ese día, aceptar el cariño que la extraña le ofrecía.

Salieron de casa, hacía un lugar apartado de la ciudad, cerca de un lago. Un día en familia, como los que solían tener anteriormente.

Levi quería jugar con su padre, pero el parecía estar más atento al ser sin nacer. Recordó lo que una vez le dijo su madre.

"Los niños son unos Ángeles"

Para Levi lo que había dentro de la mujer podía ser todo menos un ángel. Lo odio desde ese instante, lo odio aún más cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos. Resultó si ser un ángel, un hermoso, pequeño e indefenso Ángel de cabellos azabache, iguales a los de él. Creyó entonces que la mala persona era él, y si lo iban a juzgar de esa manera, de esa manera se comportaría.

Pronto la extraña se alejó de él, también. La extraña cantaba y sonreía para hacer feliz al ángel. El

Ángel tenía el amor que el alguna vez tuvo, era feliz como él alguna vez lo fue. La extraña siempre le daba palabras dulces y tiernas al Ángel, palabras que el nunca escucharía. Su padre y la extraña, con paciencia le enseñaban a hablar, mientras él era dejado de lado.

Levi podía sentir una paz reinando su hogar, una paz en la cual el no podía encajar. Odiaba a todos. Odiaba a su madre por haberlo abandonado. Odiaba a su padre por darle el amor que él quería a alguien mas. Odiaba a la extraña por haber traído a un ángel. Y se odiaba a él mismo, sin saber el porque...

* * *

**Hola C:**

**Se supone que esto tendría que estar ayer, pero se borró de mi celular y tuve que volverlo a hacer, y quedó más corto de lo que era.**

**Sólo hablé de Levi. Prometo que en el siguiente, Erencito saldrá.**

**En fin...Gracias por los reviews -avienta flores - y una disculpa si hay algún error.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**(*~*)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**U~U**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**XII**

**-Aún si se la verdad, no te dejaré de amar-**

**~Déjame que te cuente la historia desde el principio~**

Estaban por ir a la casa de Eren. Una cena con los padres de Eren nada más. Aún así ambos estaban terriblemente nerviosos, aunque Levi disimulaba mucho mejor que Eren.

Era una simple cena y aún así ambos se sentían como si estuvieran dando un gran paso en sus vidas. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera.

-Es hora de irnos - informó Levi, sobresaltando un poco a su mocoso.

-S-Sí - balbuceo.

Caminaron hasta el auto de Levi, y una vez este se puso en marcha, los nervios aumentaron. Eren se sentía como un joven de 15 años que presentaba a su novio por primera vez. Levi se sentía igual, o mucho peor; se supone que él ya conocía a los padres de Eren, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse como la primera vez que los vería. Ambos querían detenerse, dar marcha atrás, regresar, pero no lo harían, hacerlo significaría dudar de sus sentimientos y ninguno de los dos dudaba ahora.

Un vecindario lleno de casas con un hervidero completo de gente, se hizo notar. Niños corriendo de un lado a otro, hombres y mujeres intercambiando besos y miradas. Familias.

Levi se sentía como un invasor. Nunca, en los años que llevaba vivo, había podido contemplar tantas familias juntas en un sólo lugar. Su casa era demasiado grande y no había vecinos con hijos, nunca supo lo que era una familia, aparte de la suya.

Para Eren era diferente. Ese aire tan familiar en el que había crecido, volvía. Podía reconocer a muchos de sus antiguos vecinos y podía darse cuenta de que había algunos nuevos. Estaba feliz.

El auto se detuvo frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos color gris, rodeada de verde césped y blancas flores. Eren soltó un suspiro, tomo la mano de Levi y le animo a bajar.

Levi se enfrentaría de nuevo a las personas que había lastimado, arrebatandoles lo que más querían. Debía disculparse y lo sabía, ese había sido el motivo de esta cena.

Eren tocó la puerta, y en menos de diez segundos, una mujer con rasgos similares a los de Eren, abrió.

Carla les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos, y un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, a quien no veía desde hace algunos meses. Luego se dedicó a mirar a Levi, el pequeño de ojos grisáceos que ella había conocido, ya no estaba, en su lugar había un joven realmente imponente, que en su mirada parecía guardar más de un secreto, podía ver también como él parecía tener más experiencia que ella y Grisha juntos. Levi era atractivo sin dudas, un hombre que podía llamar la atención de cualquier mujer, ella lo sabía, ese joven tan imponente frente a ella, escondía un enorme y doloroso pasado.

-Levi - llamó ella, causando sorpresa en su hijo por la informalidad con que ella le hablo.

Levi la miró. Tenía años sin verla, sin saber de ella y a su vista parecía que los años le habían sentado bien.

-Carla - respondió con una media sonrisa.

Ella sonrió también, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle ahora. Era agradable saber que Eren estaba con él, que estaba feliz por ello y que esa mala jugada de Levi había resultado mejor de lo que, quizá, ellos esperaban. Pero aún estaba incómoda, Levi había tomado a Eren de un forma realmente brusca y con amenazas, eso era algo que ella no podía dejar atrás. Eren tenía apenas 18 años y había estado planeando muchas cosas para su futuro, un futuro que Levi había cambiado sin su consentimiento, y eso era algo por lo cual ella no podía sentirse feliz.

-Mamá... - murmuró Eren, al sentirse ignorado por breves segundos.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y los invitó a pasar. Grisha les esperaba nervioso, de hecho lo había estado mucho antes. No todos los días el hijo de su jefe se presentaba en su casa para la cena, tenía que causar una buena impresión, sobre todo por ser Levi de quien se hablaba.

Ambos, Eren y Levi saludaron a Grisha y, sólo cuando Carla se los pidió, tomaron asiento.

Un aire incómodo invadía el lugar. Todos comían la cena con evidentes nervios. La desesperación de su padre, las miradas indiscretas de su madre a Levi, los impecables modales de su esposo, todo eso, no hacia más que desesperar a Eren.

Terminaron la cena y en un improvisado y astuto movimiento por Carla, logró deshacerce de su esposo y de su hijo. Quedando sólo ella y Levi.

-¿Podemos ir al jardín? - pidió ella.

Levi asintió y le siguió hasta donde ella pidió. La noche había llegado ya y las estrellas brillaban de una forma única. Carla tomo la mano de Levi y le sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-Has crecido bastante - le dijo.

Levi le miró sin gesto alguno, aunque en su interior una revolución de recuerdos se desató. Recordaba a esa mujer como la amiga de su madre, la que le cuidaba a ella y él. La recordaba corriendo detrás de él y de Hanji, cuando esta última hacía alguna travesura. La recordaba obligándole a comer sus verduras y llevándolo a la cama temprano, cuando él aún quería jugar. Recordó sobre todo, como ella le protegía y mentía cuando sus padres peleaban.

-No supe que era tu hijo hasta que Grisha me lo dijo - Levi soltó su mano y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Nunca te dije que tenía un hijo, tampoco que Grisha es mi esposo - Carla cubrió su risa con su mano. Para ella también los viejos recuerdos regresaron -. ¿Como ha estado ella? - Levi le miró de reojo.

-¿Hablas de Mikasa? - Levi rió irónico.

-¿Quien más?

-Supongo que está bien, no la he visto desde que me casé ¿sabes?

Carla suspiro con pesar. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio al pequeño Levi. Para ser exactos la última vez que lo vio fue cuando Mikasa llegó. La nueva esposa del señor Ackerman había alegado que Mikasa no necesitaría una nana, y Levi había crecido, poco a poco dejó de necesitar de ella, o por lo menos eso daba a entender Levi. Carla nunca lo supo, pero siempre lo intuyo, Levi si le necesitaba, no era para nada feliz con su nueva familia.

-El destino es increíble ¿no lo crees? - suspiro Carla.

Levi chasqueo los labios y desvío la mirada.

-Conocí a tu hermana cuando Eren me la presentó, tu conociste a Eren por Mikasa...y ahora, venos aquí, te casaste con mi hijo, aunque no era realmente lo que esperaba para él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el cielo y escuchando los débiles sonidos de los insectos. Carla era un recuerdo que a Levi nunca hubiese querido recordar, ella había sido importante en cierta parte de su niñez y el recordar su niñez era doloroso. Se había sorprendido bastante cuando el día de la cena de compromiso apareció ella como esposa de Grisha y madre de Eren, ese fue el primer remordimiento que tuve al obligar a Eren a casarse con él, el segundo vino cuando Eren dijo 'Acepto' pero en ese momento él tenía planes, y debía de cumplirlos, ignoró todo el tiempo que Carla le hizo feliz y le arrebató a Eren. No podría decir que se arrepiente de ello, realmente no podría, porque no lo estaba, Eren era su mocoso y de un modo u otro había aprendido a quererlo, arrepentirse ahora sería de más estúpido. Pero aún sentía que le debía una disculpa a esta mujer.

Carla, por su parte, sabía que las cosas ya estaban hechas y que no había botón de reinicio para deshacer todo esto. Lo único que podía pedir a ese niño que alguna vez cuido, era que hiciera feliz a Eren como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Lo veía y quería seguir viéndolo; ese rayo de luz que iluminaba los ojos de Eren cuando veía a Levi.

Se escuchó la puerta de entrada ser abierta, Eren y Grisha habían vuelto. Volvieron a dentro, ambos cómplices de un pasado que sólo Levi tenía derecho de contar a Eren.

Eren camino hacia Levi y tomo su mano. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había hablado con su madre, durante el tiempo que el hablo con su padre. Miró a su madre y la vio sonreír como siempre, eso significaba que nada malo había pasado.

-Tienes que decirme que te dijo mi madre - susurro Eren a su oído.

Levi sabía que decirle eso, significaba decirle la verdad y decir la verdad, significaba a su vez, hablar del pasado.

-Por supuesto - respondió completamente seguro de que era el momento de vaciar el baúl de sus recuerdos, para comenzar a guardar unos nuevos.

-Pasemos a la sala - Carla tomo por el brazo a su esposo y los guió hasta ella.

Levi y Carla sabían lo que venía ahora. Todos tomaron asiento, Levi sostuvo la mano de Eren, se trago su orgullo y explicó cuáles habían sido las verdaderas intenciones tras su matrimonio con Eren, se disculpó por ello y admitió con vergüenza que realmente amaba a Eren.

Sí, el tema había sido incómodo y molesto, pero tanto Grisha como Carla estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente. Luego de eso la noche transcurrió bastante normal.

Era algo nuevo para Levi. No recordaba siquiera lo que es sentirse en familia, pero después de haber dicho la verdad y que los padres de Eren la aceptarán, descubrió lo cálido que es sentir que alguien te quiera y proteja.

Estaba feliz de que las cosas resultarán bien con la familia de Eren. No estaba seguro de cómo resultarían con la suya. Había alguien con quien debía disculparse más que nadie, y ese alguien nunca le dirigía la palabra. Sería cuestión de orgullo para ambos el hablarse.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

-Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba - Eren se recargo sobre el asiento del auto y dejó salir un largo suspiro. - Papá me pidió disculpas y dijo que se sentía mal por haberme obligado a casarme contigo, el saber que todo está bien entre nosotros definitivamente lo rejala.

Levi sonrió ligero sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Me dirás que te dijo mamá? - Eren soplo a la ventana y cuando está se empaño dibujo un corazón con su dedo.

Levi dudó un poco. - Te dije que si, pero ahora no - respondió.

Eren hizo un puchero y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Te amo - soltó.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el mocoso insolente y persistente que lograba una revolución en el interior de Levi. Su inocencia y esa forma tan directa de ser de Eren, definitivamente serían su perdición.

* * *

**Holis Crayolis xD**

**Quiero aclarar algo y ese algo es: ¡Aún hay mas de mamá Carla! Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja. Es en serio, ella conoce muy bien a Levi y a su familia, era (además de la nana) la amiga de la mami de Levi ~(OwÓ)~ y sabe cosas y así .. Asdfghjklñ Y...Y...Y...no diré más xD**

**Recuerden que este fic va al dia y pues...no hay pretexto que valga la pena para sólo haber publicado un capitulo la semana pasada, estuve de vaga TODO el tiempo xD ¡Es que! Mi tía me invitó a ver "transformers" y así, luego su amigo nos invitó a ver "Bajo la misma estrella" (Lloré mas con Optimus TTvTT -se me rompió el kokoro- que con Hazel y Gus) y luego me puse a limpiar, asi al estilo Levi, mi habitación y encontré un viejo libro ¿Han leído ¿Quien se ha llevado mi queso? Bueno, fue ese. Es muy corto, en un día lo terminan, léanlo xD y luego no quise cruzar capitulos con R.P. Y por eso el cap. Llega ahora.**

**Les dare un capítulo largo en el siguiente como recompensa. Lo subiré el sábado o el domingo, depende de mis dedos y de mi musa que de a ratos me abandona! Ò-Ó**

**Disculpas si hay errores y gracias por los reviews *U***

**Nos vemos el fin de semana.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**OwÓ**

**Notas rápidas y sensuales al final**

* * *

**XIII**

**~Llegaste en el momento en que menos te esperaba, pero que más te necesitaba~**

Tenía siete años entonces. Ella lo miraba a él con total admiración, su ejemplo a seguir y una persona importante en su corazón. Él siempre se alejaba de ella, lo sabía desde que tenía memoria, aún así, ella no se rendía.

Muchas veces pregunto a su madre, el por qué su hermano era tan distante. Ella siempre le respondía, que cada persona tenía su forma de actuar y de ver las cosas, que Levi era una persona sería, a la cual no le era fácil expresar sus sentimientos. Ella lo creyó, pero aún así no dejó de esforzarse.

Mikasa quería tener una amistad con su hermano, al igual que las niñas de su clase. Ella podía apreciar como se divertían y jugaban unos con otros, ella deseaba lo mismo, pero siempre que intentaba acercarse a él, él la alejaba de una manera grosera, o a veces simplemente la ignoraba.

Él era como un lobo solitario para ella, aquel que se aleja de la manada y se negaba a recibir órdenes del líder. Muchas veces lo vio discutiendo con su padre, a veces por cualquier cosas, a veces por nada.

Entonces ella no sabía que eran diferentes, o que venían de diferentes personas.

Mikasa notaba como Levi despreciaba a su madre, pero nunca creyó que fuera porque había destruido su familia. Aunque a estas alturas ella no podía llamarlo así, su mamá no había destruido nada, no había sido la mala persona que Levi le dijo que era. Lamentablemente ella, en ese entonces lo creyó.

Fue en la cena de Navidad de sus nueve años, ese día también cumplía años su hermano. Era increíble, su objeto de admiración, se estaba convirtiendo en un apuesto adulto.

Mikasa quería darle algo especial, así que decidió no comprar el regalo y hacerlo con sus propias manos. Fue hasta la habitación de Levi, tocó la puerta y después de recibir la aprobación de él para entrar, avanzó. Él lucía como una persona recién levantada, a pesar de ser ya las cinco de la tarde.

-¿No cenaras con nosotros? - preguntó ella, de la forma más inocente que pudo hacerlo.

Levi la miró de reojo. No podía evitarlo, y aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, la culpaba. Ese hermoso Ángel que le había arrebatado todo en un instante. Si nunca se hubiese visto rechazado, por su padre, por la extraña, o por los amigos de sus padres, él, quizá, le hubiese dado la oportunidad de tratarla como lo que era: su hermana. Chascó los labios e ignoró su pregunta, tomó el libro que había estado sosteniendo antes y continuó leyendo.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños - Mikasa se movió hasta el lado derecho de su hermano, se estiró un poco y observó lo que hacía. Números y letras, para Mikasa era sólo eso, para Levi, su futuro.

Llevaba semanas trabajando en dicho proyecto, estaba a sólo unas páginas de terminar y, con suerte, si todo salía bien, salvaría el semestre sin tener que aplicar el examen. Se sentía orgulloso de él mismo y de que las largas desveladas, valieran la pena.

-Apartate, lo marcharás - Levi le dio un ligero empujón con el codo. Mikasa sólo fruncio el ceño y se negó a moverse.

-¿Por qué haces tarea en vacaciones? - preguntó ella.

-Por que sí, ¡Vete! - le empujó una vez más.

Mikasa torció los ojos, alejó el codo de Levi y sin aviso, colocó un portaretratos en la mesa. Levi le miró de reojo. En el había una de las primeras fotos que se tomó con la extraña. Mikasa no tenía idea de como una simple foto podía lastimar tanto a alguien.

-Lo hice yo - dijo sonriente -, me llevó mucho tiempo, pero logre terminarlo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano!

Algo se removió en su estómago ante aquellas inocentes palabras. El ángel le estaba sonriendo, pero él, no podía hacer lo mismo.

-No lo quiero - lo alejo con el dorso de la mano y continuó su lectura.

-Y no me vuelvas a decir 'hermano' - la punta del lápiz se deslizó en el párrafo que él creyó importante.

Los ojos de Mikasa se llenaron de agua. Miró una vez más su regalo y se pregunto si había hecho algo mal. Miró también a su hermano, esperando ver en su rostro, una pista de arrepentimiento. Nada. Ni una sola.

Nueve años. Con nueve años, Mikasa buscó de la forma más inocente de vengarse de su hermano. Su vista se posó sobre la taza de café que había ahí, el líquido negro parecía sonreirle, cómplice de sus pensamientos. Con un ligero movimiento, la taza se vio caer, y todo el esfuerzo de Levi se vio manchado por la negrura de aquel líquido.

-¡¿Pero que mierda hiciste?! - sus ojos ardientes de furia, sus puños buscando algo que destruir - ¡¿Te das cuenta del trabajo que me costó terminar esto?! Es que no te basta con que tu madre haya destruido lo que quedaba de mi familia, ¿tu también quieres destruirme?

Nunca lo había visto así. Mikasa pudo jurar en ese momento que la persona frente a ella no era Levi, era ese lobo con el que muchas veces lo comparó.

-Eres igual de idiota que tu madre - bufó molesto.

-¡No hables así de mamá! - se defendió ella.

Levi sonrió irónico. - Esa mujer no es mi madre - tomó el portaretratos y lo pegó al pecho de Mikasa -, y tu, pequeña bastarda, no eres mi hermana.

La tomó por su delgado de brazo y casi a rastras la sacó de su habitación. Mikasa intentó volver, pero Levi estampó la puerta en su cara.

Entonces sintió como algo en ella se rompía.

El lobo había devorado las alas del ángel.

Mikasa buscó por sus propios medios la verdad. Descubrió en una vieja habitación, fotografías y fotografías, miles de fotografías de una hermosa mujer. Ella era igual a Levi; su penetrante mirada, su discreta y a la vez seductora sonrisa, su pálida piel, ella era un versión femenina de él. Comprendió muchas cosas entonces; el porque Levi siempre la rechazaba; el porque jamás se sentaba a la mesa con ellos; el porque nunca iba con ellos en las vacaciones familiares; el porque odiaba a su madre; y sobretodo, el porque había rechazo el portaretratos. Sin querer, Mikasa, en aquella ocasión, había abierto una herida que cerraba lentamente.

Siempre se arrepintió de eso. Siempre busco la manera de disculparse, el mejor momento, la mejor situación. Pero nunca la había encontrado, hasta este momento.

Su oportunidad estaba justo frente a ella, moviendo con una pajita el café en su taza.

Se había sorprendido bastante cuando lo vio junto a Eren en la entrada de la preparatoria.

-¿Podemos hablar? - le pidió él.

Ella asintió. Caminaron hasta esa pequeña cafetería, cerca de la escuela y, ahora ambos se miraban sin saber que decirse.

Eren, consciente de que eso era algo en lo que no debía meterse, se había alejado, fingiendo estar indeciso sobre que pastelito debía escoger. Sabía que esto era algo difícil para Levi, y que si lo estaba haciendo era porque él se lo había exigido.

Levi le había contado esa pequeña parte de su historia, y Eren, aunque había entendido sus motivos, no pudo evitar ponerse del lado de Mikasa y obligar a su esposo, a que se disculpará como era debido.

Mikasa tomó un sorbo del chocolate caliente, pasó el pequeño bizcocho que tenía y miró de nuevo a Levi. Él mantenía la vista en la ventana, su ceño estaba fruncido, no parecía furioso sin embargo, parecía más bien, avergonzado.

-Supongo que te ha ido bien - se atrevió a hablar Mikasa.

-Supones bien - respondió Levi.

El incómodo silencio volvió. Eren estaba cansado ya de fingir buscar algo, la chica del mostrados también estaba cansada de esperar a que se decidiera. Pero no podía volver, no hasta que ambos estuvieran perdonados.

-No fue mi culpa - Mikasa apretó con sus dedos la taza, miró fijamente los pequeño bizcochos que aún flotaban sobre este -, yo no sabía, yo no pedí nacer...

-No fue tu culpa - irrumpió Levi -, nunca lo fue.

-Pero...

-Los padres a veces son unos idiotas, y lamentablemente a veces los hijos tienen que cargar con sus vergüenzas. Lamento haberte hecho cargar con la culpa todo este tiempo.

Mikasa pudo jurar que mentía. Levi no había mostrado ni una sola emoción en sus palabras. Tan neutral como siempre. Pero aquel pequeño chasquido de lengua al final, le hizo ver que era sincero.

Mikasa se tragó su orgullo también. - Siento haberte regalado algo tan tonto aquella vez - Levi desvío la mirada hacia Eren.

-Supongo que aún hay más cosas que quieres decir, pero hay alguien que te espera - Mikasa también miró a Eren -. Te odio por eso ¿sabes? - se levantó y sonrió -, hazlo feliz o te mataré.

Levi rodó los ojos y discretamente soltó una sonrisa. El sonido de la campana alertó a Eren, se giró tan pronto la escucho y pudo ver a Mikasa alejándose. Se acercó nuevamente a Levi, dejando más que molesta a la chica que le había mostrado todos los pastelitos.

-No fue tan malo ¿verdad? - se sentó a su lado y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi.

-A veces realmente eres un idiota - bufó Levi.

-Pero te gusto - atacó Eren.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan descarado? - Levi lo tomó de la mano y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse. Eren le imitó sin responder.

-Aún no me has dicho que te dijo mi mamá, prometiste que me lo dirías y te dormirste sin decírmelo.

-No necesitas saberlo - Levi sacó las llaves de su auto y tras desactivar la alarma, le ordenó a Eren que subiera.

-¿Me lo dirás? - preguntó una vez más, al verlo subir.

-Eres muy molesto y persistente - se quejó Levi.

-En verdad que lo soy - Eren acercó su rostro al de Levi, e inesperadamente, unió sus labios con los de su esposo.

* * *

**Holis!**

**Bueno, esto debía tener mas, pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente porque quiero que sea un capitulo solo para Levi y Eren, ya extraño esa atmósfera romántica entre ellos.**

**Una disculpa por la hora U~U, Blue (mi amiga) apareció de improviso con un poema, hecho por ella, y me pidió que lo betiara (?) es para un concurso, si ella gana publicarán su poema en el libro que da cada mes, gratuitamente, el Museo de mi ciudad. Y bueno, corregir un poema es difícil, sobre todo el modo que ha usado ella. Me dijo que puedo mostrarselos, pero una vez que termine el concurso.**

**Me disculpo si hay errores! Gracias por los reviews (*-*)**

**Nos vemos pronto (^-^)/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final**

* * *

**XIV**

**-~No tenían muchas cosas en común, sus edades eran distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coincidían y mucho menos la estatura. Nunca pensaban igual, tenían ideas muy diferentes. Él era dueño de si mismo, Él una persona insegura. Sus manos parecían haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con la otra, con los dedos entrelazados, y mirando hacia la misma dirección~-**

Caminaban tomados de la mano, mientras las suaves olas chocaban con la arena, trayendo consigo una que otra concha, quizá también, un poco de basura. La Luna había salido ya, pero aún así, Eren le había insistido a Levi para que le llevase al mar. Levi, sabiendo que si lo hacia, su mocoso le regalaría una sonrisa, cumplió su deseo.

Habían cambiado un poco las cosas; Levi comenzaba a ser más sincero consigo mismo y con los demás. Eren sabía que algunas cosas no serían fáciles para su esposo, y es por eso que se había prometido apoyarlo todo lo que fuera necesario. Por el bien de ambos. Por su felicidad. Aunque en su interior sabía que aun había un gran camino por recorrer, pero Eren estaba dispuesto a recorrerlo junto a Levi.

-La noche está fría - musitó Eren, apretando un poco más la mano de Levi.

Levi por su parte sólo le miró de reojo. Sonrió en su interior y correspondió aquel pequeño apretón de manos. Esas pequeñas muestras de cariño por parte de Levi hacían derretir su corazón. Levi era cálido a su manera, pero cuando se animaba a dejar un poco más en claro sus sentimientos, Eren lo adoraba.

-Deberíamos volver a ahora - sugirió Levi deteniendose al instante.

-O quizá seguir caminando - Eren jalo su mano, obligándole a seguir.

Levi chascó los labios, no porque estuviera molesto, realmente estaba avergonzado. Para Eren era fácil decir lo que sentía a pesar de ser muy cursi en varias ocasiones. Esa forma de ser era lo que más odiaba Levi de su esposo. No se arrepentía de sus sentimientos, sólo que no sabía cómo para su mocoso era fácil decirlos, así, sin vergüenza, sin vacilar.

Se detuvieron un par de pasos después, se sentaron sobre la arena, siendo Eren quien había tomado la iniciativa para recargar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Levi. Levi no dijo, ni hizo nada, pero su interior se lleno de calor, su corazón latio muy rápido, y su pulso se aceleró.

-Realmente me gusta estar contigo - murmuró Eren.

-Eres molesto - respondió Levi.

Eren soltó una risita. Él sabía muy bien que eso era un 'Me sonrojas' por parte de Levi.

-¿Como era ella? - preguntó de pronto Eren.

Levi le miró desde arriba. -¿A que te refieres?

-A tu mamá.

Levi guardó silencio durante varios minutos. Eren se quedó en silencio también, esperando el momento en que su esposo estuviera listo para responder su pregunta, sintió la mano de Levi sobre sus castaños cabellos.

-Era muy cálida - comenzó Levi -, y demasiado sería. Siempre estaba sonriendo, pero cuando nadie la veía su semblante cambiaba al de una mujer madura, daba la apariencia de saber todo lo que le preguntarás, siempre estaba leyendo, y usaba largos vestidos de una muy suave tela. Cuando reía se avergonzaba, decía que su risa era escandalosa y que la odiaba; nunca creí eso.

Los dedos de Levi se enredaban, jugando tiernamente con los cabellos de Eren.

-Se esforzaba mucho por ayudar a todos, nunca se negaba cuando le pedían ayuda. Las personas que fueron cercanas a ella, la adoraban.

Eren se acurruco mejor sobre el regazo de Levi, prestando completamente atención a cada palabra. No podía verlo, pero podía jurar que Levi estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba.

-...una mujer hermosa. Con largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos grises. Cuando te miraba sin una sonrisa, llegaba a intimidarte.

-Igual que tu - Eren se levantó de golpe, quedando frente a frente con Levi. Sonrió.

-Sí...Igual que yo - suspiro -. Tú madre también se parece mucho a ti - agregó -, cuando la conocí no estaba muy feliz por ello. Ella hablaba de una forma tan dulce, como esperando a que corriera a sus brazos.

Eren abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y cuando estaba por decir algo, Levi le pidió silencio, colocando su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Fue mi nana durante un tiempo...y la mejor amiga de mamá; siempre que estaban juntas reían sobre cualquier cosa, a veces hablaban sobre cosas que en su momento no entendía. Tú madre fue quien me protegió cuando los problemas empezaron. Le tomé cariño hasta el final; cuando papá decidió que debía irse.

Eren pudo ver como las palabras de Levi se relajaban. Parecía que Levi hubiese estado esperando durante mucho tiempo sacar todo eso de su interior. Sonrió y de una forma entendió que eso era todo lo que Levi le diría hoy.

-Mamá también te tenía cariño - Dijo Eren -, estaba muy pequeño entonces, pero la recuerdo vagamente hablando sobre el pequeño de cabellos negros. Muchas veces me puse celoso por eso; ella hablaba de ti como si fueras su hijo, me juré a mi mismo muchas veces que si algún día te conocía te diría que te alejaras de ella - Eren río ante eso último -; nunca imaginé que sería mi esposo.

-Mocoso tonto - Levi lo atrajo hacia sí, acunando su rostro entre sus manos y uniendo dulcemente sus labios. Eren apretó las muñecas de Levi, entregándose por completo al beso.

Sí, se amaban. Y no había duda ya de eso.

* * *

**Hola (:**

**¡Quiero volver a ser constante!**

**Esta semana anduve dando vueltas con eso de las reinscripciónes X-X y no tuve tiempo de escribir. ¡LAS VACACIONES TERMINAN! Pero no quiero faltar con los capitulos, así que voy a hacer esto: Volveré a ser constante un capítulo cada dos dias (un día sí, otro no) pero los capítulos serán cortos. Así yo no me hago lios, ni las dejó sin capítulos ¿Les parece?**

**Los capítulos serán así: Bonitos, cortitos y constantes *^*!**

**Nos vemos el jueves *-*/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**XV**

**-~Antes de besarme...**

**tómame de la cintura y acércame a tu cuerpo, luego mira mis labios mientras muerdes los tuyos, mirame a los ojos, pon tu mano suavemente en mi rostro y bésame.~-**

Eren se recosto sobre la cama, permitiendo a Levi acomodarse entre sus piernas, rodeó con suavidad el cuello de su esposo y se separaron durante algunos segundos para verse a los ojos.

-Te amo - Eren dijo de la manera más dulce posible.

El corazón de Levi derramó miel. Se limitó a abrazar a Eren, la punta de su nariz, rozó su cuello, y el dulce aroma que Eren desprendía lo envolvió. Eren no necesito más para saber que Levi sentía lo mismo. Entrelazaron sus manos y aquel juego de besos volvió a empezar, pasando de poco en poco a algo más que un simple roce. Eren se estremeció ante el contacto de la cálida piel de Levi con la suya, amaba que él le tocará así, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado al quedar tan vulnerable a sus ojos. Levi amaba ver las sonrojadas mejillas de su esposo al sentirse abochornado. Se acercó a su oído y susurró un par de palabras vulgares e indecentes. Eren cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Levi rió ante su acción, luego besó su mejilla hasta la barbilla, formando un camino de besos hasta los suaves labios de Eren.

-Deberías avergonzarte de decir esas cosas - susurró Eren al oído de Levi.

-Deberías avergonzarte porque es lo que te haré a ti - atacó él.

Las mejillas de Eren se tiñerón de carmín. Una forma muy linda e inocente de mostrar su vergüenza. Levi continuó su trabajo. Acaricio cada parte del cuerpo de Eren, provocando en el espasmos y dulces gemidos; Beso cada rincón; susurro suaves, quizá a veces vulgares palabras al oído de su esposo. Eren se permitió hacer, dejó que las suaves y expertas manos de Levi recorrieran su cuerpo; que sus suaves y finos labios, besaran su piel.

Para ellos no existía momento más sublime, más hermoso y ameno que cuando ambos estaban juntos; ambas pasiones fundiéndose en una sola, como lava ardiente que quema sus entrañas. Ambos acariciandose con los ojos, con el tacto y con la boca.

Levi observó fijamente aquellas perlas turquesa que poseía su esposo, encontrando en ellas el reflejo de la pasión de la cuál estaba siendo presa. Bajó la vista y con su boca gustoso succiono los ardientes capullos de Eren.

La pasión se desbordaba cuál manantial.

El gemido de Eren enloqueció los sentidos de Levi. Eren por su parte se sintió tocar el cielo cuando Levi lo penetró. Ambos hicieron el amor entre caricias y besos, culminando en una sola noche más de mil orgasmos. Unidos en ese vals que marcaron entre caricias y besos; demostrandose su amor entre miradas, sin palabras, no había necesidad de ellas. Sus acciones, sus miradas, los gruñidos y gemidos, todo eso parte del amor desbordante del que ambos ahora eran presa. De ese amor del cual ninguno de los dos se imagino, caería.

'Un perfecto egoísmo entre dos' es la fórmula, bien francesa, como Sasha Guitry definía el amor, dándole un cierto aire de ironía a la intimidad misma.

Un perfecto egoísmo del cual Levi y Eren ahora y siempre serían presa.

* * *

**Holis Crayolis (:**

**Tengo una buena, triste y melancólica noticia (por lo menos para mi lo es) ¡El fic se acaba! Entramos a la recta final (TTvTT) porque bueno ¿Han visto el título? ¿Han visto que eso ya pasó? Nos quedan cuatro o quizá cinco capítulos más y esto dará fin...**

**Por supuesto que sabrán el porqué del miedo de Eren a la lluvia. .**

**Nos vemos. *~*/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final**

* * *

**XVI**

**-~La única persona que necesitas en tu vida, es aquella que te demuestra que te necesita en la suya~-**

La mañana llegó. Eren se encontró despierto entre los brazos de Levi, y con delicadeza y tomando ventaja de su altura, se levantó un poco, para que está vez Levi quedará acunado a sus brazos, luego con ternura beso su frente. Levi soltó un gruñido, no es que no le gustase estar entre los brazos de Eren, es sólo que no le gustaba sentirse inferior, aún así, y haciendo a un lado su orgullo, se permitió descansar todo el tiempo que la dulce mañana les permitiera.

O los espantosos gritos de Hanji.

Ella llevaba bastante sin saber de ese par. Si bien, había visto a Levi un par de veces rondando la oficina, él ya no se quedaba el suficiente tiempo como para tener una plática. Incluso había desistido ya, de la idea de celar al enano, pues estaba más que claro que el matrimonio iba viento en popa. Aunque aún había una duda rondando su inquieta mente. Levi le había pedido hace poco que buscase casas en ventas, pero no eran ese tipo de casas que él acostumbrababa, está vez era diferente; Levi pedía una casa normal, sencilla, como cualquier familia de clase media. Hanji conocía muy bien a Levi, y nunca en toda su vida él se había visto tan decidido por algo, como lo había estado el día que se lo pidió. Una familia. Hanji lo sabía, su amigo de la infancia, ese pequeño gruñón estaba dispuesto a empezar una verdadera familia con Eren.

Ese enano. Había encontrado la felicidad después de todo.

-Supongo que se lo merece - le dijo a Historia, al tiempo que se sentaba en el diván.

-¿A que se refiere? - preguntó la rubia.

-A nada en partícular - suspiro. Mientras en su mente miles de recuerdos llegaron. Desde el día en que Levi había creído perder todo, hasta el día en que Eren había llegado a su vida. Ese mocoso, como Levi gustaba llamarlo, definitivamente había sido la mejor muestra de egoísmo que Levi pudo mostrar. Ese niño sin duda había llegado a cautivar a Levi, y a devolverle esa felicidad que tanta falta le hacía.

-¿Que haces aquí, cuatro ojos? - Y ahí estaban. Ese par que tanto ella adoraba. Eren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y Levi, con esa cara de pocos amigos que ya más que conocida tenía Hanji.

-Encontré lo que buscas - Hanji sacó una carperta beige, y la agitó en el aire para hacerla notar. Levi dio una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos al despacho - dijo.

Y Hanji e Historia obedecieron las órdenes. El pequeño Eren sólo pudo verlos desaparecer tras las puertas de madera pulida, y luego camino hasta la cocina. Ahí se encontró a Petra, quien como siempre le recibió con el desayuno ya hecho.

Levi se sentó en su reconfortante silla. Hanji tendió la pila de fotografías de las casas que había conseguido. Sin demora Levi se dispuso a verlas, incluyendo la información que había recaudado su amiga sobre ellas.

-¿Que piensas hacer? - preguntó Hanji, dispuesta a acabar con sus dudas de una vez por todas.

Levi le miró por sobre los lentes. - Voy a renunciar - Levi dijo con desinterés, como si lo que dijera no fuese importante -. Me casé con Eren para tener la presidencia, pero ahora no es eso lo quiero, planeó formar una familia con Eren, con mi dinero, con mi esfuerzo - Hanji tomó asiento, cruzando ligeramente sus piernas -. Sabes muy bien mis motivos por los cuales quería la empresa; primero para cabrear a mi padre; segundo porque no estaba dispuesto a dársela a esa mocosa.

Hanji levantó una ceja en un aire alentador. Levi había dicho 'no estaba dispuesto a dársela' lo cuál significaba que ahora si lo estaría. Sonrió placentera. Había entendido muy bien las razones de Levi para pelear por lo suyo, y aunque no había estado de acuerdo con su boda con Eren, sentía que era lo correcto. La editorial Ackerman había crecido gracias al esfuerzo de los dos padres de Levi, sí, los dos. Su madre, aquella hermosa mujer, había dado su esfuerzo también en todo ese proyecto, que cuando se vio enterado que Mikasa podría tener la presidencia tan pronto fuera mayor, no dudo ni un segundo en arrebatarsela. Era el esfuerzo de su madre, aquel Ángel y aquella extraña, no tenían derecho a ella.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre? - Preguntó Hanji, sabiendo que la relación entre ambos no era nada buena.

-Sí - suspiro Levi -, quiere que vayamos a la cabaña en el bosque, mi familia, la familia de Eren y los amigos cercanos, quiere que frente a todas esas personas haga saber mi decisión.

Levi trajo a su mente, el recuerdo de aquella plática, y lo mal que su padre lo había tomado en un principio, y como después de unos minutos, le había puesto aquella condición

-Será este fin de semana - continuó -, estás invitanda...también tu - se dirigió a Historia -, Ymir, la secretaria del viejo irá, así que supongo que irás con ella.

La pequeña rubia se ruborizo en el acto. Su relación con Ymir, no era ya un secreto en la editorial, pero el que su jefe lo dijera de una forma tan despreocupada, le avergonzaba.

-¿Y cuando se lo dirás a Eren?

-Hoy.

Levi tomó una vez las fotografías de las casas, analizando una a una, mientras las palabras que debía pronunciar ante Eren hacían un remolino en su cabeza.

Por su parte, Eren, quien aún se mantenía ageno a los planes de Levi -aunque no por mucho -, mantenía una tranquila plática con Petra. Quien durante todo este tiempo, se había vuelto como su conciencia. Ella le había dicho que pronto se casaría y Eren se había entusiasmado con la idea de verla en un hermoso vestido blanco. Él sabía que una buena persona como ella, también merecía encontrar la felicidad.

Escuchó la estruendosa voz de Hanji en el vestíbulo, y no pudiendo evitarlo corrió hasta Levi para tomar su mano.

-¿De que han hablado? - preguntó Eren con una brillante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-De algo muy importante para ambos - respondió Levi, provocando que el instinto curioso de Eren saliera a flote.

-¡¿Que es?! - preguntó animado el chico. Levi tomó la mano de su esposo, encaminándolo hacía su despechado, enviando a la mierda todo el discurso mental que había preparado antes. Ahora simplemente dejaría que las palabras fluyeran...

* * *

**Saludo rápido OwÓ**

**Se supone que lo subiria mañana, pero al final logre conseguir algo de tiempo para publicar el capitulo *~***

**¡Estoy nerviosa y triste (?) porque no quiero que termine! Pero bueno...todo inicio tiene que tener un final (: Asdfghjklñ En fin! Deseen suerte para que Blue y yo terminemos el proyecto de mañana D: (Sí, tengo clase en sábado ¡A quien mierda se le ocurrió sólo darnos un dia descanso!)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Los leo el lunes o martes (:**

***No he revisado mi ortografía, pero como dije antes; corregiré todo al final UwU**

**Bye! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**XVII**

**-~En la vida hay veces que encontramos seres especiales, alguien que cambia nuestra vida con sólo ser parte de ella.**

**Alguien que nos hace creer que hay algo muy bonito y muy bueno en el mundo.**

**Alguien que nos convence que hay una puerta cerrada que se abre con la eterna amistad~-**

Eren se quedó estupefacto ¿Que acaso no tenía ya una familia con Levi? No lograba comprende entonces a que se refería su esposo ahora ¿Por qué de pronto venía y le decía que formarán una familia juntos?

Levi pudo notar la expresión entre duda y susto en la cara de su esposo. Se apresuró a tomar la fotografía de la casa que había elegido y la puso frente a los ojos de Eren. Una vivienda al estilo campestre de color blanco, en la playa.

-No es nada malo - le dijo -. He tomado una decisión respecto a lo que quería en un principio. No necesito más la editorial, y tampoco está enorme casa...

Eren tomó la fotografía entre sus dedos, maravillándose con lo que ahí veía, pero sobretodo por lo que escuchaba. ¿En verdad Levi le estaba pidiendo algo tan genial? ¡Debía de estar soñando! ¿En verdad Levi le proponía vivir en una casa más, en un vecindario más, como una familia más?

-...quiero decir que si en verdad quiero cambiar las cosas, debería de cambiar todo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin consultarte...

Y antes de que dijera más, Eren se lanzó a sus brazos, juntando sus labios con los de Levi. - ¡Pero claro que quiero! Digo el simple hecho de que lo digas tu es genial.

Levi fruncio el ceño, guardando en su interior la alegría que le daba saber que Eren aceptaba su propuesta. Pero aún había otra cosa que decirle: la propuesta de su padre sobre ir a su cabaña en el bosque. Eren se sorprendió más por el hecho de que tenían una cabaña, que por el hecho de saber que elseñor Ackerman hubiese propuesto esto. Se sentía emocionado por saber que las cosas irían así, él creía que tal vez está sería la mejor oportunidad para que Levi y su padre limarán asperezas; una oportunidad para hacer las pases, y ser el padre e hijo que nunca fueron. Pero Levi no se sentía de ese modo. En la cabaña había miles de recuerdos, buenos y malos, sobre él y sobre sus padres. En su interior sentía que no podía esperar nada bueno de esta increíble propuesta, pero quería creer que se equivoca, que este era el modo de su padre para pedirle perdón.

Así ambos se vieron esperando el día de partida, el cual llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban.

Ellos viajarían junto a Hanji y su novio. Un rubio alto y fornido de nombre Erwin, el cual también resultó ser muy buen amigo de Levi.

-Me moría por conocer a tu esposo - le dijo Erwin en un modo burlón pero amigable a Levi.

-¡Vete a la mierda! - respondió Levi, más para ocultar su vergüenza que para ser agresivo -. Por lo menos yo no estoy con una loca como Hanji.

Erwin llevó las manos a su estómago y rió. - Pero es increíble ¿sabes? Yo no la llamaría loca, única a su manera, tal vez - dijo perdiendo sus ojos azules en la mujer que abrazaba con fuerza a Petra, felicitandola por su compromiso.

Levi chasco los labios. Él lo sabía, no hacía falta que Erwin se lo dijera, después de todo era su mejor amiga, y la apreciaba, aunque jamás se lo diría. Esa loca, como él la llamaba, llegó a salvarle la vida de muchas formas, con sus estúpidas bromas, y sus absurdos consejos. Un poco como su conciencia.

Dejó atrás a Erwin y se acercó hasta Eren, quien permanecía recargado en la camioneta negra, propiedad de Hanji.

-Es hora de irnos - susurró al oído de Eren, causando en este un escalofrío.

-S-Sí - respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego los dos subieron junto a Petra en la parte trasera del auto, dejando los asientos delanteros para Hanji y su novio.

El viaje sería largo, y Levi comenzaba a preguntarse si era mala idea viajar junto a Hanji. En sus múltiples viajes de una ciudad a otra, cuando su trabajo pedía hacerlo, ella solía ser estresante e irritante. De más está decir que el viaje sería de 14 horas, y los que él solía hacer sólo eran de dos.

Y apenas a una hora de viaje se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba. Se arrepintió de no haber agarrado a Eren y a su auto para irse aparte. La interactividad de Hanji comenzaba a cansarlo. Un viaje que Levi -al igual que Petra, Eren y Erwin, aunque no lo admitirán - describía como un auténtico horror. Para Eren la mejor forma de escapar de las bromas de Hanji fue fingir que dormía, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

-Recuerdan cuando Levi temía quedarse solo por las noches - comenzó a decir otra vergüenza de su amigo, quien ahora simplemente ya la ignoraba -, el pobre se orinaba en sus pantalones del susto, cada que escuchaba una historia de terror.

-¡Cállate ya! - zanjó Levi desde su asiento.

Pero Hanji decidió no hacerle caso. Al igual que siempre.

-¡Aaaah, está comenzando a llover! - Hanji olisqueó el aire -. Estamos cerca de invierno, debería de detenerse - continuó quejándose.

Pero Levi sólo pudo mirar de reojo a Eren, quien seguía fingiendo dormir. Él sabía de su miedo por la lluvia, y de algún modo ambos esperaban que la lluvia no llegará más, pero al parecer esta se despediriá antes de dejar entrar al invierno. Sintió a Eren aferrarse a su cintura, y lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar sus manos sobre las de su esposo en muestra de apoyo. Eren sonrió para sí. Levi, esa persona tan fría y distante que había conocido antes ya no estaba más, bueno, quizá no más con él, porque con los demás era otra historia. Así que se sentía agradecido por todo lo que ahora Levi hacia, incluso el soportar a Hanji durante 14 horas.

Se aferró más a Levi, permitiéndose esta vez descansar, arrrullado por el rítmico vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas, y el golpeteo de la lluvia; Eren se quedó dormido.

Y está vez, de verdad.

* * *

**Holis (:**

**Tenía que subirlo ayer, pero me olvidé y gracias a una linda chica en Facebook fue que tienen este capítulo hoy :) ... Estoy trabajadando en el siguiente capítulo, ¡ya sabrán sobre el miedo de Eren! Y es probable que lo haga igual de largo como los hacía antes, lo tendré listo para más tardar el domingo, así que nos vemos de nuevo ese día.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Para mi amore Patch *-* 3**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**XVIII**

**-Y cuando me tomó la mano, lo supe. Era esa la pieza que me faltaba...-**

**~ ...Mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban completas. Ya no era necesario seguir buscando por nadie más. ~**

Eren apartó la oreja del hombro de su esposo y abrió lo ojos. Habían llegado al fin. Las torturantes 14 horas de viaje al fin terminaban. Pero no el mal tiempo. El sol había decidido no salir, obligando a los petirrojos y golondrinas a ocultarse bajo las ramas de los árboles.

Eren se reincorporó sin despegarse de Levi realmente. El lugar era efectivamente un bosque, y tras la ventanilla estaba la cabaña más grande y linda que sus ojos habían visto. Frente a esta había un hermoso y limpio lago, que a juzgar por el clima hoy no se atrevería a probar. Vio salir a Mikasa con un par de paraguas en manos, caminando con rapidez hacia la camioneta de Hanji.

-Papá está dentro - dijo a Mikasa, más como una advertencia que como información.

Levi asintió y bajó del auto, permitiéndole ver a Eren hacer algo que en muchas otras ocasiones no lo hubiera hecho sin quejarse: ensució sus zapatos con el barro que la lluvia había causado. Eren guardó su sorpresa para sí, y sólo tomo la mano de Levi para caminar juntos a la cabaña, sonriendo internamente por ver que Levi también cedía ante sus prejuicios.

Una vez dentro, Eren tuvo que ahogar un grito. La espaciosa cabaña era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Las paredes y la fachada, poseían los mismos troncos de tono anaranjado; al igual que las escaleras, el techo y la barandilla del piso superior. Con una chimenea de piedra. No se parecía en nada a lo que era su casa con Levi.

-Bienvenidos - El señor Ackerman junto a la extraña se acercaron entregando a todos una taza con chocolate caliente.

-Tus padres han llegado hace rato - dijo la extraña a Eren.

-¿Donde están? - preguntó entusiasta.

-Se están instalando; deberían hacer lo mismo.

Luego de eso todos fueron escaleras arriba en busca de sus dormitorios. Hanji y Erwin optaron por el lado de derecha. Petra también fue por ese camino, quedando con el dormitorio de enfrente. Eren y Levi fueron a la izquierda. Levi pasó la vista por el reducido espacio rectangular: paredes de troncos, techo bajo, y una diminuta ventana de cristal. No era un derroche de simetría y perfección a cómo estaba acostumbrado ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que había estado aquí?

-Tal vez si el clima mejora, podremos salir mañana - dijo Levi asomándose por el cristal de la ventana.

Eren sólo sonrió ligero. Estaba nervioso; tenía miedo a la lluvia, pero el miedo aumentaba en lugares como estos. Y no sabía por qué.

Levi notando el nerviosismo de Eren se acercó a sus espaldas y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Eren se dejó hacer, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Levi y fijando la mirada a las pequeñas gotas que recorrían apresuradas el cristal.

No es hasta que ambos son llamados a cenar que se separan. La lluvia disminuye un poco dejando un paisaje cubierto por neblina. Es después de la cena que Levi se ve llamado por su padre. Inseguro sobre que es lo que le diría va hacia la habitación en la cual su padre se pierde. Una vez que ambos entran y la puerta es cerrada, el señor Ackerman se apresura a sacar un viejo libro de cuentos del buró. Levi lo reconoce al instante, es el viejo libro de cuentos que su madre le leía cada noche, el cual había decidido abandonar la última vez que habían ido ahí con la extraña. Nunca lo había vuelto a abrir desde la pérdida de su mamá.

-Antes de que veas su interior permíteme contarte algo y sobretodo pedirte disculpas. Una vez que me escuches puedes _mandarme a la mierda_. - El señor Ackerman imitó la grosera expresión que Levi gustaba de usar con él.

Levi pasó la mano por sus suaves cabellos y rodó los ojos.

-Cuando eras pequeño yo en verdad deseaba tratarte como lo que eres: mi hijo - comenzó a decir -, pero para ese momento el trabajo en la editorial era grande, y para cuando volvía a casa estaba agotado.

Levi chasquea los labios. Su padre más que nadie sabía las verdaderas razones por las cuales él le guardaba rencor, y aunque en parte era eso, no era la razón principal.

-Amé a tu madre como nunca a nadie. Ella fue la mujer más amable y dulce que pude conocer. La amé tanto que cuando enteré que enfermó me vi forzado a discutir con ella para que tomará sus medicamentos.

La cara inexpresiva que mostraba siempre a su padre por primera vez cambio a algo que no era molestia. No tenía idea de que su madre estaba enferma. No hasta que fue internada.

-Nada justifica lo que hice, pero ahora que estas dispuesto a escuchar quiero decirte todo. En el año que tu madre estuvo enferma, conocí a la mamá de Mikasa; una mujer hermosa y agradable. Me enamoré de ella y aún así me mantuve fiel a tu madre, claro que eso sólo fue hasta el día que me enteré que sólo tenía un mes de vida...Ese día me acosté con Camille.

El rostro de Levi se tenso. Eso lo supo siempre, pero igual se negaba a escucharlo de la boca de su padre. El señor Ackerman se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, entonces le dijo que podía abrir el libro de cuentos. Levi pasó hoja por hoja sin tener idea de lo que realmente hacia. Se detuvo a mitad del libro descubriendo un sobre blanco. Dejó caer el libro sobre un mueble y con cuidado sacó el contenido del sobre. Una carta.

La abrió con temblor, descubriendo la bella letra de su madre en ella. Miró a su padre con recelo. El viejo estaba jugando sucio. Aún así su curiosidad lo incitó a leer.

Su madre le deja en claro lo mucho que le quiere y lo lamentable que se siente por abandonarlo, pero que no puede evitarlo, ella era débil de salud y su momento según los médicos, llegaría en un mes. Decía que ella sabía muy bien que tener un sistema inmunológico débil y el convivir con bacterias y sustancias tóxicas; podrían traerle problemas, pero que no se arrepentia, pues era feliz ayudando a los demás.

Pero Levi se mostró sorprendido al leer que ella era consiente de la existencia de la extraña, y que a pesar de sentirse herida no era capaz de culpar a su esposo.

_No estoy molesta con él, así que tu tampoco lo estés. Tampoco lo estés cuando se haya casado de nuevo. Él ama a esa mujer y no tiene derecho a guardarme duelo. Le he pedido que se casé con ella y forme una familia contigo._

La sensación de derrota que siente Levi le hace sentirse mareado. Una familia. Él había estado lo más lejano a tener una familia. El señor Ackerman se reincorporó intentando tomar por los hombros a su hijo, recibiendo como respuesta ese 'vete a la mierda' que había pedido al principio.

Salió de ahí hecha una furia, tanto que a pesar de toparse a Eren y ver que aún lloviznaba, salió de la cabaña.

Eren no hizo más que enviar miradas de furia a quien fuese su suegro. Él sabía que hubiese sido lo que haya sido lo que ambos hombres hablaron, no había terminado nada bien. Se detuvo en la puerta observando, tratando de localizar el lugar hacia donde Levi se había ido pero no vio nada.

Las horas pasaron y la lluvia se volvió más fuerte. Todos dentro del lugar estaban más que preocupados. Más que todos Eren.

-Intenta calmarte - pidió Hanji una vez más -. Erwin ha ido a buscarlo.

Lo sabía. Había escuchado cuando él lo había dicho, pero eso no lo relajaba ni un poco. Estaba cabreado, con Levi, con el señor Ackerman, pero aún más con él ¿Por qué había creído que esto sería buena idea? Mordió la uña de su pulgar y miró a la puerta, deseando que está se abriera y entrará Levi.

-Por qué no bebe algo - Petra colocó una taza de chocolate caliente frente a Eren, pero no recibió respuesta.

Por su cabeza miles de ideas pasaban. Estaba cansado de esperar; si Erwin no encontraba a Levi, él lo haría. Espero a que todos le perdieran de vista y camino hasta la puerta trasera. Una vez ahí su cuerpo tembló. Afuera llovía, quizá no tan fuerte, pero estaban en medio de un bosque, y había neblina. No era un paisaje que él amara.

Apretó los ojos tan fuerte que dolió. Sostuvo con firmeza la lámpara en su mano y dio un paso afuera. La puerta se cerró, Carla sintió un escalofrío.

Eren abrió los ojos sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba su rostro. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Hanji intentaba consolar a Carla. Petra preparaba café para todos los ahí presentes. El señor Ackerman se sentía mas culpable que nunca. Y ahora Grisha se había sumado a la búsqueda.

Eren también estaba perdido.

¿Cómo había sucedido? Porque lo habían dejado sólo. Carla sabía lo determinado que llegaba a ser su hijo cuando quería algo, pero nunca lo había visto capaz de vencer su miedo, ni siquiera cuando su juguete favorito se quedaba en el jardín bajo la lluvia. Se sentía ansiosa y temerosa porque algo le pasará.

-Has provocado un caos - dijo Mikasa a su padre, aumentando así la culpa.

-Déjame sólo - pidió él.

-Intentabas deshacer tus culpas y ahora tienes más - Mikasa no obedeció -. Estoy segura que ahora es Eren quien te odia.

El cuerpo del señor Ackerman se tenso ante eso. Su esposa sobó sus hombros en muestra de apoyo y ordenó a Mikasa con un gesto que se fuera. Ella frunció el ceño. Salió de ahí y se reunió en la cocina con todos. Observó a Carla y maldijo un poco al imbécil de su hermano.

Eren continuó andando sin rumbo fijo, gritando cada ciertos pasos el nombre de Levi. La tierra fangosa que había dejado la lluvia a su paso se le pegaba a los zapatos. El cielo en penumbra engañaba a la vista. Había dejado de llover pero aún arbolaba y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado, y la luz de su lámpara se hacía cada vez más débil. Sintió su pie izquierdo fallar, intento mantenerse en pie, pero no pudo. Se sintió rodar. Vio como las nubes dejaban al descubierto lo negro del cielo arqueándose por encima de él y sintió una ráfaga de viento frío en su piel. Oyó el sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo...entonces su vista se desvaneció a negro.

_El pequeño lloraba como si fuese el fin. Gritaba una y otra vez '¡mamá!', pero nadie venía en su ayuda. Estaba tirado sobre el verdes césped ¿Pero cómo es que había terminado ahí? Oh, sí. Había escapado de Casa tras una pelea con su protectora madre, y la lluvia lo había alcanzado. Estaba perdido, hambriento y cansando. La lluvia parecía no quererte detenerse. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un lugar lejos de casa ¿una colina? No, un barranco. Escuchaba el crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies y el aullido de los coyotes - ¿o eran lobos? - se escuchaba a lo lejos. Como todo niño de cinco años la escena que estaba viviendo le causó pavor. Comenzó a tiritar más por el miedo que por el frío...De pronto una ramita crujió a la distancia. 'Seguro que es sólo el viento' se dijo abrazandose a si mismo. Pero otra ramita se partió. El miedo lo invadió y hecho a correr, la lluvia golpeaba su rostro de forma violenta, el lodo le saltaba a los pantalones... El tiempo se hizo más lento. La misma escena. Vio el cielo gris arqueándose por encima de él y sintió la ráfaga de viento en su piel. Oyó los lejanos gritos de una mujer y el sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo..._

Abrió los ojos topándose al instante con el negro cielo iluminado ahora por estrellas. Su cuerpo dolía. Parpadeo un par de veces y cuando pudo reincorporarse busco con la vista el lugar en donde estaba. Podía escuchar a sus espaldas el agua correr. Giró y lo vio.

-¿Levi? - dudó.

Levi se dio la vuelta y se levantó de donde había estado sentado. El estúpido mocoso al fin había despertado.

-¿Estás bien? - una diminuta luz blanca iluminó el lugar.

-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te ha pasado algo? - atacó Eren nervioso.

-No me ha pasado nada; el único tan idiota como para caer aquí eres tu - Eren sacudió la cabeza con una inocencia de niño. - Pero me alegro que te preocupes - Levi se apoyó contra el árbol a sus espaldas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues claro que me preocupo - Eren se levantó con dificultad -. Bueno ¿Por qué te marchaste?

Levi alzó la vista y soltó un suspiro.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Eren comprendió la situación. Se acercó aún más, levantando sus brazos y envolviendolos a la cintura de Levi, este por su parte correspondió rodeando la espalda del chico. Entonces Eren conoció el lado triste de Levi, y deseó poder atrapar aquel momento, y los sentimientos que lo acompañaban para apartarlo del resto del mundo.

Y así, envueltos por las tinieblas y el frío; como melodía el correr del agua y el susurro de las hojas, se besaron...se besaron...y se besaron...

* * *

**Holis :)**

**¡Antepenúltimo capítulo! ¿Que significa? Dos más y es el fin -llora cuál magdalena - (TTuTT) Estoy tan triste/feliz.**

**Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero no me fue posible. Aún así es mas largo que los últimos que he entregado.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos el martes UuU)/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Lemon *v* (penúltimo capítulo)**

* * *

**~Juguemos a que nos tenemos desde hace tiempo,**

**a que nos pertenecemos sin freno...~**

**-...a que sabes clausurar mis labios**

**con el agua miel de tus besos.-**

**XIX**

Para cuando ambos volvieron a la cabaña, las cosas ahí ya estaban por volverse un desastre. Entre amigos preocupados y una madre desesperada, Eren y Levi se vieron interrogados sobre dónde es que ambos habían estado. Recibiendo regaños por parte de Hanji y Erwin, quienes habían estado a punto de llamar a la Policía, paramédicos, rescatistas, y cuando cosa pudiera ayudar a encontrarlos.

-Hablaremos mañana - Levi, ya harto de los regaños de su loca amiga, tomó la mano de Eren con total delicadeza y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio.

Hanji tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tomar al pequeño por el cuello y reclamarle todo lo que quería. Sabía que lo que ahora menos necesitaba eran regaños. Se abrazó a la cintura de su novio y se sintió aliviada de que por lo menos ambos habían regresado con vida.

Mientras tanto, una vez que ambos estuvieron solos, Eren le contó a su esposo el extraño sueño que había tenido, al mismo tiempo que cepillaba su cabello en busca de que la tierra y las hojas se cayeran. Levi por su parte se había dedicado a mirar por la ventana. Ni siquiera había cambiado sus ropas.

Estaba decepcionado de muchas cosas, de su familia principalmente, y no podía dejar de pensar que el abandonar lo que por derecho era suyo y alejarse de su padre, era lo mejor que jamás pudo pensar. Pero algo en su interior aún le molestaba, viera por donde viera ese hombre seguía siendo su padre, el hombre que le había dado la vida, y todo el apoyo para tener lo que ahora tenía. No podía abandonarlo así como así. Estaba en un dilema y no tenía idea de como resolverlo.

Eren notando la ausencia de Levi, se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura por la espalda. Levi se sorprendió ante el contactor pero tan pronto sintió la mejilla de Eren chocando contra la suya, se relajó.

-Si te preocupa deberías reconsiderar las cosas - Susurró Eren a su oído.

-No creo que sea necesario; tengo mi decisión - Levi se giró para quedar frente a Eren y de ese modo poder besarlo. Un beso dulce, cálido, que poco a poco, al pasar de los segundos se volvió más demandante. Acoplando sus labios de forma perfecta. El calor comenzaba a aumentar de una forma exquisita, llenado a cada uno de una sensación extraordinaria en sus abdomenes.

-Olvidemos todo durante un momento - Levi acarició el mentón de Eren -. Sólo tu y yo - susurró contra sus labios.

Eren sintió sus músculos tensarse de un infinito placer, cuando las frías manos de Levi se posaron en sus caderas, subiendo poco a poco junto a su camisa, deshaciendose así de esta. Al mismo tiempo Levi se permitía besar, la mandíbula y barbilla de Eren, obligándole a retroceder hasta la cama. Eren se dejó caer de manera lenta, sin deshacer la colisión de besos que sus bocas tenían. Estaba ruborizado, completamente avergonzado, pero aún así quería continuar. Levi era como un rico dulce que nunca antes había probado y ahora quería más de él.

-¿Levi? - jadeo cuando sintió la lengua del otro sobre su pecho.

-¿Que pasa? - Preguntó sin dejar de jugar con el cuerpo de Eren.

-Deberíamos de parar - murmuró consciente de que no estaban solos en el lugar.

Levi se detuvo y lo miró incrédulo. Detenerse jamás. Su hombría estaba más que despierta, al igual que la de su joven esposo; detenerse no era una opción. Con delicadeza bajó los pantalones de Eren, para luego quitar los propios.

-No lo haré - respondió desafiante, casi como una amenaza.

Eren comenzó a sentir cómo el calor subía por su cuerpo, cuando sintió como Levi le tomaba por los tobillos para separar sus piernas y poder quedar así, encima suyo. Las frías manos de Levi ascendierón acariciando esas largas piernas, al tiempo que con su boca jugaba con los labios de Eren; los mordía, chupaba, lamía, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Eren se retorcía, rozando inconcientemente sus sexos.

Los labios de Levi comenzaron a descender desde las clavículas de Eren, hasta su ombligo.

Eren se aferró a las sábanas, sintiendo su cuerpo arder. Soltando un gemido al sentir la lengua de Levi sobre su miembro, y su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Relajate - gruñó Levi.

Eso quería, pero por su mente la idea de ser descubiertos le atormentaba.

Consciente de no poder continuar si Eren no se relajaba, Levi subió acariciando cada parte de esa suave piel. Con dulzura envolvió un pezón en sus labios, y con sus manos buscó las del contrario. Entrelazaron sus dedos, y poco a poco, Eren se dejó inundar por tan exquisitas emociones.

-¡Ugh! ... Ahh - Eren envió su cabeza hacia atrás. Levi había comenzado a simular pequeñas estocadas. Sin soltar sus manos, tomó la boca de Eren con la suya, metiendo sin reparo su lengua en aquella cavidad.

La habitación se había comenzado a inundar de sonidos obscenos, eróticos; sonidos de dos amantes que se entregaban.

Levi estaba listo. No podía esperar más. Eren lo estaba, igual, todas esas emociones no lo satisfacían ya...quería más.

Separando su mano izquierda de la derecha de Eren, Levi bajó por completo, jugando, con lascividad, los calzoncillos de su esposo.

Eren se sintió vulnerable.

Soltó un grito y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, cuando sintió el húmedo dedo de Levi introducirse en él. Arqueó su espalda.

-D-Duele... - apretó los dientes y sus párpados.

-Te dije que te relajaras - reprendió Levi, para después tomar de nuevo los labios ajenos. El dolor pronto se volvió placer, dando oportunidad a Levi de trazar círculos en el interior del castaño. Introdujo un segundo dedo. Esta vez Eren rasguño la espalda de Levi.

Sus dedos entraban y salían, cada vez con más fuerza. Eren gemía.

Estaba en su límite. Definitivamente no podía esperar más. Bajó sus calzoncillos y liberó su erección, Eren supo lo que venía a continuación; vió a Levi inclinarse, colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Los grisáceos ojos de Levi, ardientes de placer.

-Voy a entrar - anunció en un gruñido.

-S-Sí - Eren levantó las rodillas, dejando que Levi las colocará sobre sus hombros, permitiéndole de esta manera, colocar la punta de su miembro erecto delante de la entrada de Eren. Lo penetró suavemente.

-Ahh... - Gimió Eren.

Una vez dentro, Levi se detuvo a observar con sensualidad y lujuria, al hombre bajo su cuerpo. Con delicadeza, apartó cada húmedo mechón de la frente de Eren.

Perturbado por la vista que Levi le daba - él con la boca ligeramente abierta y con su respiración entrecortada -, Eren se movió, sacando un gemido a su esposo.

-Estás apretado ¿Estás bien?

Dolía. Eso era cierto, pero el dolor se estaba dispersando. ¡_Mejor que nunca!_ pensó, pero sólo atinó a asentir. Levi esperó un par de minutos más, hasta que Eren se acostumbró a la abrumadora sensación.

-Voy a moverme - susurro a su oído. Retrocedió con lentitud, cerrando los ojos y volvió. Al principio moviéndose despacio, entrando y saliendo. Acelerando a medida que Eren se iba acostumbrando. El menor gimió, sintiéndo como algo crecía dentro suyo, tensándose a medida que las embestidas subían de ritmo. Su cuerpo tembló y se arqueó, no habiendo más en su mente que la lujuria del momento. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, apretando su interior. Levi gruñó y aceleró más el ritmo, sin piedad, implacable. Con desesperación y brusquedad besó a Eren, ahogando en sus bocas los gemidos y gruñidos.

El clímax llegó para ambos, siendo Eren quien estalló primero, esparciendo su semilla en su abdomenes.

Sintiéndo las entrañas de Eren cerrarse ante el orgasmo, Levi dio una última embestida, vaciándose dentro de Eren, gruñendo su nombre.

Jadeando y con las respiraciones irregulares; Levi se dejó caer sobre Eren, uniendo sus frentes, y este a su vez envolviendo sus brazos al cuello del azabache, para atraerlo más hacia sí, besandolo suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo - susurró contra los labios de Levi.

-...Y yo a ti.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**XX**

**~El amor cuando fluye, vence todos los obstáculos~**

Un día nuevo llegó y con el las preocupaciones del día anterior envolvieron a Levi en un manto frío y oscuro. Había muchas cosas que él sabía sobre su familia, sobre su padre y sobre su madre; la familia que siempre había servido como modelo de rectitud, tal vez perfección, de pronto un día se había visto desaparecer. Ese era el hecho que más recordaba y que de una u otra forma, no importaba cuánto lo intentará, no lograba olvidar. Así que después de pensar en los pros y los contras de su decisión, había tomado la elección correcta, consciente de que una vez puesta en marcha no abría vuelta atrás.

Podría ver a los ojos a su padre, aceptar sus disculpas y olvidar los rencores. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ese pasado, seguiría tan presente en él como lo había estado siempre.

Alejarse y avanzar. Levi sabía que esa era su mejor opción. Así que esa misma noche, luego de recibir un largo sermón por parte de Hanji, él le había informado a todos los presentes que dejaría la empresa, que dejaría la casa donde hasta ahora había estado viviendo, y que por sus propios medios se construiría un futuro junto a Eren.

El señor Ackerman estaba de más enterado de esa decisión, aún así guardaba un poco de esperanza para que con este viaje su hijo mayor recapacitará las cosas; el juego no había salido nada bien. Al parecer sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. A estas alturas, ya él sabía que no había palabras de disculpa que le hicieran recuperar todos los años perdidos a lado de su hijo. Aceptar la decisión que Levi le presentaba era su única opción.

Sin demora, tan pronto volvieron del viaje, los cambios comenzaron a ser hechos. Comenzando por la editorial, en donde todos se vieron sorprendidos al saber que el joven Levi no estaría más ahí, y que en su lugar quedaría la hermosa y aún menor Mikasa. No dieron razones, y los empleados tampoco las preguntaron. Y aunque Mikasa aún estaba un poco insegura sobre si podría hacerlo, el "esfuerzate" que Levi le había susurrando al pasar por su lado, le había bastado para que no dudará más; en su vida había escuchado algo amable de él, y era muy poco probable que lo volviera a escuchar, pero con eso bastaba. El hermano que durante la mayor parte de su niñez había admirado, por fin le mostraba un poco de apoyo. No quiería más, no hacía falta más, después de todo, ella nunca le había odiado.

Por parte de Eren las cosas iban mejor. Había sido un poco difícil para él el tener que alejarse de Petra -con quien había entablado una muy linda amistad-, para ir a casa de sus padres en lo que todo este embrollo terminaba. Pero estaba feliz. Después de todo había descubierto el lado amable de Levi, el cual no había estado más que reprimiendo por miedo a que lo lastimarán. Se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo por los resultados oobtenidos; cualquier otra persona en su lugar, se habría rendido al primer insulto.

Además, había escuchado de la misma boca de Petra que pronto se casaría. De la misma manera Hanji. Para Eren era sorprendente que un espíritu tan libre como lo era Hanji, estuviera dispuesta a unir su vida con la de alguien más; a ambas les había deseado la mejor de las suertes.

También se mantenía ocupado con la idea de decorar y remodelar su nueva casa, sí, esa casa que Levi había comprado para ambos junto al mar. Con la ayuda de Armin y Hanji, iba adquiriendo de a poco las cosas esenciales para su hogar. Era extraño para él verse de ese modo. Levi le había acostumbrado a que todos sus caprichos fueran atendidos, un poco más y quizá hubiese olvidado como tomar una escoba.

Para Levi las cosas también eran difíciles. Siempre dependiendo de su padre y de su duro carácter para obtener lo que quería; ahora tenía que hacerlo sólo, con palabras amables y alguna que otra sonrisa.

Era difícil en muchos sentidos. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta que todo había válido la pena, la primera vez que pusieron los pies en aquel lugar que sería su hogar; sólo los dos, sin nadie más.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

El 25 de Diciembre, en el cumpleaños de Levi y también el día de Navidad, ambos recibieron invitaciones de varios de sus amigos para que fuesen a visitarles, pero tuvieron que rechazarlas todas, tenían ya una decisión y no pensaban cambiarla. Fueron a visitar a la madre de Levi. Eren sabía que esa persona era la más importante para la vida de Levi, así que siempre había entendido el que él no le quisiera llevar a conocerla, pero ahora que sucedía, no podía dejar de emocionarse y sentirse importante para la persona a su lado.

Habían llevado rosas y orquídeas. Levi había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, con una ligera sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano de Eren y susurrando en su interior mil pensamientos para Ella.

En un momento en el que Levi se había apartado, Eren había aprovechado para platicar con Ella, y decirle la increíble persona que se había vuelto Levi.

-...Puede ser algo difícil y en ocasiones grosero, pero tiene sus momentos amables; tan bien es bastante torpe en muchas cosas, supongo que el ser de una familia donde todo hacen por ti tuvo mucho que ver, aún así se esfuerza e intenta no desesperarse. Ha sido difícil para él el tener que alejarse de su familia, pero creo que le hace bien, las ojeras en sus ojos han disminuido gradualmente y...

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! - Una palmada suave se había asentado sobre su cabeza.

-No serás grosero Levi - Eren hizo un puchero.

-Entonces deja de mentirle - Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-Tú sabes que no miento. ¡Eres tan torpe! - Eren enfatizó en Torpe.

Levi le tomó por las mejillas y con un juego lento y tortuoso le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras. Aunque sabía que tenía razón.

-Eres un mocoso molesto - Le dijo cuando lo liberó.

-Pero soy tu mocoso - Se defendió Eren, sonando ligero sus mejillas.

-Aún así sigues siendo molesto.

-Tu también eres torpe...

Había una vieja leyenda que Levi le oyó una vez a su madre, sobre un hilo rojo que destinaba a las personas.

-El hilo es invisible para los ojos del hombre; conecta a aquellas personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, sin importar el momento, tiempo o lugar. El hilo se alargará y enredará según tus decisiones, pero será imposible que se rompa.

Nunca había creído en eso, siempre lo había ignorado, creyendo que su madre sólo era una persona muy romántica.

Un ejemplo para ir encontrar de eso fue el amor de sus padres. Deshecho. Quebrado.

Pero por primera vez, ese día, había decidido creerlo.

**¿Fin?...**

* * *

_Domingo: Epílogo._

* * *

**Hola! Lamento bastante la demora xD ¡pero al fin está aquí el último capítulo!**

**Recuerdan que dije que tenía una noticia? Bueno, es esta: Pensé, pensé y pensé, y al final tomé una decisión. Habrá un epílogo y sólo un capítulo extra. (TwT)9**

***Faltaron cosas, pero he decidido ponerlas en el epílogo, así que esperen a ese día.**

***Quizá sean dos capítulos extra, no me decido aún.**

**¡Gracias! /(OuO)/**


End file.
